Saiyans Return
by sayainking90
Summary: to stop madara naruto and company must learn to master a new power that power that is awakened, but will it be enough to stop him is suck at summorys so sorry narutoxhinata and others later
1. prologe

Ok for all of you who voted in my poll this fic was the winner sorry if you voted differently I'll be getting to the other one's soon enough I just needed help picking witch one to start first and if this fic continues will be up to you good feed back I keep going nothing at all I know it was a complete failure and I start a different fic some stuff my be a little oc, but it should work

In this fic, I am including filler arcs from the anime

Disclaimer I do not or will ever own naruto or dragonballz, but I do own the created characters one of which has been in a few of my fic's I'm created him from what I would want to be

The first few chapters my not have dbz characters in it but so I need time to set up the plot

**Prolog **

**A young blond man laid in large room surrounded by people most crying over him one young dark haired women held his head in her lap she was crying extremely hard while inside the blonds head"**_**awww man what's, wrong why can't I move? Why is everything dark?" **_**he heard voices and felt water on his face "**_**who's there? In addition, why do I feel wet? What's happened to me"**_** his mind was franticly searching for answers, but his mind gave him none "what happened to me" he spoke before opening his eye's **

"**It's about time you came back dope" a very familiar voice spoke to him sounding irritated naruto knew who it was even before looking at the owner of the voice **

"**Sasuke" naruto whispered **

**Flashback Six hours earlier **

**Naruto and the other leaf nin add returned after the five kage meeting (sakura's group could not find sasuke and can home) the six hokage had yet to return from the meeting, but naruto had other things on his mind he needed to find sasuke and safe his friend for himself he was nearing his apartment when something caught his eye and pulled him from his thoughts. Long black hair had darted behind a tree seeing just hair hide behind a tree caught his attention "**_**who's that**_**" he soon found his answer a pale face girl with a white eye creep count the side of the tree looking right at him "**_**why's hinata hiding from me"**_** he was racking his brain then he knew and felt terrible about it "**_**I havn't talked to her since she confessed to me" **_**he felt like an ass she dove to save his life and to him she loved him "**_**I can't believe I forgot to talk to her**_**, **_**I need to make up for lost time**_**" he walked over to the tree "hinata can I talk to you" she slowly walked out from behind the tree **

"**Yyyyeeess nnnnarutttoo wwwhat can I ddo for yoou" she asked she was more nervous than she had ever been before in her life. He started to walked over to a bench he signaled her to fallow he sat down she sat next to him **

"**Hinata before I start I want to know if you really meant what you said during the invasion about how you felt about Me.," he asked with some fear in his voice. Hinata knew it was now or never. After the invasion he had not spoken to her and she feared he would never talk to her again, she reached over gripping his hand **

"**I meant every word naruto I love you with all my being" she said without a single studier looking him, her eye's where lost in the sea of blue that was naruto's eye's he gripped her hand. To her he looked like he was in deep thought **

"_**every time I'm around her she's makes me smile, and I would kill anyone who would dare to hurt her" **_**thinking back to the chunin exams when neji hurt hinata he felt a power full anger rise up in him, but that's not the only time during the hunt for the bikocho and the invasion after she was hurt, at the sit of her being killed in front of him, an anger he'd never felt before erupted form him nearly causing the release of the nine-tailed fox "**_**well there no way of knowing until I try, I mean she's no sakura, but thinking about it what makes sakura better than hinata. Sakura hits me and yells at me always putting me down even if I'm just joking and deep down she still loves Sasuke"**_** "hinata" she nearly jumped he'd been quiet for a while "I know I feel something very strong for you I'm not sure if it's…" he was cut off something pulled him from reality into him mind **

"**You brainless little brat you l finally have the chance to have what you've always want and you chose now to be causes, I know how deeply you truly feel about the pale girl**" the voice of the fox echoed in his mind

"Stay out of it fox this has nothing to do with you" he barked back

"**o really considering I live inside you it has everything to do with me**" his voice was as dark as everbut to naruto surprise the next statement was a little softer "**you don't know what it's like to lose a mate**" the foxes voice was almost sad

"What you had a mate, so there was a female fox spirit?"

"**No do you honestly think I look like a 100 foot fiery red fox**" his voice was back to it's normal self "**I can change my form to that of a normal fox, I did have a mate many years ago**" his voice sounded sad again "**she was die while giving birth to out pups**" his voice was now even sadder

"You have kids?" to naruto's surprise

"**Had they never survived**" if naruto didn't know better he could have sworn by the sound of his voice the fox was crying "**what I'm trying to tell you is once you lost what's most important to that's when you realize just how much it meant to you. And trust me that pale vixen means more to you than you realize and before you ask how do I know I'm inside you I know all your thoughts your dreams. I am a part of you so trust me when I tell you if you don't acted now you'll regret it for as long as you live**" his voice sounding further away

"But why are you helping me" 

"**I may not like you, but I have nothing against that girl and I owe that girl for preventing pain from getting to us and motivating you to use my power, and I always repay what I owe so if bringing her happiness is the only way I can repay her then I shall ensure that she is truly happy**" and with that the voice faded and naruto was back with hinata who was looking at him intensely waiting for him to finish what he was saying. He looked over at her

"hinata" again she jumped, but was pulled back by naruto's strong hands cupped her face he lend forward and kissed her lightly on the lips then again this time with a little more passion. For hinata's part she nearly die for happiness from the first kiss then when he came back for seconds she joined in she was in heaven she was kissing the man she's loved all her life the man of her dream this couldn't get much better than this this lasted a few more minutes then naruto pulled away much to hinata's disappointment "hinata I'm not the best at this kind of thing, but I'm gona give it a try(sigh) I care very deeply about you I'm not sure if it's love" she looked like she was about to cry

"_Then why did he kiss me, was it a goodbye kiss or a pity kiss or_" she was pull from he though as he continued

"I'm not sure if it's love that I'm feeling, but if I'm going to learn if it is you're the only one I want to learn with" now hinata was in tear losing all control she jumped him knocking him to the ground somehow she ended up straddling him and this time she started the kiss the simple kissed evolved into a deep passionate kiss then to a complete make-out session when the two finally needed air they parted "WOW!" he nearly shouted never before had he felt this kind of happy surging through his body, but the moment was short live naruto's stomach was making loud noises "so wanna get some dinner" she smiled and nodded the two walked to naruto favorite place to eat hand-in-hand

* * *

At the village gates

One of the village gate guards spotted something heading toward them "what is that" he asked the other guard who grabbed a pair of binoculars looking at the on coming object.

"there's three men approaching it's, it's" looking harder at them "it's lord Hokage and his anbu" Danzo was in fact running toward the village with two fully dress anbu one was carrying a large sack about ten minutes pass until they reached the gates "Lord Hokage welcome home" the first guard greeted him

"Yes, you two are to forget you ever saw me" Danzo said reviling his right eye using the sharingan the manipulate their minds and off he went through back allies and roof tops the avoid detection finally reaching the top of the tower the two anbu right behind him "I'll bring the last piece and summon the rest we need to do you have the" the dog masked anbu shook his head and held out his hand

"yes and thanks to sasuke we recovered the last one" the anbu opened up his hand to reveal ten rings "just hurry up we don't have much time before someone will notice" danzo ran down the stair leading to his office and call out two of the strongest anbu he had

"bring naruto uzumaki to the roof of the tower, immediately" the two ran off danzo bit his thumb drawing blood and used a summoning to all the strongest remaining anbu "go to the roof and a wait my orders" they obeyed "today marks the end of an era and the dawn of a new the world will be like a bug under my feet" the turned to head back to the roof

* * *

With naruto and hinata

The two had just finished dinner one bowl of pork for hinata and ten bowls of everything for naruto they were currently heading for hinata's house it was naruto's idea he wanted to walk her home and get the whole me the parent thing over with. Naruto didn't know much about the hyuga leader all he knew was that he demanded the utmost respect, he was not know for showing mercy and worst of all in naruto's option is he has no sense of humor, but if want to have any kind of relationship with hinata he'd need to face this man and it's better to do it now than later. No soon did they enter the hyuga estate did three branch members surround naruto

"stop he's with me" hinata said a little loud and the three back off, but didn't take their eye's off him "do any of you know were my father is" one pointed to Hiashi's study, hinata gripped naruto's hand hard the shear look of fear on her face made naruto want to ripe hiashi's face off for causing hinata this much fear she gripped his hand titer as they got closer to the door, and finally what seemed like and eternity they were in front of the door. She knocked softly

"Who is it" an emotionless voice came from behind the door

"Its hinata father" he voice was soft and full of fear

"Come in" slowly hinata opened the door and walked in naruto lightly squeezed her hand in support "what is it I have…" that's when hiashi looked up to see hinata holding naruto's hand hiashi eye's narrowed "Close the door and lock it" she hesitated at first "**Now Hinata**" he shouted (earning a growl from both naruto and the fox). Hinata did what she was told and shut and lock the door not once letting go of naruto's hand. Just as hinata stepped back to naruto's side hiashi jumped over the desk with incredible speed neither had time to go into a defensive stance, but then again they didn't need to hiashi wrapped his arms around the both of them and pulled them into a surprising hug

"Ok not what I expected" naruto said to hinata while hiashi was still holding. He released them and made his way back to his desk

"Sit" his voice was different as if it were happy

"Father is everything alright," she asked still scared out of her wits

"Fine just fine" he said looking over the two of them "so this is the naruto I've heard so much about" he was actually smiling

"Yes father," she said still quietly trying not to look at him fearing it was some kind of trap

"Ok I'm confused" naruto asked being very confused not understanding if this is the same man, he was just thinking about. Hiahsi was smirking

"first off I want to thank you" he said looking at naruto, who was about to say for what, but hiashi knew it was coming so he continued "first for saving the village and our home" he looked proudly at the young blond "secondly for all that you've done for hinata, thank you for helping her become who she is today" again naruto was confuse, but the memory of what hinata said to him before pain attacked, he understood "I take it he's here because he excepts your feelings" he looked at hinata who nodded he could already see the next question "how did I know, do you forget you had a bodyguard with you during the pain invasion and though he was injured and unable to aid you he could still see what was happening" she didn't understand how that mattered then it dawn upon her and her face didn't hide that fact "yes he can read lips, now I don't disapprove of the two of you being together I have a word of warning the council, will most likely not approve and will use what ever means necessary to keep you apart, they might forbid hinata from see you or being around you" his face grew serious and continue seeing his daughter for once was going to retaliate, probably with something the knuckle head beside her would say what he said "there's nothing they wont try not even assassination" he looked over the two

"What can we do father" hinata asked naruto on the other hand was quiet think "_just how messed up are these old basterds_" hiashi sigh

"I'm afraid there's not much you can do you see if they find out you are together , they can punish you how they see fit and when it come's to punishment the council can be quiet sick and twisted, but there is a bit o hope" hiashi looked over the two of them "but first naruto I need to ask you a serious question" he looked at him he nodded "are you serious about being with my daughter" again naruto nodded "how serious, because unless you not willing to make the ultimate sacrifice you should just give up now" naruto was pulled into a deep though about hinata, how she's always encouraged him when he's down how just looking (like he is now) at her makes him fills him with happiness, her deep eye's how he could look in to them all day, when she smiles he feels like his insides are melting "_is this how love feels like_" he was racking his mind for an answer and again he looked at hinata just looking at her brought so much joy to him "_I don't know if I'm in love or not, I know this isn't how I felt about sakura with sakura I had to fight to get her attention or try so hard to impress her, hinata love me for just being me. I may not know much about love, but I can't imagine not being able to see or date_, _no they can't do that they can't keep my hinata a way form me_" for once the fox was right though he looked at hiashi "I love hinata and I can't imagine not being with her so what ever it takes" he said proudly. Hinata's face was pure red and was on the verge of passing out hearing naruto's confession "_he love's me_"

"Good then this next part should be easy in a month hinata will turn 16 an legally be of marrying age, now it is my job to find a suitable husband for her" both naruto and hinata paled then blushed at were this was going "and I believe he is right before me, and before you ask why I think that not only did I take into account my daughters feelings for you, but you are a man that has a strange power" naruto place a hand on his stomach "No not him you can bring out the best in people, by just being around them you change people you make them a better person and more importantly you have a pure heart. I know the two of you can bring this clan around and restore the great name of hyuga, with in the two of you lie the future of our clan." he looked at hinata "as the next clan leader you can reunite the two haves and make us whole again" looking to naruto "you are the one who gives her strength, and soon she'll need you more ever so what I'm asking you naruto uzumaki is are you willing to marry hinata" the room was silent naruto looked at hinata who looked like she was on pins and needle waiting for his answer

"if you could except someone like me as you husband and share our lives together till the day we die, then you would have made me the happiest man alive, but if were doing these then I'm doing these right" so he got on one knee "hin…" he never finished she pounced on him, a deep and passionate kiss she force on him for about a second then he joined in this lasted a good three minute till

"ahem" hiashi cleared his throat the two spilt apart and returned to their chairs but their letting go of the others hand "then you have not just save my clan, but hinata's future as well you see if didn't find a suitor that hinata greed with the council would force an arranged marriage on her" he smiled "in one month you will marry hinata in secret"

"What why" naruto snapped

"Because until the paper work go's through the council my try and undo it also even after you can not tell anyone about you union three days after you wedding" hiashi's voice was low and very serious

"Why three days father" she looked scared again so naurto gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand

"because three days after I will no long be the head of clan leader and you will be taking my place" the two were about to bombard him with questions he razed his hand for them to be quite "also in three day's time the council of elder's will be no more and a new one will be formed" again he razed his for them to be quite "the elder's have always believed that anyone who is not a main branch of the hyuga clan is trash and is only on this earth to serve them and their wishes over the years in secret they have been planning an attack on the other clans planning to use the cage-bird-seal on the survivors. They have acquired aid from rough ninja and even asked for aid from the sound, I have just learned of their plan no less than a week ago they are planning to move with their attack in thirty-four days" the two gasped hearing this "the village is no were near half of it's strength after the invasion of pain so it will be much easier for them and no one will see it coming and I don't need them to have a reason to take you two out before then on the thirty-third night I will kill the council then most like taken to the hokage to be judge under the crime of treason I will then present my evidence, and most likely given who the hokage is at the moment will not trust me at all thinking I would come after him I he were to step out of line. I will be stripped of my title and rank that is when you two will take over" he smiled a little thinking of the future he has ensured for his clan

"Wait then why are we talking about it hears what if someone was listening in or if…" naruto panicked a little, but hiashi razed his hand

"the walls in this room have a special seal placed on them once activated the room becomes sound proof form the outside and it distorts chakra signal so anyone using the byakugan will see nothing, but randomly moving lines of chakra and will be unable to make out what were saying, this seal is activated once the door is locked" he stood up "I need you both to promise me you will do nothing, about what I've told you it will ruin the entire plan and I know it may not be easy, but I need you too to act as if nothing has changed between the two of you until you married that means no dates, no holding hands no (deep breath) no kissing" he could now tell just how hard it would be they looked as if they were told to kill the other one "I didn't say you could see each other just don't act like you anything more than friends" with a heavy sigh naruto let go of hinata's hand stood up kiss hinata lightly once more on her lips and walked for the door

"I promise to do as you wish" he looked at hinata and smiled "the next time we spend this much time alone you'll no longer be hinata hyuga" she looked at him not quit understanding what he meant "you'll be my Hinata uzumaki" her face lit up thinking about it "so if you want to make that a reality you also need to promise"

"I promise to fallow your plan father," she said smiling

"and we never go back on our word that is our nindo our ninja way" naruto said in a sad/yet happy voice "so hinata how about we go for ramen tomorrow night it will be our first official anti-date" he said baring he signature smile. Hinata looked to her father for his approval

"as long as you have at least one other friend with you, I don't see the danger in it and that goes for anything you to have and anti-date understand" his voice was back to it's monotone they both nodded naruto unlocked the door and ran out of the compound hoping not to be seen, but hinata quickly shut and locked the door again

"Father what about the guards and anyone else who saw naruto here" she looked worried

"If anyone asks I had you bring naruto here to talk about his father and to give him some of his parents belongings I found" she looked completely surprised do did her father know about naruto's parents and who were they. Hiashi saw the look of curiosity in his daughters face "his father was one of my closest friends and ally, I doubt he knows much about them other than their names and his fathers former rank in the village" he looked at hinata "so I will tell you and that will be my wedding present to him, you will tell him everything I have told you when this business with the elders is cleared"

"You said about his parents belongings" she asked feeling less worried

"He'll find that their already at his apartment with a note attached" hinata sat down in a chair and listened as her father told her tales of naruto's parents. Meanwhile naruto was racing home he felt drained after hearing all of this, but it didn't ruin the feeling he was having he would be married to the women he loved so what if he had to wait a month to act like he was with her even if they had to hid if from every one else they'd know and that was enough for him for now at least as he ran two anbu jumped down in front of him he skidded to a stop

"Naruto uzukami you presence is required on the roof top of the hokage's tower" the dog masked anbu said

"Sure guys just give me a few minutes" he tried to move around them but was knocked out cold by the other anbu. Nearly two hours passed the village was quite and peaceful, but all to soon a ninja had gathered around the tower a strange purple barrier was not surrounding the top of the tower inside ten anbu and the three remaining Akatsuki stood with two people laying face down by his orange uniform one was naruto uzumaki the other remained unknown, until some of the older jonin came to see what was happening

"That's the Raikage's brother killer bee," a brown hair jonin yell. In the distance the remaining leaf 12, plus kakashi, anko, iruka, shizune and a fully recover tsunade stood watching the skeptical. Kakashi stood on the edge of the roof

"So they've finally made their move and it looks like he's gotten all of them there little we can do" he said in a voice that would make shikamaru sound excited

"That's bullshit can't we just tare it down and kick their asses" kiba barked kakashi sighed

"That barrier is impossible to bring down it's the same one Orochimaru used to imprison the third hokage and judging by the four creating it could take a while before they fun out of chakra" he was right inside four anbu stood at each corner creating the barrier "and what's worse is that if we can't get to naruto in time" his voice was. Tsunade grabbed the back of his neck

"Don't you dare say it will find a way before they extract the fox" she yelled with blinding rage

"I don't see how not only are we dealing with the remaining members of the Akatsuki, but judging by the anbu that are with them it would seem that the six hokage is now in league with them" tsunade could take no more she was about to swing when anko slapped her straight in the face

"Clam the Fuck down, flying over the handle wont save naruto and neither with pummeling kakashi" anko pull kakashi aside not looking at tsunade hopping her word didn't fall on deaf ears after about a minute of silence the elder blond spoke

"thanks I needed that" she said looking to anko who's right arm was looked with kakashi's "and I'm sorry to behave in such a manner kakashi I just don't…" tear forming in her eye she was on the verge of crying a soft hand came one her shoulder she turned to face sakura

"We all know how you feel sensei but…" her words were cut short

"**Summoning Jutsu**" one of the Akatsuki shouted and in a puff of smoke a giant monstrous looking statue with ten finger came from the smoke the three akatsuki, six and anbu and the current hokage one on each of it's fingers (each warring a ring) each one making the exact same movement then all took the same stance and a set of blue snake like tentacles came out of the statures mouth. Everyone looked on in horror as killer bee was lifted up by these things they looked like they were sucking the life out of him

"It's started and with ten users it looks like that jutsu is moving much faster" shikamaru said sounding more down than usual. But then he notice something he didn't before "hey wait a second" this caused everyone to look at him "the Akatsuki are after the nine different tailed beasts right"

"Yea we all knew that so what" kiba snapped he looked back watching shikamaru walked up beside him

"Well then it's an easy guess that each of the eyes on that statue represents the number of tailed beast they've captured"

"Where are you going with this shika" choji asked now looking hard ask if all together they knew what he meant. The demon statue did not just have nine but eleven eyes

"There's eleven so what is in those other eye's" shino asked in usual tone

"Well other creatures have been sealed aside from the tailed maybe they made a mistake and seal the wrong ones" iruka asked/said

"But even if that's true who else is sealed with in that thing" kakashi asked

"The Black Dragon of Chaos is one of the two and The Serpent of Order" a voice came from behind them everyone turned taking a defensive stance (except hinata and neji)

"Easy were not here to fight, well not you at least" a completely different voice spoke. Behind the leaf ninja stood two hooded people wearing two different anbu style masks the one on the left stood a few inches than naruto with a black jacket covering his/her head and on his/her face was a land of lighting style dragon anbu mask. The person on the right wore a emerald green jacket and land of water snake style anbu mask

"Who are you" tsunade yelled. The two razed their hand to show they had no weapons and they were at their mercy

"Were are the former host of the two extra demon inside that thing" the dragon mask spoke

"We came here to try and stop them, we are on the same side" the snake spoke, tsunade was very untrusting of them and was about to order the attack and capture, but to her surprise hinata stepped over to them

"My name is hinata and you are," she asked the snake

"Hinata what are you doing we don't know if their telling the true or if their working for them" tenten yelled, but she just turned and smiled and continued to try and introduce herself

"it's alright" anko said still watching killer bee's demon being ripped from his body "and before you ask I work with ibiki I can tell when someone's lying to me weather I see their face or not I can tell by the way they talk" everyone loosened up a little bit. Tsunade looked at neji for an answer to why hinata just approached them before she was given the ok

"the Byakugan don't just let us see the chakra channels but, blood and vital organs hinata and myself were watching their hearts as they were taking if their were lying their heart rate would have gone up" he said then turning to the enemy behind them

"my name's Alura" the snake said looking behind her to the dragon "and that shy cutie is Drago" even if she didn't see it Alura knew he was blushing "and" again tsunade watched as if a grand attack was going to happen "I'm pretty sure you know him" she pointed a few feet behind drago to the body of a man that came closer to them everyone was now in total defensive stances all but sakura

"Sasuke" she whispered. Indeed the young uchiha was now standing next to drago starring at the barrier

"So they got him" he seemed to ask no one "and killer bee to" again to no one he looked around everyone was ready to kill him if he made one bad move "clam down I'm on you side" he said in his usual tone

"why the hell should we believe you" ino yelled as much as she missed him she knew of the terrible things he was now capable of and glancing over at choji "_I've fond someone better, so to hell with sasuke_" everyone was silent

"He's telling the true" hinata's voice broke through the silence

"Even if he's…" tsunade started

"Naruto would trust him and I'm doing the same" hinata yelled walking over to him, the hopelessness of the situation was made fresh in their minds

"And we should to" sakura said walking over to him. Tsunade could see were this was going and an argument right now would not be a good thing so she compromised

"Sasuke uchiha" she said in her hokage voice "what exactly are your reasons for being here"

"none of you dam business" he said emotionlessly, but he could see it ending badly if he didn't cooperate he was out numbered an their was no telling who's side drago an alura would take "if you must know I have three reasons to be here one, is to avenge my clan by killing Danzo" his voice was filled with hate, tsunade nodded "second to stop madara, he's a menus that's lived far to long and I'm the exterminator" he said his voice was again emotionless "and lastly I'm here to save my brother and hope he forgives me" this time sasuke sounded sad and anger at the same time a small smirk came to tsunade's face

"Well it's about time" she said but sighed at the same time thinking about naruto "sasuke your welcome to stay and help, but on one condition."

"Condition" he repeated

"Since Danzo betrayed the village I an resuming the role of active hokage, if you are really willing to help then my condition is you are to return to the leaf and team seven" everyone looked at her as if lobsters sprouted from her face "I am willing to wipe you slate clean and you can start a new here, but only if you swear to me you die before you let harm come to naruto" with out hesitation

"Deal" he said with a smirk "it looks like that dope can't do anything right without me" all turned heading for the tower sasuke was about to fallow, but sakura pulled him back

"Why" he looked confused "Why all of a sudden did you return to use?" she said holding him firmly in place

"He" he pointed to the masked member of the Akatsuki "he slaughter my team" she looked at him with horror and confusion "after I was healed for my last attempt on danzo's life he found us, calling us useless he killed my them and was about to kill me when Zetus showed up and said they Kisame had captured the eight tailed-beast. He turned to me and said "I'm heading for the leaf sasuke if you want to say goodbye to naruto now would be a good time" I was furious that he was threatening to kill naruto then it happened I finally understood why naruto was trying so badly to bring me back, he told me that we share a bond like we are a family, and hearing him threaten naruto's life opened my eye's to that bond…" he was going to continue when killer bee's body dropped to the ground and the ten eye opened up "shit, lets go" he grabbed her hand and pulled her along for about a minute then he realized what he was doing and released her, when they caught up with the others they were standing right in front of the barrier, just as sasuke and sakura reached the tower naruto's body was picked up by the snakes

"LET HIM GO" tsunade screamed only hearing a laugh coming from the other side. Danzo stood their laughing at her

"why" he asked form a top the middle finger on the right hand, he was laugh quite hard now "I'm securing the safety of the village don't you see, I promised to bring the fox to them and in return Madara has sworn to leave the leaf in peace" he said

"**YOU MONSTER**" hinata yelled

"you fools just don't understand do you their power is unstoppable I would be just a matter of time until they caught the fox then to each village destroying everything in their path and make the world bow at their feet, I'm saving the lives of every man, women and child in this village by swearing our allegiance with the Akatsuki, by bringing them the fox" he was looking rather smug at what he was accomplishing, before another word was said naruto's body dropped and the last eye opened. "It's finished we agahalksjefejl" several kunai had been imbedded in his throat the last words he spoke were "why" the man in the mask jumped down and stood in front of the stature

"simple really you did what I needed you to do and now I'm done with you" he said pulling off his mask and their stood the former leader of the uchiha clan Madara Uchiha "now let the real fun being" he slammed his hands together then moved them to his chest all eleven eye's light up and came rocketing at him the light given off was blinding no one saw what happened next, when the light faded and the leaf could see again the barrier was gone the statue was gone along with madara, but the mangled bodies of the anbu and the last of the Akatsuki lied before them in all their horror, it looked like something had ripped them apart piece by piece the only two untouched were naruto and killer bee they rushed over to try and save them but it was to late the unstoppable tear came purring down everyone's eye's as they surrounded the body of naruto hinata was holding him screaming in pain as if her live was slowly being ripped away form her

"**No, not him, not him I've lost all my other loved one but not him**" tsunade screamed kneeling down at his side and prepared a jutsu sakura had seen before, tsunade was willing to giver up her live to bring him back shizune and sasuke held sakura back from stopping her master sakura already new their was no stopping her and to argue now would only lesson the chances that this jutsu would work "Naruto, I know you'll find a way to stop Madara, you've bin like the son I never had and like a mother I'm more thank willing to give away my life to protect you, I know jiraiya felt the same way about you growing up I know you didn't have a family, but look around all these people are here to be with you, you need to come back to your family" she leanded down and kissed his forehead(still held by hinata) as a ball of what looked like blue chakra came into her hands shifting back to kneeing position "I know you'll make me proud bye" with one last look at him she pushed the ball into him she dropped dead next to him as his mouth opened up and he breathed a deep breath a few minutes passed and his eye lids began twitching

"What happened to me?" he asked he eyes still closed everyone was silent almost not believing they heard his voice

"It's about time you came back dope" sasuke voice my have sounded emotionless but to look at him you could see just how relieved he was

"Sasuke" naruto said but it was barely heard over a blood-cuddling scream, it sounded like no animal anyone had heard of before and it sounded close

* * *

Well that's it for the prolog and as I said it will have dbz in it just not yet but if the story continues that's up to you if I don't get good feed back I'm leaving it like this so let me know how I did, good bad I like both kinds of reviews so yea later


	2. Chapter 1

Ok now here the next chapter so far I've gotten some good feed back and hopefully it only gets better

Character 1

Age

Naruto-the rookie nine 17

Neji, tenten, lee, drago, alura 18

Kakashi 28 anko 26 gai 29 iruka 26

Chapter one

Naruto tried to sit up, but found himself held back by a beautiful pale(paler) hinata fearing if she let go he would be gone again "hinata you can let go I'm fine" he reached up and touched her face with his hand gently without thinking she press her lips to his not wanting to let go

"did she just" choji asked ino who was also in aha she could only nodded yes, kiba was now bearing he's teeth and growling, neji was torn between congratulating hinata and killing naruto, everyone else just smiled, but something caught naruto's attention thou he didn't want to quite what he was doing he felt another pressure on his chest he pushed her off

"sorry hinata trust me I don't want to stop, but what' on me" she started crying again now looking at who is laying on his chest. He saw the look of concern on her face he lifted himself off her lap and looked down to see a much older tsunade now lifeless laying on him "hey grandma" no response "grandma, hey grandma" but no response "what happened to her" tears draining from his eye's. no one could answers not even look at him "will someone please tell me what happened to grandma tsunade" he picked he lip body and held on to her tightly crying on her shoulder he felt a presence behind him

"She gave her life to bring you back to us naruto." kakashi said now no his knees to be at eye level with naruto

"Why what happened to me" he said it was becoming harder and harder to talk tears pouring down his face

"The Akatsuki, captured you and removed the fox from you it killed you and she did the only thing she could to save you she exchanged her life for yours" kakashi said his voice was full of sorrow

"why, why, **WHY**" he screamed the last one "**WHY WOULD SHE WASTE HER LIFE TO BRING ME BACK**" he could hold it back, like a dam that just broke open tears came flooding out of naruto's eyes. The other around him shed their share of tears as well some more than others

"Because she loved you like you where her son, and from what I've seen parent will do anything to protect their children, she did this because she loves you" he said hopping that hearing her reasoning for sacrifice her self, but it did seem to be working he was now crying even more than ever. Hinata couldn't take it anymore she pulled him into the tightest hug she could muster and whispering to him "_it will be ok_" naruto never left go of tsunade's body, but was now crying into his chest, it seemed like all sounds around them died and all that could be hear was naruto crying for the lost of the only mother figure he had, but the silence didn't last

"I think that's enough" drago's voice echoed everyone turned to him, even naruto who stopped crying long enough to hear him "quit your dam crying we have work to do" he said starting to walk to naruto, but alura grabbed a hold of his arm

"Don't they've lost someone close?" she pleaded with him, but it was in vain he ripped away form her

"snap out of it" he shouted at everyone, he walked to the crying blond "get up we have more important things to worry about" naruto didn't respond this only angered him more "I said get up" he reached down and pulled naruto to his feet, tsunade's body hit the ground with a small thump "she's dead get over it" with the end of that sentence naruto punched him shattering the mask and sending him to the edge of the roof. He skidded to a halt putting his hand to his now uncovered face "feel better" he asked in an emotionless voice

"**shut the fuck up you piece of shit**" naruto screamed "**YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE MEANT TO ME OR ANYONE ELSE HERE, YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER"** naruto now realizing that he didn't know who it was he just hit **"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"**

"The name's drago and like I said you need to get over it all of you do" now getting to his feet face still hidden. Naruto's blood was boiling

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO KNOW YOU'RE THE REASON WHY SOMEONE LIKE HER DIED, IT'S MY FAULT"** that's it naruto's voice died tears poring non-stop

"and that's where you'd be wrong I do know" he pulled down the hood revealing a young white haired man (think yusei fudo from yugioh 5d's hair style but instead of black and gold think white and black) his eye's where an icy blue he wore a mask much like kakashi's but it wasn't just black it had the mouth of a dragon on it "yea I do" his eye's were full of sadness "I was once a Jinchūriki two and once my village learned of my existence they hunted me and my mother down after three long years of running we final felt we lost them, but then it happened" eye's filled with tears "do you know what it's like to watch your own mother have her throat slit and slowly die right before your eye's those do you what that's like I was six" his anger was at the braking point the "so yes I know what your going through, but she didn't sacrifice herself just for you to sit her and mope" he walked over and looked naurto in the eye's "he's right she did this because she loved you but also you have some unfinished business with that basterd who's tarring apart your home so if your done crying you, me alura and sasuke have some work to do" he walked back to alura rubbing he jaw

"I tried to stop you" she said with a smirk as he got closer, but whispered "you did good" looking now back at naurto he picked up tsunade's body and handed her to kakashi

"If I don't come back…" hinata covered his mouth and turned him around

"your not going anywhere do you hear me your not leaving me…not…again." she was crying fiercely "I…just…got you and now it's like the universe don't want us to be…" naruto kissed her

"I'm not going anywhere, but I'm not letting her sacrifice go in vain" he looked her straight in the face and whispered "and I want to marry you in this village, so I'm not going to let him ruin our home" he kissed her again her grip on him was tightening she broke his kiss

"I don't want you to go please" she looked into his deep blue eyes until her own rolled to the back of her head and her eye's shut

"Sorry hinata I can't let you get in this fight, this one's gona be on a hole new level" he handed her to anko then walked to sasuke "you on our side or that monster" he asked looking as serious as he could

"if I were on his side I would have stopped tsunade and you'd still be dead" he smirked, but his eye's looked at everyone else then back to naruto who nodded the two walked over to drago and alura who removed her mask and hood showing a redish/brown haired girls with amber eye's and tan skin "I'd say it's time for us to go right" they both nodded

"Not without us" lee shouted, but shika grabbed him halting his movement

"I don't think they planned on us going it gives madara to many extra targets and to many chances to grab one of us and use as bait or to put the rest in a trap" all eye's were on the group of four

"he's right we need sasuke's sharingan to combat madara's and the three of us have held the power of one of the three kings in our bodies so we can with stand their chakra" he pulled naruto aside "so what did the fox give you" naruto looked at him not understanding what he meant

"each tailed-beast when they are extracted leave behind a power, like your friend from the sand, even when the one-tail was take he still can move the sand that's his gift or if you prefer the term kekkei genkai, my beast told me that they leave behind a power so their Jinchūriki wishes to take revenge for putting them on their death bed or for some other reason, well have an advantage over those basterds." naruto fell back as a memory came rush into his mind the foxes voice was talking to him

"**Listen you brat in a few minute we'll finally be separated, but if that uchiha basterd thinks he's won he's dead wrong, he may have the powers of all tailed-beasts, but he's not unstoppable at least not at first his body will need some time to adjust to the power, so if you survive this I'm leaving you something to kill that basterd, I'd rather be dead than let that monster use my power to destroy my home" **

"Let's go we've wasted enough time here" sasuke said jumping down over the edge of the building fallowed by drago and alura. Naruto walked to the edge and before he jumped, he said to the group

"See you guys soon" now looking at anko holding hinata "keep her safe and with you when she wakes up" he jumped after sasuke and the others. He landed at the bottom of the building the four of them ran back to the building were they first met the leaf group "were are we going" naruto looking around saw a path of destruction parts of houses and stores ripped apart and on fire "he went that way" pointing to the path of chaos

"I never go into battle without my blade" drago said walking inside a building

"We hid our weapons before we met up with tsunade and the others, if we had our weapons they might not have trusted us like they did" sasuke answered.

"Trust me you'll be happy later when were fighting, that we stopped" alura said looking at the returning drago holding several swords one he recognized as sasukes. Drago handed alura a white handled sword with a black case she put it around her waist. Drago naruto only saw a black handle sticking out from drago's back

"this one's for you" he handed naruto a red handled sword with a navy blue case, the sword, was about four feet long and six inches wide naruto looked at him strange "it' your's, it was made from the claw of the demon king" again naruto looked confused "it made form the foxes fang, each of our blades is made form a piece of the Three Kings" now naruto looked profoundly confused. Drago just hung his head "explain to him while we're moving," he said to alura who nodded agreeing with him, naruto attached the sword to his side. The group took off fallowing the path of destruction

"The three kings are the three most powerful creatures on the planet each rules one domain of creature, the nine-tailed fox is the current king of demons, the black dragon of chaos is the king of dragons, and the serpent of order is king of monsters. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yea, but what I don't understand is why are you guys doing this" he asked nearly tripping over part of a demolished roof

"I don't know how the fox was with you, but both me and drago lost our families when we're young and the serpent and dragon becomes something like parents to us, were doing this to avenge them" she said with great sadness in her voice

"there he is" sasuke shouted and right a head of them standing on the top of a building stood madara uchiha just standing there smiling "looks like he hasn't notice us yet so lets use to our advantage" the four of them snuck around each taking one side ready to attack

* * *

Somewhere in another detention

Inside a castle like building a large red demon with two equally large horns warring a black suit and tie sat before a giant desk doing some kind of paperwork

"wait you need an appointment to see king yemma" a purple skinned with one horn he was pushed a side by a tall black haired man who looked like his body was chiseled from stone his face was of a soft and gentle person, beside him a man about half a foot shorter than him, with hair that looked like it was on fire the color was also black he to looked carved from stone, but he looked like a man who would rather kill you than to look at you

"Move you weak fool" the shorter man through him out of the way "we have business with your master" he said a group a muscular blue creatures surrounded them

"Listen guys we just want to talk, we don't want to fight if we don't have to" the taller one said sincerely, but they didn't move

"I'm going to be nice and give you until three to move other wise I'll eradicate you were you stand" the shorter one said stepping in front

"that is enough" king yemma spoke "let them through I just reinvaded this office last century I don't need blood all over the walks" the two walked to the desk "goku I would have expected something like this from vegeta, but not from you" he look at goku with disappointment in his eyes. Goku stepped forward with pleading eyes

"King Yemma you know me well enough to know I wouldn't do something like this unless it was absolutely necessary" the king nodded agreeing with what he heard "I need a favor"

"I know my blood pressure is going to go through the roof, but what is it"

"Vegeta and I need to return to earth" the king nearly flipped out of his chair

"are you kidding I just can't send you to earth just like that(snapping his fingers)" he looked at goku again and saw that look, the look of a man in desperation, the look that this was the last chance they had a look that he'd never thought he'd see on goku's face "why?"

"To save it, and all who live there. There's a great evil that's going on down there and I don't believe that earth can be save unless we intervene," he pleaded again

"Look goku I and the rest of the universe are indebted to the both of you, but I can not send you to earth not in the way you want"

"And what make's you think you know what we want" vegeta shouted

"What do you mean vegeta don't you wish to return to earth?" the giant king looked down at the shorter man

"your right that we need to return, but it is no longer the earth we knew, we wish to train some of our descendants in hopes that it will be enough or give them a fighting chance and once were done we'll let the universe decide their fate" vegeta's face was scowling even more at him. King yemma was in deep thought over this topic and looked like he would be like that for year "weather you give us permission or not were going" the king nearly jumped our of he set "and if you try and stop us, well we'll see how that goes for you" he smirked the king sat down and was in though once again and with a great sigh

"How long" his voice as low and sounded aged

"Until they are ready" vegeta's voice was neutral

"And when do you need to leave"

"Now!" his voice was sounding angrier

"Very well take the path the gateway will be open for you" the two men walked out of the office and once out of earshot

"Wow vegeta you're a better negotiator that I thought" he smiled at his short friend

"Shut up clown and let's get going" the two took the air gliding through yellow clouds "this just might be fun"

* * *

I hope you like this latest installment; let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 2

**I know it took a while longer than I hoped, but it's here I mean I really wanted to take my time with this one blending two of the greatest animes of all time isn't something to be take lightly and that brings me to my next point I may be ending my entire fan writing career I just can't find that spark I had when I first started, so I may continue or I may not only time will tell**

**Chapter 2 **

Naruto ran up the wall of the building in front of him forming with the help of a clone a Rasengan. On the other side sasuke formed the chidori, drago was creating something similar to the chidori, but it wasn't just his hand covered in lighting, but from his forearm to the tips of his finger were covered in electricity. Alura had water covering her entire arm coming up to a point and the end of her hand. The four reached the tops of the buildings they were running up all four simultaneously jumped putting forward their attacks

"**RASENGAN**" Naruto aimed his attack to madara's head

"**CHIDORI**" sasuke aimed at his torso

"**DRAGON THUNDER CLAW**" drago jumped over and aimed at the top of his head

"**AQUA SERPENT SPEAR**" her attack was directed to his torso as well only inches before their attacks connected a large black tail came from madara's back smacking them all away faster than they could blink sending each rocketing in different directions each creating a small creator

"Dam it we were so close" Naruto whined picking himself up. Madara's laughter filled the air

"did you really think you had a chance" (evil laugh) "I am the combined power of the greatest clan on the planet plus I have with in my body the power of the most powerful creatures to walk the face of the earth" he jumped down to the ground landing as if the ground were soft as air "you, you four could put a scratch on me no matter what kind of attack you use" the four stood up drago and alura's cloaks were ripped apart they both throw them off drago was warring a all black gi with a white shirt underneath, alura was an dark green gi with a purple shirt underneath naruto's and sasukes jackets were shredded

"dam that was my favorite one" Naruto said looking at madara "guys stay back" two clones appeared next to naruto forming the Rasenshuriken "take this" he throw the attack. Madara didn't even blink as the attack collided with his body. In the explosion of chakra, madara's body was gone, when the attack-ended madara was nowhere to be seen "did I get him" he asked looking around

"What do you think" madara's voice came form behind him. Naruto jumped back madara looked like he wasn't touched "that attack did hurt don't get me wrong, but it was still nothing compared to my power he stepped forward drago, alura, and sasuke jumped to naruto's side "thanks since your all together you've made my job of killing you much easier" he stepped toward them. Drago and alura drew their sword the two swords looked like normal blades

"that was just a warm up we were only testing you now lets show you our true power" alura spoke with venom in her words her pulps from normal to vertical her skin took from normal to a green tinted scaled her also sword changed the blade became limp and lengthened (like a long wipe/sword) "let me introduce you to Hebi uroko (serpents scale)

"well I guess the kid gloves are off" drago said his change was nearly identical except his scales were pitch black and his sword grew to six feet long (something like zabuzas) but the blade itself was black and the metal was white and in the middle a symbol of a black dragon stood out "allow me to introduce you to my friend Doragons kiba (dragon's fang). He looked to naruto "it's the gift given by our former prisoners, and it's your turn" then to sasuke who's eye were already with the sharingan.

"I'll try" naruto drew his sword holding it with to hand, and closed his eye's and concentrated like went he would draw on the foxes chakra. Felling a force poring through his body, he opened up his (vertical-pulped) eye's his body changed into his Initial from the sword was no longer one, but to identical red bladed swords (dueling swords) with a fox symbol on each

"And your blades name is Kitsunes tsume (foxes claw)" all four held their blades ready to strike

"So does anyone have a plan" sasuke asked not looking a way from madara

"Yea, I'm gona make the first attack after that look for an opening" drago said, but for anyone could argue the ground shook as he lanced himself at madara. First throwing his sword madara smacks it away

"you should throw sharp objects someone's gona get hurt" he smiled drago balled up his left fist and rammed it into madara's face the ground indented from the impact a five foot deep crater was form with madara right in the middle drago quickly pulled his fist back and jumped away madara turned his head to look at him sideways "I'm sorry was that supposed to do something" drago grind and pulled thin metal rope that was attached to his sword the blade came back at him spinning but before it reached it's master it sliced madara's head (from the neck up) off, his head landing in his hand, but no blood came shooting out form the wound "well if that's the best you can do" the head spoke

"were not done yet" alura shouted moving her arm forward sending her wipe like blade at him it wrapped all around his body and with a quick pull back his body was sliced apart, but still no blood, but the head screamed in agony "don't think it's over yet now" she screamed jumping out of the way

"**Fire Style:** **Giant Fire Ball Jutsu**" sasuke did the uchihas signature Jutsu, but just at the attack left sasukes mouth naruto's shouted (naruto + two clones)

"**Wind Style: Rasengan**" he throw the ball of wind energy into the flames creating a title-wave of fire engulfing the remainder of madara's body. The group smiled to themselves "well that wasn't so bad" naruto let out a small laugh

"what so funny" madara's voice came from the flames a dark figure could be seen inside the fire "did I miss a good joke or something" razing a hand about his head and quickly throw it to his side putting out the flames "if you talking about your attack then you have a right to laugh it was pathetic" he laughed and barred a sick smirk "that's it that's your true power well lets see how it measures up to mine" the earth was shaking his body was growing lager and larger while his skin burned away leaving a pitch black skinned monster with white eye and twelve black tails spouted from his backside, he finally stopped at twice the size of the hokage tower "this is real power your nothing but insects to me" one tail came crashing down at them.

* * *

Back with the leaf group

"we need to move" kakashi said jumping in the opposite direction of naruto and the others "I hate to say it, but it looks like madara's won, nothing can stand against the power of all nine-tailed beasts." he looked do to hinata "I'm sorry hinata, but I don't think he's going to make it" he looked back one more time as he and the rest of the group ran, but as he was about to jump further he felt something strange like something had just passed through his body he looked back, but shook it off

* * *

With naruto

"you know this has been fun and I don't want you fools to think you attack were completely pointless so I'll give you one last chance before I completely annihilate you" all twelve tips of his tails turned into mouths opening and looking at them a red balls of energy forming "so pleas amuse me one last time before I make you an example to the rest of the world, as to why they will fall before me and what will happen to any fool who dare challenge me" the four looked to each other, naruto put his arms cross his chest and smiled wickedly

"You're the fool here" naruto's voice was slightly darker he turned to sasuke "what the hell are you waiting for clown get to you spot" he snapped at sasuke drago had been expecting sasuke to yell or hit him, but he was not expecting sasuke to put up his hand in defense with a gentle smile say

"ok, ok calm down sheash you don't have to be so mean about it" sasuke jumped to one side of madara "ok I'm ready" drago looked to alura for help to understand what just happened but she two was standing in a similar stance as naruto her arms across her chest he was about to ask her what's wrong when his world went black

"What the hell! Kakarrot why the hell am I in a women's body" alura snapped at drago

"calm down vegeta look we spilt into two so we could control all of them at once I just picked this one hold should I have know you want this one" drago pleaded. Madara was just standing their looking at them impatiently

"You have exactly two minutes before I kill you," he snarled

"Hurry kakarrot" alura snapped. Drago jumped to the side opposite of sasuke (naruto across form alura, drago across from sasuke)

"Ready" drago shouted a little too haply for alura's (vegeta's) liking "how does this guy ware this mask all the time I can barely breath with it on"

"will you shut up" naruto snapped "it will completely drain them, but it should do the job" naruto fully stretched out both his arms at shoulder level, sasuke cupped both his hands together in front of him then moved them to his side, alura took a similar stance, but her hands were razed a little higher at chest level and both hand were facing the same direction not cupped together, drago was in the exact same stance as sasuke "any last words freak" madara was silent now curious as to what they were doing. The ground around them began shaking violently and becoming worse by the second

"**Kaaaaaaaaaa-Meeeeeeeee-Haaaaaaaa-Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**" blue destructive beam came from drago and sasukes hands aiming them forward at him

"**Galick Gun**" alura screamed as a purple beam of energy

"**Final Flash**" naruto screamed slamming both his hands together a golden beam came blasting out. All four connected with one of madara's tails, but each one was destroyed on contact the attacks reached his torso all four beams connected with each other causing a massive explosion of energy everything that was caught in the blast was instantly turned to dust, building crumbled and fell to piece's under the stress of the explosion. The attack faded quickly due to the lack of energy to keep it up the four fell to the ground out cold and completely drained. Naruto opened his eyes but he was surrounded in darkness drago, sasuke, and alura were their with him

"good at least one of their minds are open now" a dark and somewhat angry voice spoke at this time the other began to wake up "good their all up now we can get started" goku and vegeta appeared in front of them

"Were are we and who are you" alura asked in a demanding tone feeling around for her sword vegeta smiled

"She definitely my descendant" this brought confused looks to their faces

"Hi my names goku and he's vegeta and were your distant ancestors" goku said with a smile like an idiot. The look of confusion was priceless on all faces

"ok…." sasuke looked to the others then back to the two men before them then to look to his surroundings "were are we"

"were in your minds" goku said still smiling like a fool "you see vegeta said it would just be more of a pain to explain it to you guy individually so we pulled your minds into one space and…" vegeta smacked him upside the head "hey that hurt" vegeta just shook his head

"we have a time limit remember they be waking up soon" he looked to the four in front of him "listen we don't have a lot of time so I'll make this quick now listen up, in the years(actual amount of time will be made clearer soon) since we died many people have our blood in their vanes, but only a few lucky one have enough to inherit some of our traits and abilities, you four are the luckiest 90% of you is saiyan" vegeta said with a proud smile

"Saiya…what" naruto asked scratching his head thinking hard on he word

"don't strain your self we'll explain later, but all you need to know is you need to get stronger and we can train you, and with luck you'll be able to stop madara for good" the battle came rushing back to their minds

"But wait… what happened how'd we do that and wait isn't he dead I mean no one could have survived that" drago said more confused than anything

"Naive, and foolish he must be from you side" vegeta said with a smirk to goku

"Hey why is it you always try and blame me" he wined "any ways madara's alive, weak, but alive and knowing what kind of guy he is he'll be back and better prepared. As to how you'll learn to do it on you own we kind of took over your bodies to save you and your home, please he us our if you want to protect your home and your loved one's then met us at the village gates in one week we'll explain more and you can decide if your in" the darkness slowly fading away along with goku and vegeta. Naruto opened his eye's and found himself looking at a familiar hospital ceiling

"what am I doing here" he tried to sit himself up but found there was some extra weight he found his pale skinned beauty her head on his chest, arms wrapped around his neck she was fast asleep "_well I guess laying here a little longer couldn't hurt_" his mind came drifting back to what he was told "_what do I have to lose, I'll take to the others once hinata's wake, but for now_" he put his arms around her "_I just want to enjoy this_"

* * *

Well that's it kinda short but it think i got my point across so r&r bye


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about the wait, but my laptop needed repaired, I just got it back so hopefully it wont take to long to update again**_

_**Important:**__ should I move this fic to the crossover section and also I'm going to bring in some other dbz characters most likely some of the villains, but who do you guys think I should bring in._

_Now on with the show_

_Chapter 3_

Naruto laid there with hinata in his hospital bed his arm on her back slowly moving back and forth. He couldn't take his eye's off her "I can't believe I was so blind before" he said in a low voice as not to wake her up he continued to rub her back he leaned his head to look at the ceiling, but a pair of green eye's and a strand of pink hair peaking through the open door caught his attention "hey sakura" he said quietly she came out into his view and sat down on the bed next to him

"How are you doing" she asked sounding very concerned. He just smiled

"I'm fine how is everyone else" he asked with a smile felling hinata stir a little

"Well you're the first one up" she said looking very concerned at him. She also look nerves "naruto what happened, I mean what did you guys do we couldn't find any trace of madara's body" she said looking at him strangle. Naruto really couldn't tell her he really didn't know himself he put his head down not looking at her

"I really don't know it's all like a fuzzy dream" he stretched the truth he remember the hole battle he just didn't have an answer "you said I was the first one awake how long have I been out" he asked her feeling more than curious about what happen after the battle

"You been sleeping for three days"

"And what happened to the village how many died" he asked no emotion in his voice

"Surprisingly only six died during the battle, two were civilian, and" she looked to hinata "four of the hyuga elders died"

"How has hinata taken it" he asked knowing full well she was for getting rid of the elders to save the village and so they could be together, that's when his mind realized his mistake during the battle

"I doubt she know since you been in the hospital she's been right by your side this is the first she's sleep since the attack she wouldn't sleep till we knew you where in the clear" she smiled at him then to hinata "so you two finally got together" naruto knew it was a bad idea the answer, but it was far to late most all his friends saw the way the two acted just before the battle

"Yea" he said smiling. Sakura was still looking at him oddly, but before he could ask she got up to leave the room

"Ooo and expect a visit from the hokage in at one, I'll be back later after I check in on the others" and with that she left. Naruto looked over at his clock it read 12:53. "_I wounded who the new hokage is_" naruto sat there waiting listening to the sound of hinata sleeping peacefully thinking over the battle and what those strange men said to them "_we only have four days till they come back, and we don't even know if they're telling us the truth or if we should even trust them_" (sigh) "_well I'm not the only one they want to talk to so it should be a group decision_" his gaze fell on hinata who pulled herself closer to him (if it's possible) "_but if they can get me stronger, strong enough to stop madara for good then I'm in_" he sat there his mind began to wander about what life would be like with hinata, but he didn't get to far his eye's fell upon the clock it read 1:33 "_what. I must have day dreamed through the hokage's visit, wait if the new hokage was here they would have said something to get my attention, and there'd be a new sent in the room and all I can smell is me, hinata and sakura. What since when can I tell pick up scents_." his mind wandered "_it must be part of the fox's gift drago was taking about_" the sound of the door opening pull naruto out of his mind naruto watch as a very familiar gray haired masked ninja walked into his room

"what's up" kakashi asked plainly

"hey kakashi-sensei, how you doing" naruto said a little loud making hinata shift and again moving closer to him "what are you doing here" he asked in a lower voice

"what I'm not allowed to visit" he asked with a fake hurt tone in his voice "beside I'm not just here to say hi anyways" he smiled

"that's nice and all, but sakura told me the new hokage was come in here for something, ooo who is the new hokage" kakashi was about to answer but naruto cut him off after a quick look at his clock 1:46 "man he's late mean sakura told me around one and look he's over forty minutes late" he stopped talking abruptly and looked to kakashi who as far as naruto could tell was smiling under his mask "no, you, they made you hokage" he asked in a unbelieving tone

"I consider my self to be a sub until the true owner of that tile comes and takes it" he looked at naruto seriously. Naruto smiled slightly, but his mind quickly shifted

"I have something important to tell you" kakashi razed his hand

"I already know, Hiashi has already spoken to me and he told me all of it the elders plan" he smiled looking down at him and hinata "the two of you, and what he had planned, but as of right now that plan is over the elders are going to be dealt with within the next few hours and if a cretin blond wants I can also do marriage ceremonies" his one eye winked at naruto. Naruto blushed nearly matching a hinata blush

"thanks for the offer, and I might just take it, but we need to talk about something's first" he looked down to hinata

"I understand, but I also wish to know what happened during your fight. What I saw wasn't like any jutsu I've ever seen" naruto sighed hoping to talk about it later when everyone was awake, but kakashi didn't look like he was going to wait.

"well…" naruto told him the whole story form what he knew, the fox's gift to the strange guys claming to be his ancestors to meeting them at the village gates. Kakashi just nodded the whole time and when naruto finish kakashi stood up and walked to the door

"I want to talk to you and your friends in privet when they wake" kakashi face was in what looked like tsunades hokage mode he was in no joking mood "the moment everyone is up understood. Ooo naruto before I forget tsunades funeral is in two days I want you to be the one to deliver her eulogy" naruto was taken by sadness remembering that she really gone, but he nodded and kakashi walked out. Naruto laid back in his bed feeling a little scared with the way kakashi was acting

"_he only acts that way when something is serious._" naruto's mind was jumping around, but before he got to far the soft sound of hinata sighing pulled him back to reality he smiled all his cares left him looking down at her knowing that he was holding the one person who has and will always love him for just being him was in his arms. He softly pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her he kissed her on her forehead, her sent was intoxicating he felt like he was in heaven "_I want this, I want to wake up every morning and see her laying with me. The faster you become Miss Uzumaki the better_" he smiled and fell asleep holding her

* * *

Over in another hospital bed

Drago was starting to wake from his sleep slowly opening one of his eye's "where the hell am I" he lifted his head to look around about five minutes later he figured out he's in a hospital bed, but something felt off on his side he felt a body latch on to him looking down he saw a long strand of hair sticking out from under the blanket "well I'm not complaining about you being the first thing I see when I wake up alura, but I really don't think a hospital is the best place" he sat up accidentally moving her a low grown came from under the blanket, but this grown didn't belong to alura he's herd her make that noise before and this sounded nothing like her. He through of the blanket to find a young long black haired girl lay there sleeping soundly "who the hell are you" he asked not caring if she woke up

"her name is hanabi and she's my daughter" a man with long dark hair and pale eye's walked in

"and you are" drago asked looking annoyed "and why is she in my bed"

"my name is Hiashi hyuga head of the hyuga clan" Hiashi said to him walking over to the bed

"ok, but that don't explain why she's in my bed" he snapped and for the first time he notice his mask was missing he removed hanabi from him he searched the room for his mask finally finding it where he least expected to in hanabi's hand she was clutching it he pulled it form her and put it back on. Drago glared daggers at Hiashi

"calm down" he ordered "I'll explain everything" he walked over to an open chair "you see hanabi and I both saw what happened during your fight with madara uchiha my daughter has become quit infatuated with you. We came here at first to find my older daughter hinata. She with your friend naruto" drago thought back to before the battle he did remember seeing a girl with pale skin and long black hair talking with the blond "unfortunately some problems did arise in a few members of my clan died during the attack, today is the first day we could come. I needed to speak with the hokage in private so I told hanabi to go on ahead to the hospital and to wait for me if she wanted to visit you. As you see she can be a little head strong"

"trust me I know what your talking about the girl I came here with, is very stubborn and will do just about anything to get what she wants" he chuckled a little Hiashi smiled as well, but his eye's quickly shifted to the bed drago looked back she was still asleep

"I'd like to thank you, for what you did for us if not for you and the others we'd probably be enslaved by now" Hiashi stood up "and I'd like to ask a favor of you" drago just shrugged

"sure. What do you need" he asked watching Hiashi head for the door

"if you could watch her until I return" drago looked from the sleeping child to the older man and smile

"sure, I'm guessing your going to visit your daughter and future son-in-law" Hiashi just nodded and left

"I though he'd never leave" a voice came form behind him. Drago quickly turn around only to have the hanabi jump into him wrapping her arms around his neck. Drago was in complete shock and was speechless tile another voice caught his attention

"hey scale face you up" alura's voice yelled from the hallway

"this isn't going to end well" drago mumbled under his breath

* * *

In sasukes room

Sakura sat staring at the sleeping uchiha smiling the room was dead silent the only sounds were coming from sasukes breathing "what's going to happen to him" sakura asked as kakashi walked inside the room.

"on the one hand he betrayed the village and now is a wanted man" sakura tensed up thing the worst "on the other hand he aided it the halt of the most wanted man on the planet thus ending a war before it even began" he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "I think his good deed out way is bad ones at the moment so I don't think it will be hard to get the other kages to agree in removing him from the bingo book" kakashi walked to the door again "when he wakes up he's in your care, so you have to keep an eye on him for me, ooo and also he, naruto and the other two are to meet with me in my office when they have awakened" he was about to leave

"wait, not that I'm complaining about being the one to keep an eye on sasuke, but isn't that job more suited for an anbu" she asked slightly curious why he picked her

"as of right now all anbu members are being retrained, and trust me if any of them thought danzo was unreasonable or cruel then they'll hate the new root leader" he smiled "_do me proud anko_" "so you'll have to do for now, and sakura" he said half way out the door "keep him out of trouble" and with that he was gone she looked to the doorway once more

"he's gone you can open your eyes now" she said the sleeping uchiha. His eyes opened looking up at her

"you've gotten better" he said sounding half awake "so I hear that soon I may no longer be considered a criminal and you're to stick to me like a shadow now" he asked/stated

"yea, so don't make us regret giving you a second chance ok" she said in a soft voice. To which he nodded

"thank you" he said in a hushed voice "and with all things considered I'm happy to be home" he looked at him and smiled

"I'm glad to"

* * *

Miles and miles to the west

Goku and vegeta where flying over the tree tops "it took that red ape three days to get us physical bodies, ha so much for being the ruler of the after life" vegeta said pissed

"come on vegeta, king yemma has to run the entire afterlife we should be thankful he got to us this fast" he pleased with his hot tempered friend. Goku was looking around "are you sure were heading the right way" a low growl came from vegeta

"I lived in that for as long as I lived on earth I know where I'm going" he snapped back stopping and quickly descending to the ground "were here" not stopping after touching the ground but keep going down

"hey wait" he flew down after him. Down into the whole vegeta was making "hey how far down do we have to…" he stopped seeing vegeta was gone. Vegeta dug down into an underground cavern

"over here" vegeta yelled goku fallowed the sound of his voice goku found a trap door leading even further down "bulma thought it would be a good idea to have a safe house and a place to keep one of every capsule she and her family created" his voice echoed in the room goku finally found him standing in front of a wall of capsules "ok I found them" he pulled out a case

"good now lets get something to eat" goku wined vegeta just shook his head

"you're useless you know that clown, we have three days before were do back so…" vegeta started

"on to the look out" goku shouted taking off into the sky

"idiot" vegeta flew after him

* * *

On the boarder of the land of fire

A group stood around a mangled body of a man "is he alive" on asked poking him his body moved "he is alive quick get him back the village" two of the men in the group picked him while carrying him to the village one of them was trying to keep him wake by talking to him "stay with us, come on tell me your name" he asked. The man slowly opened one red eye

"you can call me tobi" he said in a weak voice

* * *

Well I hoped you like this chapter so please read and review and good night


	5. Chapter 4

Ok as always I send warm thanks who read this fic and a special thanks to animefanbren for all your reviews I know I can count on you to let me know what you think of the chapter. Ok now on with the show

Chapter 4

Inside sasuke hospital room sakura was watching him as he drifted back into slumber "_what was with him, he's never acted this nice, hell that nearly the sasuke I've dreamed of, maybe just maybe he's changed. I mean he acted different at the start of the attack_" sakura was becoming more bold after thinking this she climbed into the bed, mimicking hinata laying nearly on top of him just as she settled in a hand wrapped around her back and ended at her shoulder she nearly jumped feeling this

"It's about time" sasuke said not opening his eyes but a smirk was present on his face

"Sasuke, are you ok you've been acting strange" she asked after calming herself down

"I feel fine for the first time in years I feel the darkness in side of me all the anger and hate is gone" he said turning his head to her eye's still closed "a near death experience makes a person reprioritize the things in their lives" turning his head back to the ceiling "my revenge is nearly complete danzo is already dead just the two elders remain, but after that the resurrection of my clan is my highest priority" his eye's open now he looked to into sakura's green eye's "and to do that I need someone by my side that I can trust with my life, someone strong, someone who'd fight the devil himself with me." he smiled at the look of shock on her face at what he was saying "I need someone like you. Well sakura will you'll you…" he did get the chance to finish sakura acted as if she was on autopilot she through her arms around his neck and kissed him, but all to quickly she realized what she was doing and pulled away "I'll take that as a yes" she speechlessly nodded

"then it looks like hinata isn't the only one to get her dream-guy." she said quietly smiling as if she was in paradise as sasuke held her "so went do you think we can make it official" she asked sounding egger

"Calm down it hasn't been a day yet and I'm still considered an S ranked…" she kissed him again but this time he joined in

"when ever your ready if fine with me, but don't wait to long" she said getting up from the bed sasuke grabbed her hand to stop her "I'll be back I have other patents to check on, I'll be back once my shifts over" he let go he nodded as she left the room. With a sigh he rolled to his side his mind drifted to the battle and the two men

"Not much time till they come back, then maybe they can tell me what the hell they did to me" sasuke said to himself. He shut his eyes as something under the blanket move from behind him to his front

* * *

In drago's room

The door opened and alura walked in "hey you won't believe what I…" she walked in to find drago being held by a young dark haired girl. Alura grind at him "who's your new friend" alura was fight a chuckle watching her held him tighter

"Now it's not what you think" drago started trying to pry lose, but losing still not at full strength. Alura just smile

"Really all I see is a girl with a crush who got hold of her crush and is scared to share," she laughed. The whole time hanabi was just glaring at her

"Share why would I share him with a hag like you, he deserves much better like me" hanabi said glaring daggers at alura while sticking her tong at her. Alura stood there furry building up inside her fists balled up

"Now, now alura she didn't mean it" he was now desperately trying to get away from her and run for cover

"O so you know this witch" hanabi asked smiling at the fact she was making the girl angry. Alura was at her braking point "now drago where were we" she asked trying to pull him closer. That did it alura lots it he nearly jumped swing he fist at the girl only to have drago step in front of the blow at the last second escaping hanabi's grip the attack sent him into the wall and out the other side into someone else room "my hero you stopped this old hag form hurting your princes" hanabi said jumping down off the bed barely dodging another swing form alura. Hanabi ran over and sat up the unconscious drago "are you ok" she asked looking him over. Alura took a deep breath and walked over to them

"let me have a look" hanabi only glared at her, but soon enough let alura look over drago's injuries about two minutes later "he's fine, he should wake up in a few minutes" alura picked him up and put him back into bed "he's a quick healer" she smiled at the little girl, trying to think a way to get rid of her so she could talk to drago alone "where are you parents" she asked as hanabi sat on the bed and started playing with his hair

"I'll answer you question if you answer mine" alura just rolled her eye's, but nodded "I snuck away from my father to visit him, when I heard my father I pretended to be asleep he asked drago if he could keep an eye on me while he went to see my sister and her boyfriend" she said playing with his mask now. That's went alura notice the similarities of this girl and the girl naruto was with "now for my question" hanabi now looked at her "why does he ware a mask when there's nothing wrong with his face" she asked while pulling down him mask. Alura quickly pulled it back up, she sighed this was one of the questions she did want to answer

"You know what a Jinchūriki is," she asked hopping not to explain what she once was

"yes, my sisters boyfriend is one the elders don't like him because he's one or at least that's what I heard one of them say" hanabi said looking at her unsure what she was getting at

"well every person who is or was a Jinchūriki bears a mark usually a on their face marking them, naruto's whiskers are his mark" she pulled back some hair behind her right ear "this is mine" hanabi saw alura's ear was pointed like an elf's ear. Hanabi cocked her head, but was silent "drago wares a mask to hide his" she pulled down his mask, but no such mark was present then alura opened his mouth inside every single tooth was a fang each to looked raiser sharp. Once hanabi got a good look alura quickly shut his mouth and pulled his mask back up "that his mark I can hide mine and naruto can say his is birth marks, but drago wares a mask to hide his" she knew what was coming next

"Why, do you need to hide it" she asked still not grasping what was so wrong

"you've heard the name Jinchūriki, but do you know what it means" hanabi shook her head no "it's a host a human prison for demon and tailed beasts" alura said without any emotion the young girls face was shock "naruto was the prison for the nine-tailed fox, drago held the black dragon of chaos and I was the holder of the white serpent of order. People feared and hated us because of what we carried, they believed we're the beast and would rise up and kill them all, my father was the leader of a small village in the land of snow when the serpent appeared my mother sacrificed herself to seal the creature inside of me and my father made sure I was trained away from the village so no one would know about the beast being inside of me. Drago wasn't so lucky his father seal the dragon inside him at the cost of his life while his mother did her best to hide him from the villagers, it didn't last very long they found his mother and tortured her, what they didn't know was drago was hidden, but he could still see and hear what was happening" a tear ran down her face "I'm sorry for snapping at you" alura apologized

"And I'm sorry I insulated you, but that don't mean this is over" hanabi walked to the door of drago's hospital room "I'm going to find my dad all see you soon" she said with a smile

"Yea I'll see you around" alura said smiling back

"I wasn't talking to you" with that she left. Alura turned back to drago

"She's gone you can open your eyes" drago did just that sitting up in his bed

"You needed to talk with me" he got out of bed

"yes two things one you know that white haired guy that was with the group before the battle" he nodded "he's apparently the new kage of the village and needs to talk with us, sasuke and naruto about the battle and what happened" he nodded "and second" she cocked her head "well it looks like I'm not the only one" he looked at her with confusion written allover his face. Then she pointed to a his backside, he turned his head to look his eye's where wide

"When the hell did that get there" he turned back around to her

"Don't worry to much I have one to" she said turning around "I think it makes my ass look good don't you" she asked shaking her butt at him

"I…that is…I" he was speechless as she walked over to him

"I'm waiting for an answer" she poked him in the chest. He was looking around for something to get him out of the room

"Hey shouldn't we find naruto and sasuke and talk with that guy" he darted out of the room

* * *

Inside naruto's room

"Naruto….naruto…. Naruto" hinata's voice came ringing into his ear. After a minute he felt someone pushing on him "naruto you need to wake up", she finally got him to open up his eyes

"Hey" he said bringing a hand to caress her face "what did you need"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but we need to talk" Hiashi's voice came from a chair next to the bed naruto immediately sat up

"Lord Hiashi, how can I help you" naruto asked sincerely hopping not to get on his future father-in-laws bad side

"please call me Hiashi or father if you like" he smiled friendly "as I said we need to talk" his face sifted back to this serious/normal face "during you battle with the monster madara uchiha the council got work that you and hinata have become an item" the two teens looked a little worried

"But wait kakashi-sensei said you told him about the elders plan and he's taking care of it" naruto asked his attentions was now officially perked

"You 100% right, but until they have been removed as a threat, you should still worry" he stood up ready to leave "but you should know that they may approach you, but after your fight and victory over madara they my approach you with the idea and approval of you union with hinata"

"Why would they do that, they hate naruto" hinata asked she had an idea, but she wanted her fathers reason

"they will consider naruto to be a valuable weapon to the huyga, if they talk to you before kakashi is able to get rid of them just go along with anything they say" he turned to leave but stopped thinking he needed to do something to lighten them mood looking to his daughter and son-in-law "and consider this an order I want my first grandchild before I die" looking over at the two blushing like mad "and by the looks of you two I wont have to wait long" the looks on their face's where priceless he smiled walking out. Naruto got out of bed to stretch his legs

"naruto" hinata shrieked in shock "you have a tail" naruto turned his head looking down at a his back side and sure enough a long thin brown tail hung there limp naruto putt his hands to his head some of his fingers touched his hair it felt different he ran into the bath room and looked into the mirror he yelled

"It's black when the hell did my hair turn black and why do I have a tail" he yell running back into the room "when did this happen" he asked hinata

"I don't know when I fell asleep you where blond and didn't have a tail, and when I woke up you where like this"

"Why the hell is this happening," he asked no one pacing around the room is tail wagging back and forth with each step. This caused hinata to giggle naruto looked to her annoyed "I'm happy this is funny to you, but if you haven't notice I'm now more of a freak" he snapped regretting it immediately "hinata I'm sorry" he jumped over to her "I didn't mean it" hopping she wasn't mad at him and leave that was the last thing he wanted or needed. She only sat there and smiled

"I know your just stressed I was giggling because the tail makes you look even cuter" she kissed him "but I'm gona miss the blond hair"

"It looks liker where not the only ones this is happened to" drago's voice came form the door "you ready," he asked

"For what" naruto asked walking over to him

"that white haired guy wanted to talk with us and since he's in charge of this village we should get this over with, so come on alura's getting the uchiha" naruto nodded

"I'll meat you outside in a few minutes" drago nodded then turned to hinata

"And your sister about got me killed" he said walking out of the room. Hinata looked to naruto he only shrugged. Few minutes later naruto was ready to go making sure his tail was hidden in his pants

"after I talk with kakashi what do you say to dinner" she nodded jumping into him kissing him lightly "it's a date" naruto walked out of the room "see you soon" he walked outside finding drago, sasuke, and alura waiting for him "well lets get this over with the sooner we get done the sooner I can have dinner" the four made their way to the hokage tower

* * *

Mean while in another village

Inside a medical house "how is he" one man asked

"it's incredible he should be dead right now but he refuses to give up" one dressed in doctors uniform "look he's trying to say something" the body moved his hand for them to come closer as the two moved closer they hear him say

"you'll do" the man grabbed both men by the throats. Both his arms turned tar black and like tar the black moved over into the men's bodies traveling all the way down covering their entire body "now bring me the strongest in the village" he ordered the two nodded and walked away "and hurry I don't have a lot of time"

* * *

Ok I know this one sucked but it hopefully with get better


	6. Chapter 5

Ok there's the next one enjoy

Chapter 5

While walking to the tower naruto saw his chance to get some questions that where bugging him answered "hey drago" the white haired teen looked to him "I need some questions answered" drago nodded "well first off you said something about the fox leaving me a gift, what is it"

"I was wondering when you would ask that. The simplest way I can explain this what ever ability's you possessed when using the foxes chakra are now yours for keeps" he looked hopping naruto could fallow what he was saying, but he saw a little confusion in on his face "like you very own bloodline" a flash of excitement came across his face

"Alright, my own bloodline." naruto was starting to bounce around with excitement "I need to think of a really cool name. Ok now my second question what's with the swords I mean they just changed, hey where is my sword"

"They don't allow weapons at a hospital dobe, kakashi probably has them" sasuke said taking lead of the group.

"That sword is you Jinchūriki weapon" naruto looked at him with excited face. Drago saw the next question before naruto could ask it "when the tail-beast where sealed the first time a weapon was made for each Jinchūriki to aid in welding the beast power" drago told naruto while looking around for something that's when he notice the street's where bare, not a soul was walking around except them, but this was his first time in this village so he wasn't sure if this was usual or not, but something didn't feel right "the swords also act as a chakra represent seal symbol carved into the handle as a precaution if the beast chakra goes out of you control. by calling out the swords name you activate the seal symbol thus pushing the chakra back, ooo I forgot you swords name Kitsunes tsume (foxes claw)" he saw the tower a head of them

"That so cool" naruto smiled widely. His noise pick up something "what's that" he asked then looking around he saw no one "where is everyone"

"It's about time you noticed" sasuke snapped looking back at him "since we walked out of the hospital there hasn't been anyone on the streets" he then looked to the hokage tower

"What you smell is fear" alura told him walking next to him "what the grouch said is true not a single person is out not since we where released, and add in the thick layer of fear it's easy to see they afraid of us" she said looking away then focusing on the tower

"Why, why would anyone be afraid of us we save the village" naruto picking up his pace to catch up with the others

"ooo I don't know the fact that I'm am S class criminal, you three where Jinchūriki and we leveled a good part of the village to stop a mad man who in their eye's was only here because of us" sasuke yelled a little to loud. Naruto hung his head

"_Again their afraid of me again I spent years getting people to not fear me. After pain people were more open with me and in one swift move I'm, back to square one" _he slowed down his walking drago and alura sensed his sadness

"hey bro cheer up, if these people cant see what an amazing protector they have right now they be kicking themselves in the ass the day they finally learn, then you'll be wishing they acted like this again" drago said trying to cheer him up

"Thanks, wait you called me bro, like as in brother why" he was happy someone considered him a brother he would have been happier if it was the uchiha in front of him. Drago smiled under his mask

"Well your one of us a former Jinchūriki not only that you held one of the kings. Very Jinchūriki and former is part of our family and we need to stick together" drago put an arm around him giving him a rough hug

"and I'm going to need all the help I can get keep an eye on this guy" she mimicked drago's arm on naruto's shoulder "and as family I'm expecting to be invited to the wedding little brother" she smiled seeing naruto smiling again "that's better now lets get this over with, as I remember you have a date and if we tag along we can get to know our sister-in-law better and" looking to the white haired teen across from her "we can have some well deserved down time" the two let go of the former blond seeing he was feeling better. Sasuke slowed down giving the two a look of thanks drago and alura walked ahead seeing the sasuke needed to talk with naruto

"listen up I'm only going to say this once" sasuke not looking at him "thank you, for never giving up on me" he made sure no one was looking he did the same as drago and alura and gave him a brotherly hug only for a seconded "I'm sorry for all I put you, sakura and the others through and I hope you still think of me as a brother, because you're the only family I have left" he was now looking at naruto who as smirking like a mad man

"who are you and what have you done with sasuke" he asked to which sasuke just rolled his eye's, but he smile none the less "it's not a problem, but next time you go off all crazy don't expect me to save your ass from yourself" again sasuke rolled his eye's, but smiled

"Deal" the two didn't notice they had arrived at the tower or that drago and alura where watching them

"Awwwww isn't that sweet and here I thought sasuke was this big tough guy, but he's nothing, but an old softy" alura said with some laughter in her voice

"Shut up" he snapped as the four entered the building once they made there way through the building till the made it doors of the hokage's room where shizune was waiting for them

"Hello naruto how are you feeling" she asked in her usual tone

"I feel fine how are you holding up" he asked walking to the door. Her eye's showed the sadness she felt on the inside

"It's like losing a mother" naruto hugged her they stayed like that for a minute or two

"I know I feel like I've lost my grandma" he sighed holding on to her

"Thank you naruto" she smiled "I still have my little brother" she hugged him back as they parted shizune noticed something "trying a new look are we, I liked the blond better" she smiled putting her hand through his hair

"Yea, well I though it would be nice for a change" he lied "is kakashi in" she nodded

"He's been waiting for you" naruto knocked on the door

"Come in" kakashi voice came from the other side of the door. The group walked in leaving shizune alone again

"I'm sorry naruto, I wish I could tell you, but it would only hurt you more". She turned and went to do work. Inside the hokage's office kakashi sat at the desk looking over paperwork he glanced up at them then put the papers down

"I trust the four of you had a nice stay in the hospital" they all nodded "good now down to business it has come to my attention that you four had help in stopping madara, am I correct" he asked "and don't worry about what you say I've activated a sound sealing jutsu so we can speak freely, so tell me everything" he ordered. The four replayed the events of the battle to him he spoke not a word till everyone had a chance to tell what happened. Kakashi sat their taking it all in for what seemed like an eternity of silence

"So you'll be meeting with them at the village gate in two days right when you done I what to talk with the four of you immediately after words" he ordered in a serious voice

"You can't be serious they were just dreams" drago said not believe any of it

"A dream you all had at the same time and you all remember what exactly was spoken in the dream. No I don't think so, look I know it's hard to believe, but trust me I've died once and I had a heart to heart with someone one the other side so there's no doubt in my mind these two men exist" the four looked to each other then to kakashi "just meet with them and see what they have to offer." they nodded "you are dismissed except you sasuke, I would like to have a word with you"

"Good luck buddy" drago said walking out of the room alura fallowed him naruto gave sasuke a thumbs up and left the room sasuke turned back to his former-sensei

"Yes, kakashi what did you want" sasuke asked deadpan voice kakashi stood up and waked to the window

"What are your plans, what do you intend to do. After that little display in the hospital with sakura I'd imagine you plan on staying here and bring to back to life your clan" he looked to sasuke whose face was surprised and pissed

"You listened in" kakashi nodded his head yes

"Your still consider a criminal of the highest class. Leaving you alone for to long would be a bad idea on my part. I'm still waiting on my answer" on kakashi was facing him completely

"I don't know what exactly you heard, but I didn't mean any of it I was on pain killers I was completely out of it" kakashi could tell by the tone of his voice he was lying

"forget it then, what are your plans are you going to stay" sasuke nodded "good now catch" he through a part of keys "those are they key's to an apartment you'll be saying in until the uchiha compound is fix" kakashi smiled "or if you don't like that one you could always stay with sakura" kakashi joked "but seriously you should probably lay low until you are no longer classified as a criminal" sasuke nodded

"Is that it" he asked emotionlessly kakashi nodded. Sasuke left the tower and walked back to the hospital "she said she'd meet me after she was done, and as strong as she's gotten I don't want to piss her off now"

* * *

At the hyuga main house

Hinata was in her room getting ready for her dinner with naruto knowing him they where just going for ramen "_he could surprise me and we could go out somewhere fancy_" she pictured her and naruto out in a fancy place she took a spit of her drink and found a ring in the bottom of her cup then naruto grabbed her hand and got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. If it wasn't for gravity hinata would be floating dew to her fantasy

"Day dreaming about naruto again" hanabi's voice came from her doorway. Hinata jumped hearing her sisters voice she turned to she her sister walking inside and sat down on her bed "so where are you going" she asked looking around hinata's room for something

"Naruto and I are going out to eat with our friends why" hinata asked looking at her sister who was now inside hinata's closet "what are you doing"

"I'm looking for your diary" she said in an uncaring voice "and if you going you should leave…" she could finish

"hinata" an old voice came form the doorway both hinata and hanabi looked to find three elders one female and two male in pure white robs standing in her door way "out hanabi" the eldest said hanabi didn't bother arguing he just left leaving hinata along with the elders "hinata sit down" the eldest (one in the middle) ordered she did as she was told. A different elder (one on the left)stepped forward "it has come to our attention you have recently began a relationship with one Uzumaki Naruto, am I correct" hinata nodded the elder on the right stepped forward "do you have any idea what that thing is" the female elder yelled

"Yes, he's Naruto Uzumaki and he's saved this village twice now" hinata said sanding up looking at her with hatred in her eye's

"that maybe, but he is also the cause of those attacks, pain came here to get him, and madara uchiha destroyed part of the village because he was able to get a hold of that demon, your naruto wasn't strong enough to save himself and he's certainly not strong enough or worthy enough to even be in the same room as a hyuga let alone the one next in line as head of clan" she snapped and that did it the anger hinata's was giving off could be felt in the air

"I'm only going to worn you once you dried up old bag of dust, if you or any of you says one more thing against naruto I'll kill you where you stand" her Byakugan to show she meant every word "and you wrong he's more than worthy. Naruto's struggled all his life to get to where he is everyone in this village treated him like he was the plague just because he was protecting us" the elders gave her an odd look "naruto protected us from the fox he was holding inside him it is because of him that we are still here it's not his fault some crazy people wanted the fox, but he's done everything in his power to save and protect us" she nearly yelled at them

"bullshit" she spoke again "he had two very simple options that he didn't do that would have saved us so much trouble" even though she was angry beyond belief hinata wanted to know what she was talking about so she let the old one talk "he could have just handed himself over to the Akatsuki" hinata was going to yell, but she was cut off "or he could have done what the third or any good ninja of this village should have done the day the fox attacked he should have just killed himself and saved us all the time and effort" that did it hinata had had enough she charged at the old women, but someone jumped in front of her and held her in place "thank you Hiashi if you didn't intervene I would have had to kill her for trying to kill me" she smiled. Hiashi said not a word to her, but held hinata firmly in place

"That's enough hinata you and I know the true, it don't matter what they think" she went into neutral stance but her eye's never left the old women. Hiashi then turned to "as I understand it you never told hinata she could not be with naruto am I correct" the old women was about to speak but the eldest member cut her off

"That is correct Hiashi thou me may have different views about it I can not deny the fact that he could be valuable to the clan in the future" the elder looked to his others they nodded understanding what he was implying

"then he will attend dinner with us tonight so you can get to know him better and maybe see what my daughter sees in him" the eldest smiled hearing this ideal

"It is fine with us, but what is you take on him" Hiashi knew this was coming

"I hold nothing against naruto all the hate and anger I have is directed to the nine-tailed fox" he said felling his daughter wasn't going to attack again so he let go and face his elders "I saw the fox when it first attacked the village and not now or ever have I seen naruto show no signs that the fox had any influence on his actions so I have no problem with him" they nodded "now if that is all we'll see you at dinner" again they nodded then left. Hiashi then turned to his daughter

"Father me and naruto were going out for dinner with our friends" she pleaded with him he smiled

"I don't think they'll have a problem eating here and besides with more friend they'll be an aid to you and naruto if the elders get out of hand" she nodded "I'll go tell the cooks to expect more for dinner" and with that he left her be

"I should find naruto and the others and tell them" she ran out of her room and out of the compound to find the former blond ninja

* * *

With goku and vegeta

"There it is" goku yelled pointing to a floating half domed building "the look out hasn't changed a bit" he yelled as they got closer

"And neither has its residence" vegeta pointed to the pure black skinned man standing at the edge of the building as the to landed Mr. Popo greeted them

"Hello goku vegeta what can I do for you" Mr. Popo asked smiling

"We need to us the look out again" goku said "more on the lines to the hyperbolic time chamber" Mr. Popo nodded

"even though we rebuild the door way it is not the same the doorway leads to a dimension similar to that one with one difference time moves the same in this dimension as it does in ours" goku looked to vegeta

"That's fine as long as we're not in this dimension it will work" vegeta said looking to goku

"Good lets crash her for the night, Mr. Popo we'll be having four more guest coming soon" he nodded

"It will be nice to have some one else to talk to I've been here alone for so long…" he was going to continue with the load sound of goku's stomach stopped him "well that's one sound I could never forget. Come in and I'll make some dinner" the saiayns fallowed him inside

* * *

Back at the village

Madara eye lids where growing heavy as the two men dragged seven people inside the room "good my body can't assimilate all this power at once so I'm going into a hibernation that will last until by body can handle this power" he held out his hands "so you will guard my body and to ensure I am safe" back tentacles shot out imbedding into each of them "I am temporarily transfer some of my power and essence into you, ounce I am away I will take my power back but until then you are to protect my body" the tentacles came back into his hands "and you are to take care of my enemies in my absence do you" understand

"Yes, master" they answered

"Good" madara's eyes closed as his body went limp and fell to the ground" the nine surrounded him in a circle

* * *

Ok I hope you liked this one 


	7. Chapter 6

Ok here's the latest installment in this fic this one's basically a filer next one has more plot movement so read this one or not

Chapter 6

Goku and vegeta where chowing down on what ever Mr. popo put in front of them after about the six course of food a thought popped into goku's mind (other than food) "hey Mr. popo where the guardian" he asked looking around "I thought we would have seen him by now"

"there isn't one, no one has been worthy of the title" he said picking up some of the dirty dishes. Vegeta got up from the table

"I'm going to set up the rooms" he announced leaving popo to clear and goku to engorge himself.

"what do you mean not worthy of the title" goku asked putting down an empty soup bowl

"the guardian of earth must me pure hearted and devoid of any evil in their heart" popo said carrying a few more dishes away coming back with some water "there was one about seventeen years ago, but he died before I could contact him"

Walking through the lookout to where he remembered the hyperbolic-time-chamber should be. He found the room he was looking for and quickly stepped inside, it was the same as it was before an hour glass themed building surrounded by a never ending white

"a now I remember why I hated this room, it's nothing, but a blinding white abyss. Makes my head hurt just looking at it" vegeta pulled out a few capsules "I hope those kid's had a good rest, they'll needed it to survive my training"

* * *

In the leaf village

Hinata was running through the village searching for naruto. While naruto was going showing drago and alura around the village until they would meet up with hinata for dinner currently they where heading for his apartment he wanted a change of cloths and looking down at his new weapon he needed to ask his friends some questions in private. As they reached his home a few people stepped outside all glaring death daggers at the trio

"didn't anyone tell you staring is rude" drago shouted at them everyone ran some even screamed "what hell is wrong with these people we risk our lives to save them and they act like we caused it" he mumbled climbing the steps to naruto's apartment once inside the naruto's face changed form his happy normal to serious

"you guys felt it to didn't you" drago and alura acted like they didn't hear him they where to busy looking around his home "hey I'm talking to you" naruto yelled alura just shook her head

"you live here" alura asked in a kind of disgusted tone "unexcitable, I'll not have you or hinata live in such filth, and what about children this place is to small" she marched around the room picking up trash and dirty cloths. At the mention of kids naruto's face turned beet red and wish that he would have cleaned up his home.

"wait a minute hinata and I just started dating, kids haven't crossed our minds yet" he argued his face becoming redder "I just haven't had the chance to clean lately" but his words fell upon deaf ears drago pulled naruto outside

"trust me you'll never get a word in now she's in cleaning mode, this is nothing you should have seen it when we first met she was ten times worse and I lived in a cave" he smiled. drago closed his eye's "I'm guessing that feeling you where talking about was right after our trip to the hokage's office am I right" naruto nodded "you felt the same after your beast was extracted" naruto nodded "I'm not sure what this means, but it can't be good" drago looked back at naruto's door hearing alura cuss about something she found

"but why, I though madara already took them inside his body"

"I bet it's because we still have a part of the beasts inside of us. That's most likely why we felt what ever he's doing" he was about to continue until he saw hinata running toward them "hey look a live your girls here" naruto turned just in time to see her make up the last step, drago chose to leave the two alone and snuck back inside and found alura in a cleaning frenzy

"hey hinata is something wrong" he asked see the look of anger and fear on her face

"naruto I about dinner can we have our just us dinner tomorrow" she hoping he didn't take it the wrong way. Naruto looked slightly hurt "it not that I don't want to, I've dreamed of going out on a real date with you since the academy. It's just the huyga elder's have asked me to bring you over for dinner" she defended herself while looking down afraid he was mad at her that was until his hand came to her chin and pulled her face up to look at him her pale eye lost in his aqua blue ones

"hey I'm not done looking at those beautiful eye's" he quickly planted a kiss on her lips "it doesn't matter if we eat out at a resultant or at your home" he pulled her into a hug "as long as your there I'm happy" this was to much for her and she went limp in his arms

"aww crap" naruto shouted picking her up (bridle style) and knocked on his door with his foot. His white haired friend let him in "could you give me a hand here" naruto was looking for a place to lay hinata down, his bed was covered in cloths scrolls and exes weapons (kunai, shuriken, etc…) alura and drago quickly cleared off the bed and naruto laid her down

"what did you do" alura yelled getting in his face

"nothing I just hugged her" he put up his hands in defense

"ok, now this is your house and you'll give me a hand cleaning it" she ordered. This caused naruto to jump back and start cleaning. Drago chuckled at the sight "and what are you laughing at your gona help to"

"me why" he asked stepping back from her

"because until we have a place to live in this village our little brother here is going to let us stay here and we're not going to be rude guests and make a mess now start helping" she yelled and drago jumped over and was giving naruto a hand "good" alura smiled to herself

* * *

Inside the hyuga elders council room

The entire council was gathered "what is going through that brain of your's inviting that demon into our noble house" one elder yelled to the eldest who just smiled

"how dare you" yelled the elder women that spoke to hinata "you dare purposely invite the monster into our home. He the reason my brother and our other member was killed, he and that dam uchiha and those other two should be executed, there to dangerous to keep alive" the eldest was still smiling "dam you" he held up his hand to silence them

"you all seem to be missing something" they all looked confused "the demon brat is close to the hokage" they nodded to show they fallowed "and kakashi wouldn't dare put his life at risk not the student of the former sanin."

"just get to the point" one yelled

"it simple if we where to gain control of the demon not only would we have an incredible weapon at our disposal, but some leverage over kakashi" every single elder's face turned into a evil smirk "so I take it were all in agreement that once we get the demon alone we place the caged-seal on him" everyone nodded "good now the only question is how are we to get him here long enough to perform the seal"

"that will be the easy part" the elder women (the same one as before) "leave it to me"

* * *

Back at the hospital

Sasuke sat in the waiting room looking through a few magazines waiting for sakura to get off her sift he had asked a nurse he saw to let sakura know he was there. after an hour and a half he was about to leave annoyed from waiting, but as luck would have it the second he got up from his seat sakura walked into the waiting room "hi sasuke" she spoke in a soft voice walking over to him

"well" he said moving his arm out. As on q sakura intertwined her arm with his and the two walked out of the building and started down the street. There where more people out now, but no one dared come anywhere near sasuke if he got close to anyone they quickly step around him "this is getting old" he growled

"so where are we going" she asked not caring about what the people did or what they thought

"well we can't go out I don't think anyone would let me eat in there restaurant" he said not looking at her. His mind trying to find the right words to ask what he wanted to ask with out her taking it the wrong way "_I'm going to regret this_" "we could always have dinner at the new place that kakashi is letting me stay at" sakura stopped in her tracks "_o great here it comes_" her face was blank, devoid of any emotions

"you mean just the two of us having dinner at your place" she asked quietly. He nodded her face lit up like a bright light, but it wasn't what sasuke was expecting he was expecting the old fan girl sakura to show her face, but she just smiled happily "I'm guessing since it's a new place you haven't gone shopping for food" sasuke nodded no "and since your not a thief I doubt you have any money, so I'll make you a deal I'll buy the food this time if you make it official" she smirk. Sasuke just rolled his eye's

"How did I know that's what you wanted, you have absolutely no patience do you" he asked smirking. She pulled him closer and kissed him

"sasuke I love, I always have and I always will no matter what you have done or will so why wait" sasuke smirk faded and was replaced by a soft smile "and besides if you want to revive the uchiha clan you shouldn't be wasting time" sakura smirk with an evil in her eye's. she started pulling sasuke toward the food market "in fact we should start the revile tonight" she said in a hushed voice

"what" sasuke asked not hearing what she said, but sakura never answered she continued to pull sasuke along

* * *

Back at naruto's apartment

Hinata was starting to awake "_where am I_" she rolled over on her side something fell off of her. She grabbed what ever fell and pulled it closer to herself "_what is this it smells so familiar, it's a good smell. I feel so warm_" she pulled it closer to her face "_I know this smell it's_" her eye's shot open "naruto" she said a little to loud looking down at what she was holding "_naruto's jacket_, _but why do I have naruto's jacket_" the memory of what happened ran through her mind. She looked around "_I'm in naruto's apartment_" behind her she felt the bed shift and a pair of arms wrap around her waste

"it's about time you woke up" naruto said pulling his head on her shoulder "if you didn't wake up soon we'd be late for dinner" naruto smiled happily. Hinata again was blushing she saw naruto's clock read 6:30 p.m.

"naruto we need to go or will be late" she spun around, but instead of finding the orange clothed naruto she saw naruto warring a very nice black dress robes she looked him over and blushed even more. Naruto noticed her looking him over

"well what do you think; I look good in this right. While you where out alura went shopping (_with my money_) she said the hyuga would expect me to look my best if I'm having dinner with them and I wanted to impress your family. Even if only for a short time" he whispered the last part

"you look extremity handsome" she looked away blushing "_I really need to quit doing that_"

(cough**cough) "are we interrupting anything" drago smiled watching the to "if memory serves you two should be heading to the hyuga compound" he asked and alura walked out and handed him some tea

"yea, you don't want to keep you future family waiting" she said with a smile "and don't worry about us will be fine I still have some work to do, hinata I hope you like cleaning because if your gona be married to this slob" alura said picking up a dish covered in some kind of blue fungus. hinata blushed even more about marrying naruto a dream that would soon become a reality. Hinata then remembered something

"I almost forgot my father wanted me to invite you guys as well that is if you want to go" she asked smiling happily. Alura joined her in smiling and hugged her

"we'd love to go, wouldn't we" she looked back to drago her smile faded. As drago sat there holding his stomach "what wrong with you"

"o nothing it's just my stomach, I feel sick I don't think I can go" he wined holding his gut. Alura walked over and looked eye to eye with him

"really, you go sick just like that" drago nodded his head "bullshit" she punched him in the face "you honestly think I don't know when you lying, now get up our sister-in-law has invited us to dinner and not going would be rude, so we're going even if I have to drag you understand" she said and leaned in and whispered something into his ear drago's eye's went wide with fear. naruto was completely shocked he fought along side drago against the demon madara and he didn't flinch not once, but alura made drago jump from where he was sitting and run to the door

"ok let's go" he said opening up the door and stepped back ladies first

"why thank you, and on our way we can pick up some proper attire to ware" alura said/ordered walking out the door

"you'll find any excuse to shop" drago mumbled

"what was that" alura yelled

"nothing, I said nothing" drago said in a defensive tone as he fallowed her down the stairs. Naruto and hinata looked to each other then to the door

"shall we" he asked extending his arm, she nodded and kissed his cheek and entwined her arm the two joined drago and alura

* * *

While at the hokage tower

Kakashi was finishing up the last of mission paper work when a shadow blocked his light "you know you should just use the door" he said in a monotone voice "since you're here I'm guessing everything is in place" the person blocking his view didn't walk around the desk to talk no instead anko just jumped into kakashi's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck

"yep, everything's ready so what do you say you leave work early and we can have some fun" she nestled up against his chest "I promise it will be worth the hell shizune will give you for leaving early" she kissed his neck

"as tempting as that is and trust me if this matter wasn't as important as it is I wouldn't hesitate on you offer, but the fate of the most important and influential clans is on the line so sorry I can't" kakashi didn't look at her but continued to go over his paper work. Anko pouted at him, but after another minute she got off

"alright fine, but I expect to be treated, as in a night on the town doing what ever I want and it will come out of your pocket and then" she pulled his head to face her with her finger "if you're a good boy we'll have some real fun" though she could see it she know he was smiling under that mask kakashi just nodded and anko left the way she came

"she going to drive me crazy one day" he closed his eye "but that's what I love about her (sigh) back to work" "_it's going to be one of those nights_"

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter next time the dinner with the hyuga's. goku and vegeta return and talk about their past and the worlds future ok see you later


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to tundra my dog who died on April 7 **

**Chapter 7**

Hiashi was waiting at the hyuga gaits for tonight's guest they had ten minutes until dinner would be served. He was starting to lose what little patience he had, thankfully naruto and hinata came round the corner "hinata hurry and get dressed for dinner the elders are expecting you in a formal attire" he looked to naruto looking him over "I thank you for not warring the orange suit you normally ware" Hiashi looked behind naruto to find both drago and alura "and I see the two of you also came prepare for this evening" he slime looking at the snow white robbed drago and emerald green robbed alura

"Thanks" naruto answered for all of them "I wanted to make a good impression on my future family" he bowled to Hiashi and Hiashi out of respect did the same

"I doubt they'll ever forget this night" he said in a whisper to himself as he showed them inside. Naruto had walked through the estate once before, but the sized of the place hinata called home was incredible, with each passing step naruto looked around trying to map the place out in his head Hiashi directed their attention to the small building in front of them he opened up the door and let them go in first. Inside the room was a giant table that looked like it could fit thirty people around it if not more. "we will be dinning here" Hiashi continued to walk and pointed to the head of the table seat "this is where you will be seat, next to me and hinata" he then pointed to two other seat near the end of the table that is where you will sit" drago and alura nodded. Hiashi turned to face them "and since this is the first time you had attended a hyuga dinner I would like to lay down some ground rule, just fallow them and you should be fine. First don't speak unless spoken to or have a question, tonight the elders will be here so you must all be on your best behavior. I have no idea why they have called you here naruto, but if you act out it will only cause trouble for everyone." he was about to continue, but was interrupted as some branch members walked into the room to set the room for dinner "just behavior yourselves. Naruto could I speak with you in privet"

Naruto nodded looking to drago and alura

"I'll be right…back" he looked strangle at drago who keep looking around as if he was expecting someone to jump him "yea, hinata should be down soon. Are you ok" naruto asked his white haired friend

"Yea, yea I'm fine" he said not looking at naruto as naruto walked around the corner alura smacked him upside his head

"what's wrong with you" she snapped as one of the doors leading into the room opened "you just made yourself look like a nut chase" she nearly yelled not hearing foot steps coming behind her

"I was watching out for…" he was tackled to the ground by a small body

"DRAGO!" hanabi yelled as drago landed on his face "I just knew you couldn't stay away from me" she said hugging him then sitting on the center of his back

"I was watching out for her" drago said in a muffled voice "that's what I was doing" he tried to get up, but found his muscles wouldn't respond "why can't I move" he asked in a plain tone hanabi chuckled

"Well I didn't want you to run away so I locked you muscles when I hugged you" she said smiling with pure joy. Alura just glared at her

"Could you please let him up" she asked suppressing a growl. Hanabi just smiled, but let drago up, but once he was up she grabbed onto his arm

"you know I head that tonight their going to be announcing who the elder are planning to wed hinata to, and after they see how cute of a couple we make they'll obviously choose you when it's my turn" she pulled on his arm. Alura decided to step in grabbing drago's other arm

"What makes you think he'll be available then he might have settled down" she snuggled up to his shoulder and looked up to him with big eye's

"Really with who I don't know anyone good enough" hanabi glared at alura. Alura just smiled

"And what makes you think he would be interested in a spoiled little brat like you" the two let go of drago to continue to fight. Drago saw his opportunity and tried to sneak out of the room, but an all to familiar feeling in his muscles returned and he dropped to the ground like a sack of rocks

"Where do you think your going" hanabi snapped

"Yea we're not done here" alura yelled at him then went back to arguing with hanabi. Drago sat there trying with all his might to move

"_Why me. Naruto please for heavens sake's hurry back_" drago silently prayed as the two continued to fight. While naruto and Hiashi walked out of that building and nearly half a mile away did Hiashi finally stop and turn to naruto

"everything's ready" Hiashi in a hushed voice "just remember your only going to get one chance at this if anything goes wrong and they catch on then the plan is ruined, they wont fall for this kind of trick twice" naruto nodded knowing that dinner would be served soon and if the head of the clan was not present the elders might suspect something "we need to get back quickly" as the two got closer Hiashi turned to look at naruto "does my daughter know" naruto then realized

"No, she was asleep when kakashi came over and told me" naruto moved faster to reach the hyuga compound Hiashi caught up with him

"it's to late now, she is not truly need for the plan to work so the less people know about it the less chance there is if it failing" he said/ordered. Not liking the idea, but knew he was right naruto nodded and again the two made their way to the dinning area. Once inside the two found the table was completely set and a few members where already sitting around the table, but every single one of their eye's was on the hanabi and alura arguing each with one foot on drago's back "what is going on here" Hiashi snapped

"nothing father my friend and I where just having a discussion about…our futures" she smiled giving her dad the puppy dog eye's "I'm sorry father" she bowled and took her foot off drago and helped him back up to his feet. He turned to Hiashi and naruto

"What took you so long I thought I'd would become a floor ornament" he snapped alura smacked him upside his head

"So some respect he invited us" she pulled him aside to their assigned seats naruto soon fallowed with Hiashi taking his seat at the head of the table, dinner was being severed by the time the fist course was served. Naruto was getting worried hinata was no where in sight. Hiashi also noticed this as well as all but one elder was missing

"Hey where's hinata" naruto asked a little to loud to Hiashi loud enough that one of the elders over heard him

"Lady Hinata is in the care of the others and will not be joining us, I am to take you to the other elders after dinner" naruto stood up

"Like hell I'm going to wait take me to where hinata is right now" naruto not trusting the elders he could only thing of the worst things possible. naruto's anger got the better of him as he stood up slamming his fist down on the table in his anger naruto subconsciously activated his new bloodline he changed into his Initial form, but there was one difference instead of red or even blue eye's his eye's took on a teal color "don't make me ask again" naruto growl standing there glaring down the elder till drago moved and forced naruto back down into his seat

"that is enough" drago growled a deeper growl like a parent animal correcting it young "if you would please show naruto or at least tell him where she is presently at, she is one of his best friend and I think he's a little nervous to be eating with her family without her being here" the elder just looked at him "so if you would please just take him to her it would save us all a headache" the elder still said nothing, now drago was getting pissed "Hey instead of just starring at me answer me dam it" it was Hiashi's turn to stand up

"that is enough" the entire table looked to him "take naruto to the elders now" drago released his grip on naruto and let him get up and fallow the elder that was leaving the room, but Hiashi pulled him aside "I don't know what is happening so be careful, and let no harm come to my daughter" and quickly placed something into naruto's hand then looked to him

"I destroy anyone who tries to hurt her" naruto walked out the same door as the elder leaving drago and alura with Hiashi and the rest of the main branch

"Well this don't feel awkward at all" drago mumbled to alura noticing all the hyuga where looking at the outsiders. he sat back down and was about to start eating when he noticed the male hyuga that was sitting beside him was now gone looking around he spotted him walking to an empty seat on the end of the table drago looked himself over then he smelled himself (he's a guy) "_ok I don't smell and I'm clean why did he get up_" he couldn't figure it out until a small body plopped down next tom him "_not again_"

* * *

Naruto and the elder walked down the hallway in total silence until they reached a large door the elder turned to him "I will warn you once and only once do not speak one word unless you are asked a question or else" naruto glared at him

"Or else what" the elder didn't say he just opened up the door inside sat every elder starring at him

"don't just stand here get in here" an old female voice yelled as naruto enter the room he through to the ground what Hiashi hand given to him a small ball exploded and the room was filled with smoke "dam it open the doors and window" someone did just that after about two minutes the smoke began to clear and inside the room sat on one side the hyuga elders and the other twenty-three naruto's starring back at them "how dare you, attack us"

"I didn't attack, I don't like being out numbered even if you three times my age. I've fought one hyuga and I know from experience their tough, I doubt you guys are no different" one clone spoke

"So that give's you the right to…" the eldest member held up his hand for him to stop

"That is fine it wont matter how many of him there are we have the upper hand" naruto (the real one) glared at them

"Where's hinata" he growled the eldest smiled

"She is waiting for you, her future husband" he said with a smile "that is if you do as we ask. You tow will be married once our goal is completed and that is the best possible out come for the two of you." he leaned over the edge of his seat

"And what goal would that" naruto asked looking from left to right

"we are going to succeed where the uchiha failed we are going to take over the village hidden in the leaf and you are going to be at the front of the battlefield" naruto looked at them in shock "and if you don't we will place the caged bird seal on hinata" naruto stood up and was about to yelled "but we will not if you help us, and take her place in having the seal placed on you" he leaned back and waited for naruto's answer, but none came just a small chuckle "may I as what is so funny" naruto smiled at him

"Do you honestly think it will matter if you have control over me? What will that do I know three ninja in this village that are just as strong as me hell two of them are eating dinner in you home right now" naruto said with a smug smile

"If things go according to plan we won't need to have a full scale war. You are very close to the current hokage am I right" naruto just starred at him "once the seal is in place and you are in our power you will then walk to the hokage's tower and kill him then we will forge a fail file of succession so that the youngest of our elders will be placed as hokage and then the house of hyuga will be in total control" he started laughing

"And what will happen to me and hinata once this is all over" he asked standing up "where is she" he yelled

"do you agree to our terms" naruto nodded "then after this is all over you and hinata will do as you wish with you to will be moved into the branch family dwelling" he snapped his fingers and two elders left the room, about ten minutes of waiting in silence a seemingly unconscious hinata was carried into the room and placed down in front of him with a paper seal on her forehead "now take the seal and place it on you forehead" naruto was a little hesitant "if you don't I'll kill her myself" naruto picked up the seal and dropped it to the ground, then one of the clones stood up

"I think I've heard enough don't you" kakashi's voice the clone snapped his fingers and fifteen anbu appeared surrounding the elders. In a poof of smoke the naruto clones changed into kakashi and the village council "all in favor of the immediate dismissal and execution of the council of hyuga elders raise you hands" everyone raised their hands "take them away" the anbu walked them out of the house not letting them speak a single word. Kakashi turned to naruto "yet again the village is in your debt" he bowled to naruto along with the rest of the village council

"thanks guys, if it's ok with you kakashi-sensei I'm gona take hinata to Hiashi and then go home, I'm a little tired" kakashi nodded and naruto picked hinata up bridle style and left the room carrying her back to the dinning hall. Once inside Hiashi literally jumped to him "she's just unconscious" Hiashi tried to pick up his daughter, but somehow along the way from the room he was just in to the dinning room hinata's arms wrapped around his neck and her grip was like a vice as Hiashi tried to pull her off him the other stood up, but sat back down at Hiashi's hand raised telling them to stop

"I don't think she's going to be leaving your side tonight" he smiled "I'll show you to her room" naruto stood there dumbfounded, but after a minute trying to figure off if he was kidding, but after waiting a minute for Hiashi to return naruto headed for the door

"Hey naruto" alura yelled to him "we kind of need the key to get in the apartment"

"It's in my pocket" drago ran over and pulled the key out

"See you later, buddy" drago nudged naruto in the side. Naruto walked outside and fallowed Hiashi to hinata's room. Hiashi opened up the door and helped naruto find the bed inside as he laid hinata down she pulled him down and she quickly snuggled up to him

"don't try anything, you two are not married yet and she will remain pure until her wedding night or I'll make sure you never have to worry about having children ever" and for some reason naruto felt so exhausted what with in two minutes after Hiashi felt the room he fell asleep with hinata head on his neck, but just before he lost complete consciousness he whispered

"Love you hinata, I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

Outside

Drago and alura made their way back to naruto's apartment there temporary home. They where nearly halfway there when a noise came form the bushes. They immediately went into a defensive stance until a small white baby wolf with big chocolate eye's came stumbling out "awwww just look at him he's so cute, just look at him" she said walking over to him, but the pup ran right past her and hid behind drago's leg "ooo it's ok I'm not gona hurt you" she tried to grabbed him again the pup started jumping at drago's leg and as if on q drago picked him up the pup put it's head on his shoulder and watch alura

"Something tells me he don't trust you" he mumbled as the pup moved to get a better view of where alura was "come on I'm tired" he put the pup down and the two started walking again. They just reached the steps to naruto's apartment when again they heard a noise the pup jumped out from the one side of the building and ran to drago jumping up at him "what do you want" the pup continued to jump up at him. He looked to alura for some help, but found she just smiling down at the seen

"Looks like someone like you" she said smiling. Drago looked back at the pup who was scratching at drago's legs as if begging him to pick him up "ooo for heavens sakes pick him up and come on you're the one who said he was tired" she walked up the steps and opened up the door

"You should go home your mom must be worried sick about you" drago spoke to the pup as if it could understand him. The pup sat down in front of him and cried "alright fine one night, but that's it tomorrow, you go home." he crouched down and the pup ran and jumped into his arms. Drago walked up the steps and joined alura inside

* * *

The next day

It was nearly noon, naruto and hinata where still sleeping peacefully in hinata's room. While on the other side of town sasuke was staggering out of his temporary apartment "dam, and I thought when I was power huger I could never be satisfied, she ten time worse than me" he took a walk around the village. This time around there where more people than the other day, but they still avoided him like the plague "_this must be how naruto felt_" he was pulled away from his thoughts as drago and alura came up to him

"Yo sasuke" alura yelled. Sasuke halfheartedly waved then he noticed something white in drago's arms "hey is there a animal shelter or care center around here" she asked putting her had over the white pup and lightly pet it on the head "we found his guy last night, I wanted to see if he belong to anyone before we take him in" saying this drago looked at her

"I never agreed to that I agreed to one night" and as if the pup knew what they where talking about it looked up at him, giving him the eye's "don't waist your time those eye's don't work on me" the pup snuggled up closer to him "why am I carrying him again" he looked to alura

"because he wouldn't let me carry him ever since he woke up sleeping on you head, he's just now letting me pet him" sasuke just rolled his eye's at the two of them and decided to answer them wanting to be ride of them and get some peace

"Try the Inuzuka place their, the pet experts in the village, it's over there about a mile and a half" drago and waved their goodbyes to sasuke. Once alone again sasuke's mind began to wonder as he saw a young man and his son playing together he couldn't help, but remember his father and what he would be like as a father he was lost in his thoughts not noticing that he was starring at them or who walked up behind him. He was suddenly ripped form his thoughts as a pair of soft yet firm arm came around his neck

"and just where have you been" sakura asked walking around so she could look sasuke in the eye's he wasn't looking at her "hey earth to sasuke" he looked down at her and smiled "what" without a word sasuke grabbed her and started pulling her back toward the apartment "where are you taking me" she asked, but he didn't utter a word until she pulled him back to face her "sasuke where are we going" she asked glaring at him. Sasuke in turn leaned in right next to her ear and said

"We're going to revive my clan" he pulled back and lightly kissed her on the lips "that is unless you had something better to do" without a word sakura picked up sasuke and through him over her shoulder and carried him inside

* * *

Back at the hyuga compound

It was the third time today Hiashi came from his daughters room checking on them. "I do not believe they will walk anytime today uncle" he spoke stepping around the corner Hiashi nodded "I would not worry about naruto doing something vulgar to lady hinata he may not come form noble blood, but he is one of the purest hearts I have ever encountered" Hiashi touched neji on the shoulder and smile

"that is were you are wrong neji naruto does come's from a very noble bloodline, and I have no doubt about his character I know he would not do something that my daughter would not be ready for" he sighed "it's does my heart good to see two people who where meant be together have finale found each other" he turned to neji "it's a rare thing to see. One of the thing many people dream of finding" with a deep sigh filled with sorrow "I have now lived long enough to see it twice, and both times it has been in naruto's family" he started by a slightly stunned neji, never before hearing his uncle talk like this. With a smile Hiashi turned to him "let me know if they wake" Hiashi continued to his office "_minato it seems people in your family truly are lucky when it comes to finding what their heart needs, I wish you could see them_" he closed his eye's "I wish you where still here old friend" Hiashi opened the door to his office and walked in

_

* * *

_

With drago and alura

After getting lost for the third time the two foundInuzuka home drago was first to knock on the door "WHAT" someone yelled after a minute the door opened and there stood one of the ninja that drago met on the day madara attack "ooo it you guys what do you want" he snapped

"and hello to you to and your welcome I risked my life to save your home a village I had no reason to save" alura growled "and if not for that you might be six feet underground, so if it's not to much trouble could you please not he an ass" kiba was slightly taken back by her, but being kiba he wasn't about to back down so drago stepped in

"Look we where told to come here for help" drago said stepping in-between the two

"And why would you need our help" kiba asked before he saw the wolf in drago's hands "so she did have a cub" he said to himself

"What" alura asked him?

"Nothing, what do you need" he asked sounding less angry

"We found this guy wondering around last night and wanted to know if anyone was missing a pup before we take in" alura said getting a look from drago. Kiba sighed

"come in" he said walking away they fallowed him inside through a hallway and back outside to a large sack "hey hana, someone found her pup" he yelled about two minutes passed before the door opened up and a women with long brown hair in a pony-tail with dark brown eye's, she was warring black short sleeved shirt and grey thigh length shorts no shoes or socks and on her face like kiba two red fang tattoos

"Who found…" she stopped looking at the pup then up to who was holding the pup she blushed slightly walking slowly over to them

"These guys found her cub" he said again she looked down at the pup and tried to touch him, but the pup cruelled closer to drago

"you saying you found him last night" she asked the two nodded their head "that is incredible" she could see the next question so she continued "we found a female white wolf about three miles outside the village, it was right after the attack she was barley alive when we found some other animal had attacked her. She died three hours after we found her, I personally tried everything I could to save her" she looked to the pup again "what we learned from examining the body she had given birth not more than a mouth ago, not enough time would have passed for the mother to leave the pup alone for to long it's most likely the pup saw it's mother killed before it's very eye's. We searched and search, but we near could find the pup" she looked to drago "and I believe that is the wolf cub we have been searching for" the group looked sadly down on the pup drago couldn't help, but shed a few tears remembering his own past "with some time he'll find his place with the other dogs we have"

"That ok" drago said not once looking away from the pup "he's doing fine where he is" he smiled looking down at him. He turned his attention back to the women before them "we came here to get information on razing a wolf, the basics and even if there are some scrolls that could help train for being a nin dog" alura wrapped her arms around his neck crushing the pup casing him to yip

"Sorry, little guy mommy was just so happy daddy came around to his senses" she talked to the pup like it could understand her then turned to hana

"well if you want to keep him I can give him all his shots and I do have some basic scrolls you could use fallow me" she said pointing to drago he fallowed her into the sack alura tried to fallow, but "you'll need to wait here" she said glaring

"Why" alura glared back

"I need someone who has bonded with the pup to be present anyone else might make the pup more nerves and could cause problems" she quickly shut the door alura walked back over to kiba

"What is her problem" she growled looking at kiba who shrugged

"Your asking a guy what's wrong with a women" he asked sarcastically. Alura cracked her knuckles at him "but I do know that the women in the Inuzuka clan will be over defensive over someone they think would make a good mate" he said slowly walking away. Ten minutes passed when the door opened up again drago walked out holding a sleeping wolf pup and hana walked closely behind him

"ok he's all set" handing drago a small bag "here's some dog food that should last a week till you get some, and don't be afraid to come over here if you need anything" she leaned on him "anything at all, I can even come to you if…" alura cut her off pulling drago away and heading for the door

"I think we can manage, thanks for everything" she said pulling him out

"Wait, what do we owe you" he asked turning his head hana smiled

"O first time free, but the next one will cost you and before you leave he do for another shot in three weeks" drago thanked her as alura dragged him out of the compound the two where nearly to the apartment when drago looked down at the pup

"Tundra" he said looking at her she nodded "well welcome home tundra" drago said hugging the sleeping pup closer. The next morning naruto awoke before hinata he smiled looking at her his mind wondered think what he would do if he ever lost her that's when he remembered what today was. Naruto crawled out form the bed and walked out of the room racing around trying to find his way out he ran into neji

"hey neji which way do I go to get out of here" neji pointed to the front gates to their left "thanks o and if hinata wakes up before I get back tell her I had something important to take care of" neji nodded as naruto ran as fast as he could to the front gates seeing three people already waiting for him drago stood starring at the gates while sasuke sat in a near by tree while alura was crouched down petting a white wolf

"It's about time you got here" sasuke snapped his eye's blood shot

"Easy they didn't even tell us when" alura said smiling while petting the wolf

"Hey who's the pup" naruto asked walking over to the pup

"His name is tundra and I'd be careful he don't take to strangers quickly" as if on q tundra growled barring his teeth at naruto, but the minute he started

"Tundra" drago said in a low correcting voice alura picked up the pup and walked over to naruto

"it's ok sweetie it's just your uncle naruto" she took naruto's hand and slowly held it out to the pup to sniff the pup didn't growl, but he didn't look happy to be that close to naruto "don't worry he'll get use to you. The rest of us have" she joked

"Hahaha, very fun…" naruto stopped dead sentence it was like a ringing went off in all their heads because all four looked to the left of the gate or to them where the ringing came from

"Well at least we don't have to teach you how to detect energy, that's one down about five hundred to go" vegeta said leaning against the wall goku stood next to him smiling

"Hey guys you ready" he asked smiling

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter


	9. Chapter 8

Well here it is and thanks for everyone how reviewed this fic and

**IMPORTANT **

**I have a poll going I know it's early, but I have a plan and it involves fusion so I'm letting you the reads decide who is fused with who or if you don't like my suggestions then tell me what you think **

Chapter 8

It was dark the only light came for building that where on fire nothing was left standing the entire leaf village destroyed nothing but rubble was left. The only signs of life came from five figures each with a strangle golden light coming off of them as if there body was giving of a golden flame it was to bright to see who was inside. The five looked to the bringer of this destruction, in front of them stood a monstrous creature draped in a dark shadow, making it impossible to tell what it really was "did you really think you could stop me, you pathetic fools I am power incarnate you don't stand a chance" the shadow creature spoke. One of the five stepped forward

"Where the only chance this world has, so even if it's hopeless where gona try," he yelled in an angry and irritated voice. The shadow laughed

"You are such a child, believing anything can be done just because you say so. Well if I'm fighting against children then…Meet my kids" he yelled and nine other giant shadow arose beside him as he laugh insanely "from this moment forth the world as you know it shall cease exist **WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE**" he laughed again manically then all the shadow leaped to the five golden flames extinguishing light.

"" naruto screamed waking up and sitting up to fast and cracking his head off the bottom part of the bunk bed above him he cursed in pain a rolled off the bed falling on the ground "dam it that hurt" he said standing up know full well he wont be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He looked to the other bunk bed to see if anyone else was up, but it was just him so he walked over to the doorway and sliding out from behind the curtained doorway into a bright and blinding white lighted room, naruto had to cover his eye's "dam I'm still not used to that" his eye's adjusted enough for him to find another door opening it he stepped outside closing the door behind him. Outside it was completely different the sky was pitch black "still can't believe this" he said as he walked over to the edge of the floating half sphere building he now inhabited he looked down over the edge to see nothing but the clouds he was to high up to see the ground. Feeling a little stiff, he stretched his arms above his head as a strong wind sweep past him something flew out of his pocket and over the edge into the sky just catching sight of it naruto jumped after it. Naruto jumped ten feet out catching it he floated there looking it over it was a small picture of him and hinata (naruto's arm was around hinata's shoulders while hinata's arms hung around his neck as she kissed his cheek while naruto's other hand was making a peace sign with a goofy grin on his face) it was taken six months ago the same day he left the village to train as he floated there his mind replayed that day for him

(Flashback)

It had been six hours since goku and vegeta reappeared inside the village that hole time was used to tell them their story (leaving out several details) from the time goku was first trained by master roshi to there first encounter as enemies, to the destruction of omega shenron the four stood there trying to absorb the information they just received "that's impossible" sasuke said in an emotionless voice.

"Why do you say that" alura asked, "you've seen what some ninja can do and there are something in this world that just can't be explained. Why would you question this, you saw what we did against madara. Hey how did we do that" alura turned to look at goku who was sitting on a wood crate and vegeta who was leaning up against the wall

"we got the ok to come and help you, but we didn't have bodies to help you with so as spirits we split ourselves and took over your bodies" goku said smiling standing up "but if your still having your doubts" goku walked over to them "each of you put a hand on me" they looked at him oddly "trust me after this you wont have any reason to doubt us" slowly they each placed a hand on his shoulders, tundra walked over to vegeta and sat down watching them "you coming vegeta" goku asked turning his head to look at vegeta still leaning against the wall

"No, just hurry it up I want to get this over with and start there training already" he growled at him

"Ok then" goku said with a goofy grin on his face, in the blink of an eye he was there, and then, he was gone along with the four other Nin.

"That dam clown better not take long we have another one to get" vegeta mumbled looking down at the wolf pup laying down "get on top of waiting now I'm a babysitter," he growled looking down at the pup

Miles away from the village

the group reappeared on top of the statue of madara at the valley of the end the five stood atop madara's head "so you guys like the view" goku asked as the four nin stood looking around for two of them it brought back bad memories

"here again" sasuke mumbled as he looked over to naruto "this don't prove anything people can travel over great distances like this through reverse summoning how…" sasuke stopped mid sentence as he felt the ground shake he could barley move. The four Nin stood there frozen the feeling of a power froze them in there place the four turned to goku. He stood with one arm outstretched hand opened his arm was aimed at the mountain to the left of the first hokage in his hand a blue ball of light formed

"If you still have any doubts about what he we said was true watch that mountain" goku ordered "" the ball of light flow from his hand and collided with the mountain obliterating the mountain into nothing. The four stood there in aw at what that small ball of light did the four slowly looked to goku "well" he asked still smiling "still don't believe us" no one said a word "good then lets get back vegeta isn't one for waiting" he motioned then to come back over to him the five disappeared again returning to the exact spot where they left. The second they reappeared tundra ran and jumped into drago's arms catching him by surprise and knocked him over on his back cause's alura to have a laughing fit

"Awww (hahaha) he missed his daddy" alura bent down the pup got off drago and did the same thing to alura. This time it was drago's turn to laugh

"Not so funny now ah" he asked standing back up alura got to a sitting position and hugged the pup

"Mommy missed you to sweetie" after letting go the pup walked over and sat down beside drago alura fallowed and stood by him

"well" vegeta asked moving away from the wall and walked over to them "are we ready or not" he asked looking at them "are you ready to learn how to protect your homes your loved ones" he asked looking to the four nin

"what ever it takes" naruto said "I need to get stronger to protect my future wife and my home, beside it's the duty of the hokage to protect his village so I need to get as strong as I can" he said looking serious

"good" vegeta said looking up at the sky "you have until midnight to pack and say your goodbyes to your loved one's, so if you have any business that need taken care of you should do it know you won't be back here for a few years" vegeta said walking over to goku

"Wait how long we are going to be gone" sasuke asked sounding somewhat concerned

"well given the level of power you guys have I'd say at least four years maybe three if you work harder, but three his pushing it" goku said while scratching his head

"Four years" naruto yelled "that's to long I can't ask…she's already waited this long" naruto said hanging his head "I can't leave that long, I can't leave her like I did before" he said in a low voice he was unable to look at them.

"well that's to bad cause I remember hearing you say you wanted to get strong to protect your village, so how do you plan on doing that if you don't come with us" vegeta snapped "well I'm waiting for an answer" he yelled naruto

A hand touched his shoulder "hinata has been in love with you since the academy, she's waited for you to find her." sasuke started "now after she knows you love her I think she can wait a little longer, we need you for this fight." naruto looked at him slightly confused, but nodded

"Who are you and what have you done with sasuke" alura teased. Sasuke just glared at her

"Come on we need to get going" sasuke ordered "so we'll met you guys at the gates tonight" goku nodded. Sasuke took off for his apartment. Naruto was about to run off to his apartment when alura grabbed a hold of him

"Where do you think your going" alura asked

"Home I need to pack" naruto said sounding confused

"no your not, drago and I will pack for you, your going to the hyuga compound" naruto was about to say something when drago came into view he was standing behind alura giving naruto the kill it sign (the hole horizontal motion with his hand under his chin repeatedly) naruto nodded and ran off heading for the hyuga compound. Alura turned back to drago "ok lets go" she grabbed a hold of his hand and started pulling him back towards naruto's apartment "good thing we didn't unpack your thing right" she said dragging him toward the apartment drago just shook his head while being dragged looking to his right tundra was walking right along side alura like an kid fallowing his mother drago just shook his head

"_Who'd I get into this mess_" he pulled alura's hand off him so he could walk freely "well I'm guessing you plan on taking him with us for training" she nodded

"Of course" she bet down and picked tundra up "we can't leave him here and I'm not leaving him with a stranger" she said hugging the pup

"then I guess I should stop by and see hana for his shot and…" he didn't finish his sentence alura pulled a sakura by punching drago in the back of the head causing his face to impact with the ground knocking him out "o no you don't I'll get the supplies and you pack" she ordered as she stomped away heading for the Inuzuka compound. After a minute drago sat up

"You know if I wanted to get beat around by a woman I'd get married." shouted at her only to have her spin around and turn it against him

"so is that a proposal" she yelled back at him as he ran off to the apartment "hey get back here and answer the question, I'll get you later" she said as she continued to walk "lets get you some supplies for our trip and" she smirked "I've got something to gloat about in front of hana" she laughed

At the hyuga compound

Hinata had been woken up an hour after naruto left she was currently sitting outside looking at the main gates waiting for naruto's return just as she was about to give up hope and go inside an orange streak came running inside the compound "naruto what took you" she asked as he came to a stop in front of her

"Sorry I took so long, but we need to talk," he said in a sad voice. Hinata eyes filled with tears hearing that sentence "what's wrong hinata"

"what did I do wrong" she asked a few tears running down her face "why do you want to brake up with me I though you loved me" she was about to run off when naruto grabbed an hold of her and pulled her into a warm loving hug

"what are you talking about I don't want to brake up I love you, and if I remember I want to marry you" he held on to hinata as she cried, he could tell her tears went from tears of sadness to joy "now why would you think I would want to brake up with you" he asked holding her out at arm length her eye where slightly red from crying

"I've heard from ino and a few other girls that when a guys say we need to talk that means he wants to brake up with you" more tears came to her face, but before a single tear ran down her face naruto kiss her on the lips, hinata was a little shocked at first, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and joined into the kiss this lasted until naruto needed to breath and he pulled back "does that help to convince you" hinata smiled and nodded the two looked at each other until a loud scream/yell pulled them back to reality

"YOUR WHATTTTTT!" it was undoubtedly sakura's voice screaming across the village

"well it looks like sasuke told her, funny I was expecting to hear a building crumble after she knocked him through it" naruto joked not seeing the look hinata was giving him "what"

"What's going on naruto" hinata asked sounding nervous. Naruto took a deep breath

"I have to leave to train" he looked her in the eye's she looked to her feet

"How long will you be gone?" she asked as she started playing with her fingers

"Three or four years" before he could continue

"WHAT!" she yelled "but you just got out of the hospital and, and you just just…" new tears formed on her face and again naruto held her lovingly

"it's not that I want to go I have to madara's still alive and if we want and chance of stopping him for good I need to get stronger to protect you and our home and…and if we want to have a family I need to be strong enough to protect my loved one's" he pulled her closers "I'm sorry" he said his oven tears falling down his face "I'm so sorry that I didn't notice before, it's not fair I'm made you wait this long and I'm asking you to wait longer, I'll understand if…" it was hinata's turn to cut him off she kissed him and pulled back

"Naruto if you're doing this to keep us safe I understand, and I want nothing more that to be with you. If that means I have to wait a few more years then so be it, but you have to make me a promise" naruto nodded "your first day back in the village from training, is the same day that I become Miss. Hinata Uzumaki" naruto nodded and was about to say something when hinata continued "and I also want a little boy and a little girl" she blushed as she said this, naruto did the same, but soon enough he smiled

"It's a promise, I have sometime before we have to leave and I want to spend every minute with you so what do you want to do" he asked holding her again at arms length

"Don't you have to pack?"

"no dragon breath and scale face are taking care of that for me" hinata looked confused at him "drago and alura are packing for me they want me to spend my last day home with my future wife" he smiled

"Then all I want to do is sit in the arms of my future husband" she said blushing and leading him into the compound

Inside hell, I mean sasuke apartment

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING" sakura yell for the sixth time. Sasuke was packing and trying desperately not to lose his temper

"How many time do I have to tell you I'm leaving to train?" he said finishing his packing and started for the door, but sakura cut him off

"what the hell is your problem after the day we had yesterday your just gona leave again, why I though…I though" she started crying "I thought…that you" sasuke knew it was killing her and it hurt him to see her like this so he did the only thing he could think to do he dropped his bag and pulled her into a warm embrace her temper seemed to melt away

"I never said I wanted to go, but I have to if I want to keep you and" he place a hand on her stomach "our future is safe. Madara survived the battle and will be back stronger than ever this is the only way for us to get strong enough to stop him" she pulled back and looked at him

"Us, who else is going"

"Naruto, drago and alura. The four of us where the only one's who can stop him" she pulled him back into a hug

"How long are you going to be gone?" she was silently praying that it would not be to long

"Three to four years" he felt her grip on him tighten "like I said I do not want to go, but I have to I have to get stronger to protect our home" her grip loosened

"When do you leave?" she asked leaning closer to him

"I'm to meet the others at the villages at midnight" sasuke said in his usual emotionless voice

"then you have sometime" she said pushing him closer to the bed "I want to make sure you don't forget about me anytime soon and give you a reason to come home" she closed the distance between her and sasuke kissing him

Inside the hokage's office

Kakashi was doing his paper work "I was wondering when you would be paying me a visit" kakashi said to seemingly no one when two figures stepped out of the shadow. Kakashi looked up to them "so how long will they be gone" goku and vegeta walked over to the desk

"Three maybe three and a half years depending on how fast they pick up the lessons" goku said smiling

"do you think that will be enough time" kakashi asked moving some papers into another pile "do you honestly think madara will not return until then" kakashi looked up at them waiting for an answer

"His body wasn't stable during his first attack. That was too much power for his body his time healing will most likely be done with in a year's time. As for the next few years that time will be used to properly absorb that power into his body, we have the time the real question is will they be ready for the battle when the time comes we can only train them until there bodies give out, the will to continue after that is up to them only then will they become strong enough to stop your enemy" vegeta said in a uncaring tone. Kakashi nodded

"Well I wish you the best of luck that blond one can be quit a handful" kakahsi smiled

"See you in a few years" goku said with a smile and the two disappeared

On a small hill inside the hyuga compound

It was a quarter to midnight naruto and hinata where sitting side by side naruto hand one arm around her and hinata had her arms around his neck "I wish we could stay like this" unknown to them hanabi snuck up the hill

"I can help with that say cheese" hanabi's voice cut through the silence and (flash) a camera flash blinded the two naruto had enough time to stick his two fingers out for a peace sign. She waited for a second and a small photo came out of the camera "you can have this to take with if you want naruto" she said in a sickly sweet voice "if you do me a favor," she said grinning evilly

"And what exactly do you want" hinata asked to witch hanabi held out another picture

"I want you to give this to drago" she handed naruto a picture of herself "now he don't need to feel sad when he misses me because he can take me with him no matter where he is" naruto looked confused but he took the picture anyways and hanabi handed him the one of him and hinata naruto stood up pulling hinata up with him

"I need to go" he said his voice full of sadness he kissed her one last time "I'll be back as soon as I can" she nodded and naruto took off heading for the gates

"Come home to me safe" hinata whispered to herself as naruto disappeared from her sight

At the village gates

It was two minutes to midnight sasuke and drago where already standing in wait for the others sasuke was leaning against the wall and looked as if the very life was sucked out of him if a strong wind whipped by he would just drop to the ground "I see sakura made the best of the time you guess had together" drago mocked while looking ahead waiting for naruto and alura

"Shut up" was all sasuke said the two stood there in silence when a two figures came running towards them one was close to the ground and the other seemed to be that of a women

"About time she got here" drago muttered to himself, but as alura came closer into the light of the moon, her face wasn't the same as when he last saw her. Her face was covered in scratches and her right eye was swollen and black "what the hell happened you went to get supplies for tundra you look like you where in a fight" he said inspecting her face alura blushed at his concern

"Yea, but you should see the other guy" she joked pulling a from behind her back two large bags "I got everything we'll need for him" drago just shook his head

"first off your spoiling him, and second off he's a wolf not your baby" alura glared at him picking up her bags she walked over to the gates, tundra took a few steps so that he was right next to drago and lifted his leg "HEY" drago jumped out of the way just in time, tundra then walked over and sat down next to alura. Sasuke chuckled lightly "momma's boy" drago mumbled after another five minutes naruto came running as towards them

"It's about time" sasuke said sounding as if he regained some of his strength

"Yea, yea I know I'm late, but it's not like I wanted to leave hinata o before I forget drago this is for you" he handed the picture over to the white haired man. Drago took a seconded to look at it his right eye twitched

"just what the hell is this" both naruto and alura jumped to look at the picture it was of hanabi warring a black one piece bathing suit one hand on her hip the other holding a piece of hair away from he face and winking "why the hell would I want this" drago glared at the spot where naruto was, but found him gone instead he found alura holding naruto in a chock hold

"I promised hanabi that I'd give you that picture so she would give me this one" he held out the picture of hinata and him on the hill, alura snatched it way and after a quick look she let go of him and handed him back his picture she walked over to drago and took that picture away from him while giving him that (if you so much as say one word I'll rip you head off look) naruto was going to say more when all four looked to their left there goku appeared to there left

"hey guys you ready" every one nodded "then lets go" goku extended his hand everyone grabbed there bags alura tossed naruto to one drago packed for him the four of them touched goku's arm and then they were gone.

Hundreds of miles away on top of the lookout

The five reappeared "ok you guys make yourselves at home vegeta went to meet the with our last member I'm going to pick them up" goku said before disappearing again

"where are we naruto asked taking a step back he started to lose his balance "wow" using his chakra he keep himself from falling the others looked to him "what the hell" naruto yelled getting back his footing and looking down in to a black nothingness "what is this" the other walked over to see what it was he was looking at but they could see nothing

"**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU**" sasuke sent a giant fire ball down into the darkness, but after a minute it disappeared not giving them much help at all

"So what it's a bottomless hole" drago asked

"actually, your in the middle of the sky" a voice came from behind them the four spun around each going into their own defensive stance only to find a short pitch black skinned man in a turbine "hello" he waved

"Hey guy's looks like you've met Mr. Popo" goku's voice came from the same spot from where he left

"Mr. Popo" alura asked

"yea he's the lookout's caretaker" goku said the four looked to Mr. popo then back to goku and the two moving figures behind them one was vegeta the other one a tall teen with red spiked hair around ear eye a black ring like a raccoons eye's naruto recognized him immediately

"Garra" naruto said happily as the former one-tailed container walked towards them a small smile on his face as he saw his blond friend the two shook hands and just when they were about to talk vegeta decided to speak up

"Alright you can say your hello's tomorrow you need to get to bed training starts early. Fallow kakarrot" he pointed to goku everyone looked confused at to why vegeta called goku kakarrot, but the glare he gave them was enough for them to listen. As soon as they where out of sighed "it's going to be a long three years"

(End flashback)

Naruto sat on the edge of the lookout starring at his picture when an idea popped into his head "hey now that I can fly I could make a quick stop at the village and be back before anyone realized I was gone" naruto smiled at his own cleverness

"think again" vegeta's voice came from behind him the surprise nearly caused naruto to fall off the edge "what are you doing out here you need to be resting the morning training session starts in a few hours, you'd better have a good reason to be out hear" vegeta growled. Naruto eye's widened

"_great I pissed off the most foul tempered sensei ever, what's the worst that could happen_" naruto though as vegeta stepped closer his mind replayed some of the stories goku told about vegeta before he was on goku's side "_I'm dead_."

Well that's it for this chapter will naruto live to see tomorrow not sure yet. Another reminder about the fusion poll


	10. Chapter 9

Ok sorry about the long wait, but I hope it's worth the wait

**IMPORTANT**: ok the poll has been done and well I'm going to make all of you guys happy there will be multiple fusions like naruto/garra then later naruto/drago or alura/hinata then alura/temari .So here's the deal since I'm doing that I need names for fusions the one's that fit the best I will post on the next chapter and if you have any other fusion idea's I'm open for any.

Ok enough with this crap on with the show

Chapter 9

Naruto sat there his face completely covered in fear as the former saiyan prince stood with arms crossed looking pissed at naruto "what are you doing out here" vegeta growled at him. Naruto's mind was completely blank his mind went into overdrive trying to remember why he was out there, or at least try and find a believe able lie

"Well…" putting his hand behind his head, "I had a bad dream" naruto said looking back to the darkness of the night sky. Naruto was bracing himself for vegeta to laugh at him or make fun of him, but it never came vegeta just sat down next to him his arms still crossed

"alright lets hear it" vegeta said looking at an extremely surprised naruto "well come on it's the middle of the night and you have a long day a head of you tomorrow so hurry up and go back to bed" vegeta said sounding more pissed off. Naruto sat there in silence trying to find out weather vegeta was setting him up for an insult, but naruto figure vegeta was going to make fun of him or insult him weather he tells vegeta or not. So naruto retold vegeta exactly what happened in his dream and again to naruto's surprised vegeta didn't make fun of him or laugh he just sat there

"So that's why you want to leave already you fear your dream will come true and your village will be destroy" vegeta looked to him "am I right" naruto nodded

"yea I, sorry to say I don't think this training we been doing is really going to make us strong enough to stop madara" naruto was doing his best to not sound ungrateful for the his training "I mean the flying and energy controlling thing is a nice trick and all and I know we've gotten a lot stronger, but I think…" he shook his head "no I know where nowhere near the strength will need to beat madara, what I'm saying is I don't think well get strong enough to stop him and when the end come I don't want to spend my last days up here I want to be with my loved one's and friends" naruto said his voice was lost in fear and sadness

"Well then go" vegeta said jumping off the look out. Flouting in front of him "if you really believe that then your of no use to us so you should leave now and not drag everyone else down" vegeta said sounding angry. Naruto stood up and was about to jump off when vegeta spoke again "before you go you should know that today was the last day of your basic training" vegeta said descending down to the earth "if you wish to see what the results of what the next step of training will bring then fallow me" vegeta said disappearing from naruto's sight. Naruto just stood there thinking about what he should do

"_what could it hurt_" naruto jumped down after him "hey wait for me" naruto quickly caught up with him during the flight naruto was rethinking his choice to leave, could he and the other really get strong enough to stop madara or was he just kidding himself, before naruto could think anymore he felt his feet touch the ground this pulled him out of his trance, looking up he saw vegeta walk way from him naruto was about to fallow, but vegeta spoke

"stay where you are" taking ten steps in front of naruto vegeta turned around "we've told you stories about the power of a super saiyan, it's one thing to hear stories of that power kakarrot and I weren't planning on showing you guys this for a little bit longer, but I can't he helped" vegeta took a wide stance both his arms at his sides balled up in fists "ITS ANOTHER TO SEE THE POWER" he screamed his body twitching the wind swinging around the ground under him was slowly becoming indented into a small crater. Naruto body force him to step back the power was incredible "THIS IS THE POWER OF A SUPER SAIYAN" vegeta screamed his muscle grew his hair turned golden his eye's a teal color his entire body was surrounded by gold flames. Naruto fell on his ass from the force of his transformation "the training up until now was nothing the real training starts tomorrow" the flames disappeared, but vegeta was still transformed

"then why, why didn't we start with the real training from the start" naruto asked slowing getting to his feet "what's the point of doing pointless training when we should have been serious from the start" naruto yelled

"SHUT UP" vegeta yelled "YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT IF WE START THE REAL TRAINING IT WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WITH IN THE FIRST DAY" he yelled after a few minutes to calm himself down vegeta spoke again "this is the results of what your first year of training should bring this is the power of a super saiyan" naruto was still a little shocked at the power coming off of vegeta, but it was soon enough replaced again with despair

"But is it enough to beat him" naruto asked looking to vegeta who was smirking

"why do you think we planned to train you for so long, this is only the first level or did you forget about what we told you about our past, a saiyan has six different transformations" the flames around vegeta grew brighter and more intense it hair became even spikier his muscles grew bigger around his body small bursts of lighting bolts went around him "this is super saiyan 2 and after this there's…" vegeta's entire body was surrounded by some kind of golden seal "dam that ugly red baboon" vegeta growled. Closing his eye's vegeta turned back to his normal form naruto looked at him oddly

"What's next you look like your old self to me" he asked scratching the back of his head

"no that dam seal, it part of the agreement that allowed us to come back." he said stepping back over to naruto "Both kakarrot and myself had a seal placed on us only letting us have access to half of our true power" vegeta spoke sounding really angry "now back to the lesson, after that is super saiyan three and then four and that is these are key to super saiyan four" he pointed to naruto's tail that was wrapped around his waste and to his own tail wrapped around his own waste "with out these super saiyan four is un reachable and the last level has a catch you it is unreachable without super saiyan four and by only one saiyan it takes two" vegeta spoke with a smirk on his face he started to head back for the lookout

"What do you mean by that" naruto sounding more confused starting after him. Vegeta chuckled a little to himself

"You'll soon see" he said chuckling again as he quickened his assent, naruto hurried to catch up with him. He was right as vegeta's side "so after seen the power where you will reach do you still wish to leave" naruto shook his head no

"But why can't I leave the lookout then, why is it that drago and alura can leave, but I can't" naruto wined

"You can leave one training is done for the day, but you can not return to your own village. Drago and alura only go to the forest below to train that blasted pain-the-ass-mutt" vegeta growled. Since they came to the lookout tundra would spend a lot of time with mister popo while waiting for drago and alura, but at some point he grew attached to the elder saiyan even though vegeta said he hated that wolf pup naruto could have sworn he saw vegeta pet tundra when no one was looking. Then a thought hit naruto

"Wait you said there where six forms, but you only named five" naruto flew up to see vegeta's face "what about the sixth one" naruto asked sounding really interested

"That's the most complicated and dangerous one, it also involves your tail and it is the most important one you need to master this one. It's the inner beast of all saiyans" vegeta was about to continue, but something caught his attention a pale light that was starting to shine through the clouds "_no it can't be it was destroyed_" "well talk later we have to get inside right now" vegeta yelled and with out warning he grabbed a hold of naruto and took off flying as fast as he could they reached the top of the lookout in s matter of seconds, but vegeta didn't stop there he flew them inside and stopped in front of the time chambers door "get inside and get some sleep the last thing we need is for you to be tired during your real training" naruto felt like arguing, but the look on vegeta's face told him it was best to just do as he was told. Naruto walked inside and headed back to bed felling quit tired for some reason and he passed right out.

While outside vegeta walked back to the edge of the lookout as the full moon came out from behind the clouds "that was close, if the moon hit that brat I would have had to deal with a ape" vegeta turned hearing foot steps

"so how'd it go" goku said sounding like his usual happy self "wow that moon is really full tonight" he chuckled to himself "it's a good thing we learned to suppress the change or the earth would have two unstoppable giant apes to deal with" he laughed again

"not funny you clown" vegeta growled "its lucky that I got naruto inside before he could get a look at the moon, and we have to get ready for tomorrow there real training begins." he started walking back to the inside of the lookout "and we must also get ready for the next full moon, we'll need to train them to control that power, we wont be here forever and they'll be more full moons" goku nodded. As vegeta and goku walked back towards the insides of the lookout a loud growling noise caught there, attention vegeta turned around to look at goku "that was your stomach wasn't it" goku laughed

"Yea, that's why I came out here I was getting a midnight snack" vegeta smacked his hand to his forehead

"You really are an idiot" vegeta mumbled

Three mouths and two weeks later. All together 9 mouths and two weeks total

A monstrous scream could be hear throughout the leaf village "SASUKE YOU SON OF A BITCH WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT" sakura's screams could be heard from every corner of the village.

"sakura you need to calm down, your water only broke a few minutes ago your just now going into labor" Shizune said trying to clam her down "your making seen and your scarring the hospital staff" this didn't help as sakura screamed even louder more and more death threats to a cretin uchiha. Outside her room hinata ino and a few other female nin waiting for here friends pain to be over and so they could congratulate her and welcome the new born baby into this world over the next few hours sakura screamed off and on and with one loud scream a new cry was heard. After a few minutes shizune walked out of the room

"it's a girl" she said smiling with a few burses on her face, but as soon as she took one step out of the room sakura screamed again "owwww your kidding me" she shut the door running back into the room

"SASUKE I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU" a few minutes passed and another cry was heard and again shizune came out of the room

"it's a boy" and just as clock work sakura screamed again "oooooo come on" she wined running back into the room. Everyone was starring at the door. Tenten tapped hinata on the shoulder

"your next" she smiled as the look on hinata's face hinata looked to the door then to tenten hinata played with her fingers thinking about this, but then came back with

"what about you I know you and neji have been spending a lot of time together how do I know your not next" tenten blushed "it's not that I don't want kids" a smile came to her face "I would love to have a little girl with naruto, but one at a time" she said as she heard sakura scream again, but then it hit her "I can't believe it's been this long since naruto and the others left" tears came rushing down her face. Tenten pulled her closer

"hinata what's wrong" hinata started crying harder into her shoulders. Ino ran over

"what's wrong hinata" ino asked getting closer to her hinata was crying hard socking tentens shoulder

"it's not fair, it's just not fair he just notice me he told me he loves me and then he's pulled away from me again. The world hates me" she was crying louder enough to drowned out sakura's screams "I want him back, I need him back I just had him and and…" she couldn't stop crying

"ok that's enough of this" an older women's voice said. Hinata felt a new set of hands on her shoulder and she was pulled violently away from tenten to come face-to-face with the villages craziest female ninja "look here if you wanted him so much then you wouldn't have left him go" she yelled at hinata

"anko that's enough" kakashi said pulling a hand on her shoulder "she's in enough pain without this" he said trying to pull anko away from her. Anko turned her head and gave kakashi a deadly glare

"back off, she needs to hear this" he backed off and she turned back to hinata "If you think you feel bad how do you think your friend feels the father of her three children is off training to get stronger to keep her and his family safe, what do you think that blond brat is doing." hinata stopped crying "he's off to get stronger to keep his loved one's safe to keep you safe, he left to make sure he can protect you." anko stood up "he left for you should be grateful to have such a selfless man who loves you, he's giving up this time right now that he could be happy to make sure his life with you is garneted." hinata nodded with a small fake smile come to her face "so I suggest you help sakura raise those kids, and get as much experience as you can with kids and when your blond boy come's home you make sure to give him something to make sure he'll never want to leave again" she winked causing hinata to blush

"thank you" hinata said in a low voice. Anko smiled at her and turned her attention to ino

"you should help out to" ino was about to speak anko beater her to the punch "not only is she your friend, but you'll need practice with kids, the way you and your large friend have been getting along I can see a few little ones running around soon" anko smiled as ino's face light up when talking about her and choji that way ino was about to say something, but shizune opened up the door stopping ino. shizune was about to step forward, but stopped she turned back to the room and slowly backed out of the room and waited for a few about a minute before turning back around

"it's a baby girl, I just hope that's it" she looked back into the room "did you hear me I don't feel like you having you try and kill me while giving birth" she yelled back into the room. hinata stepped forward

"can I see her please" she asked rubbing her bloodshot eye's shizune looked at hinata with a concerned look on her face

"she very tired right now so I can't let you in there for to long so make it quick" hinata nodded moving quickly inside the hospital room

"sakura" hinata said in a low voice sakura only turned to look at her sakura smiled tiredly

"have you seen them, they are beautiful are they" she asked pointing to three small cribs where three babies lay sleeping hinata walked over to find a little girl with a small patch of black hair, a boy with a patch of pink hair with a black strip and a girl with black hair with a pink strip going through it

"yes they are beautiful" hinata said her voice full of happiness for her friend and yet she was somewhat envy us "I'll let you get some sleep congratulations sakura" hinata walked out and closed the door behind her

In the check in station

King yemma was doing his usual paper work when one of his ogres ran into the office yelling "king yemma, king yemma we have a major problem in hell" the red king stopped dead in his tracks

"what's happened this time" he yelled looking at the small blue ogre the blue ogre stepped closer slowly in fear

"everyone in sector s has just disappeared" he said cringing waiting for yemma to yell or do something unspeakable to him, but king yemma sat there in utter fear

"everyone in sector, and we have know clue where they are" he asked his voice was completely void of all emotions

"well no sir we have know clue where anyone is" he fumbled through the papers she had "wait there is one left, he's from the north sector of the universe he reeked havoc on earth and goes by the name of cell up until ten minutes ago everyone in hell was there and accounted for, but we had a power shortage with the barrier that keeps the beings in hell abilities neutralized the short happened ten minutes ago and once the power was restored everyone was, but cell was gone" the red giant looked down over the file then his entire face was covered in fear king yemma stood up and for the first time in centuries he ran out of his office and into the surveillance room. Two ogres stood up from several large TV. screens a little shocked to see him

"king yemma sir what a surprise" one said trying not to sound scared that they screwed up on something

"show me sector s on the screen now and converted all the power that we can spare to the barrier to that sector" he yelled on screen the entire section of hell was dark purple and red only one figure stood cell was facing a reddish-purple wall "what is he doing" yemma asked no one, without a word cell started punching and pounding against the wall "what is he doing" he asked a little more worried

"well sir behind that wall is sector X currently only one person is held with in that sector" the other ogre fiddling through some papers "where we are sector x's only prisoner, the saiyan known as Broly" the look of fear on king yemmas face only became worse. The ogre that told king yemma about cell came running into the room

"king yemma we've learned what happened to the others in sector s" without waiting for yemma to look back at him he continued "during the shortage cell had divided himself and absorbed them" king yemma was about to yell at him when the hole room shook nearly knocking all of them off their feet on screen cell was gone and a large hole was in the wall

"get me a view of what's going on in there now" the red king screamed

Inside sector X of hell

The room was pitch black there was only one light it hung over a large extremely built man completely covered in chains all the chains where imbedded into the ground "hello broly it's a pleasure to finally met you" cell said in a calm voice

"kakarrot" was all he mumbled repeatedly

"yes well it's nice to see you've gotten over your obsession" cell spoke walking closer to the monster of a saiyan "I have a deal for your, do you still was to kill kakarrot" cell asked now three feet away from the saiyan. broly looked up the pent up furry could be seen in his eye's he growled "I'll take that as a yes" his tail came out of his back the point end opened up and was just above broly's head "and with the addition of your power I will finally be able to extract my revenge" he laughed maniacally and his tail came down around broly

Back in the checkout station

The ground was shaking like crazy "what's happening" king yemma yelled

"sir were can't get a visual inside, but where only have a reading that only one person" with one last shack a loud explosion knocked them all off their feet "sir he's loose" the ogre spoke in fear

"what do you mean loose" yemma asked trying to sand back up

"I mean he back in the world of the living" the ogre said he braced himself for the worst, but king yemma after balancing himself ran back out of the room heading to his office and pulled out a strangle looking phone he picked it up and held it to his ear

In the palace of the grand kai

Grand kai was sitting on his thrown taking a nap when his phone went off walking him up "hello. who is it?"

"grand kai I need to get in touch with north kai immediately" yemma bared without argument the grand kai yelled for north kai and with in a few minute's the short pudgy blue skinned kai came into the room and took the phone from the grand kai

"hello" he said in an uncaring voice

"you need to contact goku and vegeta immediately it's a matter of universal destruction" after explaining the situation north kai hung up the phone and walked back outside "I hope your up for this goku" he said to himself

Back on earth at the lookout

It had been a year and four months since naruto and the others left there homes according to both goku and vegeta the five had been progressing immensely, after naruto and vegeta's little talk, naruto's nightmare had all but completely disappeared. From that night on the training regiment went from extremely insane, to borderline death wish for the first three months since the real training begin at the end of the day everyone practically dropped dead. It became apparent that when ever the five would power up there natural chakra elements would appear around there bodies(floating around the energy flames) for naruto the wind would start whipping around his body cutting up anything that got close enough to him, sasuke the air around his body would heat up the higher his power went up the hotter the air got until flame would start sparking around him, garra sand/earth would float up from the ground as start circling around him, alura the moisture around her body would thicken until her entire body outline was outline with a thin layer of water and for drago the air around him would crackle as bolts of electricity rounded around him. Starting the last five mouths during the nights of a full moon one out of the five takes, turns to try to learn how to control there ape form so far with no success. As of right, now it's there day off and all five are currently on the lookout naruto is with drago taking his sword practice. naruto and drago would practice with each other when ever they had free time if they weren't dead tired, alura was laying down on a lounge chair with tundra(now a much lager wolf a major growth sprit) laying beside her the two where watching naruto practice. Sasuke was sleeping or what he liked to call meditating, garra was practicing with his sand. Goku was doing exactly what goku was good at stuffing his face and vegeta was right beside him wolfing down everything Mr. popo made.

"Goku" king kai's voice echoed in his head goku stood up looking up to the sky

"king kai is that you" goku asked to seemingly to no one. Vegeta stopped eating everyone else stopped what they where doing and looked to goku

"Dam" vegeta said "every time we hear from that old blue blimp it's nothing, trouble" he mumbled stepping away from the table and walking around it to goku's side "what does he want this time"

"well it's nice to know the might prince has worked on his temper" king kai joked broad casting his voice to everyone on the lookout making vegeta growl at the joke "no listen up we have a major emergency the hole universe is in danger" everyone but goku and vegeta where freaked at hearing someone's voice inside there heads

"who the hell is that and how is he doing this" drago yelled pulling away his sword naruto doing the same all five plus one wolf made there way over to goku and vegeta

"its king kai, the kai's are beings that watch over the universe ours is the north galaxy so he's the north kai, and above him is…" goku was interrupted

"that's nice and all goku but we don't have the time" he said in a rushed voice

"o right sorry king kai, now what's wrong" goku asked sounding kind of excited at the thought of a challenge even vegeta was smiling

"well get on with it, if it's a good fight then I'm in it's been to long since I've had a challenge" vegeta was now smirking

"its cell he's escaped from hell" king kais voice was now filled with fear vegeta started laughing

"your killing right, its only cell" he laughed harder "just tell me where he is and I'll be back in a matter of minutes" he smirked. Everyone else looked at each other

"Cell, why does that name ring a bell" naruto asked scratching the back of his head sasuke smacked him upside the head

"that's of there enemies that held a tournament to decide the fate of the earth" sasuke said looking away from naruto and back to goku and vegeta

"so if it's someone they can bet easy then why are you sounding so scared" alura asked "unless it's something worse" she asked the voice

"yes, the girls right it is far worse than just cell, it hell" the kai spoke sounding nerves very one looked confused "let me explain hell is divided into several sections the most powerful beings in hell are keep in sector S that is the same sector where cell was being held. In sector S there is a machine that creates a barrier to suppress the powers and abilities of those inside it well during a power serge the machine was down and cell to this to his advantage he absorbed all the prisoners of that sector so you are literally going up against hell" the smiles on goku and vegeta's faces grew wider "it's gets worse. You see there is one person that had to be put into solitaire confinement, because being around others would cause nothing, but trouble…"

"broly" goku said nearly in a whisper "he didn't" goku asked sounding a little scared his face turned serious, even the smirk on vegeta's face disappeared and went back to his usual scowl

"yes, cell broke through the walls dividing the sectors and took broly…" before the kai could talk goku spoke

"Where is he" goku nearly yelled scarring the ninja since they never seen goku like that

"he's on a planet similar to earth fifteen planets past your sun to the left" king kai spoke "it seem as if he's there waiting for you, I wish you the best of luck goku…" just as king, kai was about to brake the connection goku spoke again

"king kai in need a favor from you" there was silence, but goku knew he was still listening "tell king yemma to erase the seal on vegeta and me I have a feeling this is not going to be easy"

"I'll try, but you know how stubborn that red ape can be" king kai joked again just before braking the connection. Goku turned to vegeta

"so the fool is challenging us is he" vegeta smirked again "so what do we do with the brats" vegeta looked to the five ninja

"it's oblivious isn't it" garra spoke in his usual monotone voice "we're going with you" before the two older saiyans could argue "it you give us a once in a life time chance to see the masters at work and going up against a real challenge." after he spoke no one spoke vegeta and goku glance at each other then turned back

"fine, but your to stay out of sight unless we say other wise is that clear" vegeta asked/ordered everyone nodded alura looked to tundra

"ok sweetie mommy and daddy have to go, but will be back as soon as we can now behave for Mr. popo ok" she spoke in a sweet voice and as if the wolf understood he sat down extending his right paw and touched alura's leg "ok give me a hug" as if the he knew exactly what she wanted the wolf stood up putting both his paws on her shoulders (standing on his feet the wolf is 6ft 1in) looking down at her he licked her face real quick she moved to goku's side along with naruto, garra and sasuke leaving drago with tundra. He got on one knee and pets the wolf lightly on the head

"behave yourself fuzzy" standing up and turning away tundra jumped up putting both is paws on drago's back "ok, ok. I'll miss you to fuzzy" he turned back around and hugged the wolf "can I go now" tundra backed off and sat there and watched as drago joined the group and with seconds, the group disappeared. Tundra let out a small and low cry

"it's ok, they'll be back soon so what do you say we get you some dinner" Mr. popo walked back inside to fix the wolf some food while tundra just laid down as if to say he wasn't moving from that spoke until they got back

Ok well that's that and don't forget about the fusion names


	11. Chapter 10

Ok I know it's been a while, but I've been having trouble focusing. I hope to get more work done soon I know this one is short, and a little cliffy well what can I say I needed somewhere to start for the next chapter so enjoy

Chapter 10

On a small green (similar to namek) planet light years away from earth the group of seven reappeared on a large plateau. From all directions the planet was beautiful from it's green sky with white clouds the mountains to the north an ocean to the east a forest to the west that seemed to have no end and to the south a very familiar fighting platform (to goku and vegeta that is)

"Well at lest we're on the right planet" goku said while looking around. The five young ninja looked around in amazement of the planet while vegeta stood glaring down at the platform where a tall green bug like figure stood "get ready I see him" everyone turned to look to where vegeta was looking the figure moved just it's head looking up to the group

"What the yell is that thing" naruto asked while crouching down beside vegeta

"WELCOME TO…" the figure disappeared the group scatted around the plateau looking for him

"where is he" garra asked glancing around hopping to see him then a thought came to him closing his eye's garra tried to sense where he disappeared to but he could only feel his and the groups energy "why can't I sense his energy" garra asked opening up his eye's looking to goku

"cells tricky that way he's not really a living being, remember he's just a clone of myself vegeta and the strongest fighters one earth, during our time" goku said all still looking for him

"You don't think he ran away do you" alura asked walking over to vegeta, but before he or goku could answer cells voice caught there attention

"always in the one spot you never think to look does your enemy hide and wait" cell spoke the group of seven looked up and right above them there he floated with his arms crossed over his chest "now as I was saying" he uncrossed his arms and extended his left arm "Welcome. TO HELL" a monstrous energy beam come from it with in seconds the plateau was nothing more then rubble and a cloud of dust covered the area where the plateau was "come now I know that wasn't nearly enough power to kill the two of you those runts maybe, but I wanted to have some fun with the two mighty saiyans" he said the last part sarcastically. The dust cloud was ripped away to two bright golden glowing flames. Goku and vegeta stood inside the flames of the super saiyan small flashes of lightening came around there bodies "there that's more like it, so should we begin" again cell disappeared as did goku and vegeta

Several miles away from the battle

Sasuke sat up rubbing his head while his eye's where closed "what happened" he asked no one. He opened up his eyes to see that he and the other ninja's where sitting on a cliff the others where out cold "what shouldn't we be dead" his mind flashed back to what happened only a few minutes ago

Flashback (five minutes ago)

Just before the blast hit the plateau goku and vegeta grabbed the ninja's and teleported them to there current location "you guys stay there, you'll only be getting in our way if try and fight with us" goku said to them just before everyone blacked out the two saiyans both returned

Flashback ended

Sasuke stood up and looked to the direction of the high levels of energy. Sasuke stood there in aw "so this is what they can do, I never really believed those to could be so powerful" "_the power is terrible_" his body started shaking in both fear and amazement

"So you coming or what" drago's voice rang into sasukes ears bringing him back to reality. Sasuke turned to see everyone was awake and floating just off the edge of the cliff sasuke looked confused at them "I asked you if you're coming" he pointed to the direction of where the fight was taking place

"we came all this way to watch those two fight there's no way I'm just going to sit wake and wait for it to be over without seeing a thing" alura spoke turning away from sasuke "so you can come with us or just sit there on you ass" she, naruto and garra flew off drago looked at him one last time before joining them. Sasuke just shrugged

"Why not" he jumped off the cliff and flew after them "I just hope where not to late to see the show

Back with goku and vegeta

High above the ground the two super saiyans (as level 2 super saiyans) where engaged in battle both goku and vegeta attacked cell at the same time there fists and feet flight faster than the normal human eye could see the problem was that none of there attacks where landing a single hit. Cell seemed to know just where they where going to attack from during there attack cell was smiling "really is this all you have I guess I expected too much from the two of you" he started laughing

"SHUT THAT DAM MOUTH OF YOURS" vegeta yelled finally connecting a hit with cells face "_that will shut him up_" that his chance goku slammed his knee into cells gut causing him to double over the two saiyans jumped back both taking signature attack stances

"Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" goku thrust his hands forward his signature energy beam shot at cell hitting his left side.

"Eat this Galick gun" vegeta yelled as the purple attack hit cells right side at the same time as goku's attack. The energy's from the two attacks came up and over cell as if they where hitting something cell floated there the attacks not even toughing him "what?"

"please do you honestly think that such weak attacks could hurt me" looking closer it could be seen that cell the attack where being held off by two tiny energy balls on the ends of cells right and left index finger "now what as I show you a real attack" the small energy balls launched from his fingers and ripped though both goku and vegeta's attacks and into there shoulders. The two saiyans yelled in pain, but it was short lived as cell moved faster than they could see and grabbed vegeta by the back of his neck with his right hand his left hand stretched and grabbed goku by his throat. Pulling back on his arm goku came at neck braking speed he through vegeta in to on coming goku the two slammed into each other each grunting in pain, but cell wasn't finish with that again he disappeared and reappeared above the two recovering saiyans "this is two easy" he flew down grabbing them by the backs of there necks heading for the ground at an incredible speed the ground getting closer and closer cell stopped a few feet from the ground, but at the same time through the two saiyans into the ground sending the two deep into the ground "now this is an attack" cell flew back up to the original spot where he grabbed the saiyans he crossed his arms over his chest closing both hand. His arms bulged building the energy in his arms "NOW DIE" he quickly pushed both his arms forward one immeasurable size energy blast came down where the two saiyans lay buried the attack connected with something as the beam began to build itself up into a round sphere "so I see you still have some fight left in you. You dam stubborn saiyans just die already" on the receiving end of the blast both goku and vegeta stood there ground both firing there signature attack with everything they had left at cells attack. The two saiyans where down on one knee each trying desperately to grain some kind of ground against cells attack, but nothing was working.

"Dam, we can't hold out. Come on king yemma hurry up with that seal where in deep trouble here," goku yelled with one eye closed while pushing forward again forcing his attack further into cells

In the check-in station

King Yemma sat at his desk rushing through several stacks of papers though goku didn't thinking his plea would be heard from where was. yemma did hear goku's cry "there nothing I can do, is paper work needs done before the seal can be lifted" he spoke silently to himself filling out more of the paper work as fast as his hand could right. With each paper finished one of his workers would rush off with it and file they prayed the two saiyans could hold out until they had finished.

While in the land of the grand kai

"Ok, where are they" two loud female voices echoed through the grand kai's palace. The two voices belonged to the two of the most fear women to have ever lived. Bulma and chichi had literally come down from heaven on a hunt for their husbands hearing that these two women where in his land the grand kai only have one thing on his mind…run for his life and hide leaving the fighters and other kai's to deal with the saiyan wives. King Kai (or north kai) was the unfortunate one they found him first

"Alright you talk now" chichi got right up in the poor kai's face "where are goku and vegeta we want answer and we want them now"

"yea" bulma chimed in getting in the blue kai's face "and don't you dare lie to use" bulma yell balling up her fists "or you'll see just how we keep those to good for nothing men of ours in line" she growled stepping closer to the kai who if he still where alive would need a change of pants. Bulma and chichi continued there insults and threats until

"Alright fine" the kai yelled catching the two off guard "I'll show you just calm down" after a minute of two the girl did calm down

"sorry it's that it's been so long since they came home we got worried." bulma answered in a calm and low voice "I know that where already dead, but that's not going to stop us from worrying and we love those two idiot and they way the spar against each other can you blame us for worrying" bulma smiled thinking about the last time she was vegeta spar with goku the smile on his face fight was in his blood and it was second only to her at put a smile on his face. Chichi nodded agreeing with her blue hair friend

"very well" king kai started with a smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared as he turned so his back was facing them "place your hand on my back and you will see where goku and vegeta have gone, but I warn you" he spoke turning his head back to look at them "what you are going to see is not something you will enjoy" the two nodded to him and stepped closer each touching him with one hand on his back their eye's went wide in horror as they stood there watching their husbands struggle to keep cells attack from obliterating them and the entire planet "as you can see they are in very deep trouble." king kai hung his head

"how…how is this possible cells dead" bulma mumbled "and even if he came back to life goku and vegeta could beat him back to hell blindfolded." chichi tried to figure it out as well when king kai spoke

"both goku and vegeta returned to earth near a year and a half ago to train a new generation of saiyans to defend earth from a new threat that will appear in three years time, but only a year and a half into the training there was a malfunction in hells security system cell acted upon this malefaction he absorbed every power full being in his sector. Since he was an extremely power being himself he was held within the same place as frieza, king cold and cooler and so on." he looked to the two women who where no longer holding on to him not wanting to see their loved ones struggle "cell went further and broke into sector x which only held one prisoner the legendary super saiyan broly. Goku and vegeta now face the powers of hell and to make matters worse the only way king yemma would agree to let to of the most powerful beings to life walk freely upon the living again was to place a powerful seal around them. This seal has basically sealed away more than half of there power this is why cell is beating so badly" once again he looked down "I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do for them king yemma is the only one that can lift the seal" bulma and chichi just looked they started at each other for a few moments

"If they die they'll just come to here and then you could just send them back without that seal on and they've stop cell without braking a sweet" bulma spoke very proudly like she just solved an impossibly hard mystery, but king kai just shook his head

"No I'm afraid that would be impossible, allowing someone to return to the living world is a hard taste that is why it mush be planned out in advance. After the defeat of omega shenron king yemma and the supreme kai made arrangements to allow both goku and vegeta return to the world of the living if there ever came a time when they are needed. The two used their opportunity to go back, so they could train the young saiyans and since there true strength was not needed the seal was place upon them as to not draw in trouble from other beings with high power levels what are looking for a fight. I'm afraid that all we can do know is watch and pray for a miracle" Silently bulma and chichi placed their hands back on king kai's back and watched and prayed

Back on the battlefield

Goku and vegeta made no headway in their fight while cell was laughing at how powerless his oldest enemies are now compared "well I think I've squeezed all the fun from the two of you" he laughed to himself and sent more energy down inside his blast unseen by cell and the pinned saiyans naruto's group had just arrived nearly a good five miles away seeing there masters pinned down the group didn't have to think they powered up and as if they where of one mind they each moved there bodies to goku's stance

"" they all attacked at once the five beams formed into one attack. Feeling the attack before it connected with his body cell moved one of his hands away from his already ongoing attack against goku and vegeta he caught the attack with one hand he turned his head to the attacking saiyans

"this is it? This is you back up" he laughed while holding the attack "five or a hundred up starts could hurt me" he turned back to the two already pinned saiyans "I expected more from the two of you"

"_it's not possible all five of us are attacking him at once and it's not doing anything_" naruto thought to himself. He looked to his pinned masters then back to cell "we can't lose to much is ridding on this. If we lose everything we've worked for will have been for nothing" everyone in the group looked to him "everyone and everything we've ever loved will be gone if he wins "_hinata I'm not going to lose you_" naruto's thoughts drifted to hinata and the thought of her being killed at the hands of cell a bright new fire was light inside naruto the anger was being pushed to the surface. It wasn't just naruto the four others where thinking the same thing the thought of losing their loved one's lift a fire of anger. Sasuke thought of sakura and there future family (that's already been started) drago and Sarah thought of each other, and garra thought of his brother, his sister and Matsuri. once more as if their where of one mind their eye's turned a teal-green all yelling as more power surged through their bodies their hair spiking (if not already spiked) and turned a golden blond. (Small Note: when transformed each one of their kekkei genkai activates sasukes sharingan. (dragon, Sarah's pulps go vertical and there skins becomes scaled fingers and toes become clawed) naruto's pulps go vertical his fingers and toes become clawed. Garra's eye's change to the shape they are when he changed into the one tailed shukaku) the power boost from becoming a super saiyan increased the power of each one of their attacks when combined it was more than enough to destroy cells arm and continued to his head destroying half his head. The lose of his head caused cells attack against the two saiyans to weaken and altogether stop thus letting goku and vegeta's attack connect with his body causing an enormous explosion.

"we did it" naruto yelled in excitement until he notice saiyan masters didn't let down their guard and join the group instead the seemed ready to fight again, but the major problem was they where literally drained of nearly all their energy. Goku and vegeta where down on one knee breathing heavy

"dam, where in real trouble." goku mumbled "he'll be coming back any second now" he said looking at vegeta he noticed that he was looking at the young super saiyans "well it's about time" goku laughed "to think it only took the end of the universe to get those kids motivated" he laughed harder

"for once in you life could you just shut up, we're about to become something you wipe off the bottom of your shoe and I don't want my last minutes of life to be filled with that moronic laughter of yours" he yelled trying to stand himself up. Both he and goku looked up to the clearing smoke from the explosion then to the group of super saiyans just in time to see them change back to there normal selves "well it's no use hiding them from him know he knows what they are and he know their here" he spoke looking to goku "we're going to die here that for sure, but I'm not willing to roll over and die." vegeta stood summoning what little power he had left "cells going to have to fight to kill me" as the words escaped his mouth a bright purple energy beam hit him, fallowed by another one hitting goku. The blasts forced the dust that was around cells body to disappear leaving the monster himself floating there as completely heal it was as if he wasn't touch, by there attack

"that's impossible we all saw his head get blown off" sasuke yelled as celled turned his attention from the crater that goku and vegeta had occupied to the group of five

"he looks like he's in perfect health to me" garra mumbled cell smiled at them

"when a guy looks at you like that it's never a good sign" sarah chimed in "and I should know you look at me like that all the time, like a wild animal looking at it's next meal" she spoke leaning up against drago who was freaking out about the whole situation

"I don't this is such a good time to try something like that" he said trying to pry sarah who now had a vice grip on his arm

"when else am I going to, he's going to kill us" she spoke holding back tears gripping his arm tighter. Under his mask drago smile was filled with both sadness and joy he did the only thing that made sense right then and there he pulled her into a deep and comforting hug resting he head on her shoulder

"I think they forgot that we're standing right here" garra said moving next to naruto and sasuke who both moved away to give the two their space. The three looked up at cell who was just floating there "he is going to kill us" garra spoke in a soft yet emotionless voice "the five of us are nothing more than a flee when compared to him" both naruto and sasuke couldn't think of anything that would disprove what garra was saying they both knew deep down this was the end "I'm not saying I'm happy with this outcome, no I don't mind dieing I could then finally atone for the horrible things I've done" sasuke looked down at his feet "I just wish that I could see my loved one, the precious people in my life once more. " _Matsuri, temari, kankuro I hope one day to see you again in the next world_" well I've said my peace I'm ready" both naruto and sasuke looked to there feet

"_to think just when I'm starting a new for what I've done this would happen. If not for the fact cells going to kill me now I know sakura would kill me for dieing_" a small smile came to his face when thinking about her "_maybe in the next life we can finish what we started in this one_" sasuke looked up to cell

"_this is total bullshit, it's just unfair_" naruto thought on the verge of tears "_I finally find what's been missing in my life_" the image of hinata came into his mind "_I finally see hinata as who she really is, I finally find…love._" "this is total bullish first I get stuck with that dam fox now I'm gonna get kill for nothing all that training all that time wasted and for what not a dam thing. Where all about to lose everything and for what we came with those two" naruto pointed to the craters where goku and vegeta where laying in (die or alive) "because they feed us a pack of lies" everyone looked to naruto "vegeta would always go on and on about the saiyans are a proud warrior raise and how he and goku are the strongest being in the entire universe that is total bullshit." naruto clenched his fist in anger "their fakes they did noting, but lie to us" looked up at cell his anger once more taking over him "Well what are you waiting for, a written invitation enough with the suspense just get it over with already" naruto yelled crossing his arms over his chest everyone looked down not wanting to see cells attack

coming.

While floating above them cell agreed with the black haired loudmouth "he right I gave them sometime to come up with some kind of half-backed plan just to have some more fun, but enough is enough it's time I ended the legacy of the saiyan raise once and for all" he was about to charge down and kill them with his bare hands, but he stopped his eye's widening in fear he could feel two monstrous power levels coming from below

Back in the check-in station

King yemma finished the last paper on the stack "I've done it, take this and file it immediately" he handed the piece of paper to one of his underlings the small ogre ran off "now hopefully we have a fighting chance. I've done all I can the rest is up to those two now" he spoke watching what going on in the battle against cell

On the grand-kai's planet

"he did it that bloated red ape actually pulled it off" he yelled forgetting about the two women standing behind him

"well don't just leave us in the dark what, what happened?" chichi yelled ready to hit the kai if he didn't speak up and fast

"king yemma just finished removing the seal" bulma and chichi's faces lit up "now the real battle is about to begin" the kai smiled "sit back, relax and enjoy the show girls cells about to have his clocks cleaned" the kai smiled with excitement at the chance to see goku and vegeta fight again

Back on the battle field

The very planet was shaking as if it was scared of what coming. To yelling voices came echoing from the ground what both goku and vegeta where currently in "NO I HAVE TO END THIS NOW" cell yelled powering up an incredibly large energy ball (think of the one cooler used against goku) with in a minute it was ready "DIE" he yelled launching the balled down into the crater it only went into the ground a few feet when it was shot back out hurtling for the firer cell just barley dodged his own attack. This not only left the young saiyans shocked, but cell as well

"I know this is a dumb question" drago started (still holding sarah) "I'm not the only one feeling that power right" all nodded that they felt it

"it looks like there about to make you eat that last your words" sasuke spoke elbowing naruto. Naruto opened up his mouth to sasuke comment, but goku's voice stopped him.

"clear the area" the voice was goku's but it was rougher and darker " you guy are just going to be in the way, so clear out" before anyone spoke again goku and vegeta shot out of the crater, to everyone's shock either looked like their normal selves both goku and vegeta's upper part of their body from the wrists to the neck was exposed and covered with red fur (vegeta's is darker and goku's is lighter the tail are the same color as the fur) goku's hair was longer and fuller his eye's a sickly shade of yellow and a red lines outlined his eyes the only difference between goku and vegeta change was his eye's where a light shade of blue

"this is the true power of a saiyan warrior" vegeta spoke as he looked to naruto's group "pay close attention this is a rare event for someone to push us to the point of using super saiyan 4" he looked right at naruto "enjoy the show I promise you wont be disappointed and don't worry I'm not lying about this" vegeta smirked at the look of fear on naruto's face. The two super saiyans turned their attention back to cell they flew up to the same level as cell

"LETS END THIS" both saiyans yelled at the same time

I hope I'm doing both shows there just due. I know some characters aren't acting like themselves, but you'd act differently when you think your about to die


	12. Chapter 11

Ok guys first off let me say I'm sorry for the long wait for the continuation of this fic I've been having some writing problems with this fic, but I think I've worked it out, but from now on I'll be making chapter for all my fic's around this size, so I can get them out faster

Ok guys I need your guys help with fusion names for the guys/girls (naruto/sasuke, naruto/garra, naruto/drago, drago/garra, drago/sasuke, sasuke/garra, alura/hinata, alura/sakura, hinata/sakura, temari/ten-ten) also I've come up with a new idea for fusion a fusion between two already fused fighters for example the naruto/sasuke fusion would fuse with garr/drago to create a hole new fighter ok well I'll be waiting for your reviews

**Chapter 11**

The three titans of power squared off each one waiting for someone to make the first move "since where going all out I guess I shouldn't hold back any more" cell spoke as the air around them began to circle around them, the planet itself began to tremble and quake. Cell smirked "the time has come for my revenge and just before you die I'll show you the power I was able to achieve while being trapped in the boles of hell" a blinding flash of light erupted from cell body nothing could be seen, but cell's manic laughter filled everyone's ears when the light began to fade and a few minutes for everyone's eye's to adjust (minus cell's). At first glance, it appeared that nothing had changed, but the color of cell's skin he was no longer emerald green, but a blood red

"Is that it" naruto was the first one to yell "he nearly blinds us all and for what a color change" naruto yelled while starring at the one red creature

"Shut up naruto" sasuke growled.

"Well that was an impressive light show, but what do you say we get down to business" vegeta's tone of voice made it obvious he was getting board of this

"Very well this game has gone on long enough" cells voice was low with an arrogant tone to it. The three super powered beings vanished into thin air. The saiyans five students couldn't see them, but they could still sense them, see the blasts of energy that missed their targets and feel the planetary vibrations when the three power clashed soon enough the beautiful planet was become more and more like a battle scared wasteland. This continued for nearly a half hour when finally the three stopped once more floating mid air cell looked untouched, but the two saiyans where really beaten up the three were nearly four miles from where the five nin stood all of them in utter shock at the raw power of the three seemingly unstoppable fighters "well as much fun as it is to watch the two of you struggle to keep up with me it's time we ended this pointless fight" cell moved forward, but he stopped the expression on his face made it seem as if he was sever pain "_what wrong why can't I move my body something's wrong I'm losing control of my power_" he screamed in pain "_I have to finish this quickly_" "I'm finish with this game it's time to die, goodbye vegeta and I'll see you in hell go-kakarrot kakarrot, must kill kakarrot" cells voice was no longer his own both goku and vegeta where shocked at hearing this rough and familiar voice "kakarrot" once more cells body began to change this time his body grew bigger his muscles where expanding his entire body was shifting it's shape

"**NO ANYONE BUT HIM**" vegeta's voice sounded for the first time since the five nin met him he sounded scared the fear that was in vegeta's voice was written all over goku's face

"**Broly**" cell's body was still in mid change, but it was obvious he was changing in to the legendary saiyan "vegeta we don't stand a chance if where against broly not if he's got the new power that cell got while in hell" goku looked back to the changing creature in front of them then to his students "vegeta we only have on option" vegeta just rolled his eye's but nodded in agreement "good but first lets put some distance between us and our friend here" the two vanished a few seconds later they reappeared in front of naruto's group surprising the group as they landed a few feet in front of them

"I'm guessing what ever he's doing up there isn't good" alura asked getting a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach she wasn't the only one every one had that same feeling as cells body and energy signature was slowly changing

"good guess, while in hell cell must have absorbed broly" vegeta looked to them "that is as far from good as you can get broly is like us he's a saiyan, but his powers is practically limitless" vegeta sighed as he got into position

"Every time we've ever faced him he just come's back twice as strong none of us can defeat him alone" goku said moving several feet away from vegeta

"So? That why where here" naruto said weakly he and the rest of his group where still exhausted from their last attack on cell

"Naruto's right what the point of training us if you won't let us help" sasuke agreed trying to help naruto persuade their teachers

"No this is to much for any of you" vegeta spoke extending his arms to the left

"This is technique is to be used as a last resort only, so pay attention" goku moved his arms to match vegeta's

"you'd better not screw this up this time I don't like doing this to begin with and I don't feel like doing this twice in one day, lets finish this before our fifteen minutes are up." he spoke through his teeth as the memory of the last time they used this special attack came to his mind "do you think you can handle that clown" goku just chuckled, but nodded "fine then lets go"

"**FUUUUUUUUUU**" the two shuffled their feet over heading for each other "" the two moved their outer leg inside bending it at the knee and moved their arms to the opposite side from when they started "" they ended with both feet on the ground and the two leaning inward towards each other arms both extended and their index fingers just touching

"What the hell are they doing" drago asked feeling awkward watching the two, but he wasn't rewarded with an answer, but with a flash of blinding yellow light. "o great this crap again" the light was totally blinding, but after a minute the light dimmed just enough for the nin to see as they looked they saw a tall muscular figure standing within the ball of light another minute passed and the light finally fade completely and there stood a saiyan in super saiyan 4, but instead of black hair this saiyan had bright red hair and a strange looking vest

"What just happened? Where goku and vegeta?" naruto questioned looking around only seeing the new saiyan that seemed to take there place

"the saiyan, I am they we are one this is the power of fusion" the new figure spoke once again the group of nin stood shocked at the newest turn of events "the names Gogeta, and I'm broly's worst nightmare" in the time that it took for the two to fuse cell had fully transformed into the saiyan of legend

"**KAKARROT**" the entire group looked up to find the legendary monster of a saiyan had already begun his attack his open right hand held above his head in the palm of his hand a glowing green energy bomb it was growing by the second

"Well I'm impressed he plans on taking us all out along with the planet" the fused saiyan spoke in an almost excited tone of voice

"how do you plan on winning if two super saiyan 4 separate couldn't stop him what difference does it make if your together the power is still the same" sasuke question with fear written all over his face

"Naruto" gogeta called, the former blond nin looked at him "do you remember what vegeta told you about the highest level of super saiyan" naruto nodded

"yea, no one saiyan can reach it" after repeating it naruto understood the meaning

"that's right the ultimate power of a saiyan can not be reached without the power of fusion, so without further delay" the sky darkened the planet moved as if it was tarring itself apart, but these facts where lost to the group of saiyan-nin's their focus was on the fused saiyan before them. Gogeta's body was surrounded with a golden flame as both his hair and fur changed from red to gold. "this is the power of super-saiyan 5" the fused saiyan looked to his old enemy who was still powering up his attack "the battle will be decided with one final attack" he spoke in a low voice as he moved both his hand in front of his body in front of his hands a large golden ball formed

"**DIE KAKARROT**" broly released his attack whipping it down towards the group

"**ULTIMATE BIG BANG** **kamehameha**" a beam of immeasurable power came flying out of the ball of energy the two attacks collided immediately broly's attack lost as it was swallowed up by gogeta's attack the blast continued until it reached broly himself. The only thing that keep broly from becoming a large pile of ash was the green bubble of energy be put around himself, but that was barley doing a thing "this time when you got to hell how bout you stay there" with one more push of power from gogeta in to his attack broly was engulfed in gogeta's attack. After a few minutes gogeta ended his attack, but still keep his guard up, but after more time passed his guard dropped he turned and smiled to the group of nin "it's over, so anyone else ready to go home. I don't know about you guys but I could use a nap" the group left the planet by instant transmission and once more reappeared on the look-out where Mr. popo was waiting with a feast for the returning hero's. the second the group touched down on the look out drago was put on his ass by his furry son

"aaawwww he missed you" alura chucked as tundra was licking drago's face "hey don't I get a hello" she got done on one knee as the wolf left drago and ran to alura

"it's good to see you back safe and sound" Mr. popo spoke as he brought around the last of the food for the meal "your just in time I just finished making the last dish feel free to help yourselves" he spoke he just finished his sentence gogeta's body glowed he then split back into the two saiyans

"well that was fun, let's eat" not a word was said as all seven attacked the meal. unfortunately, for Mr. popo the group of nin had developed the saiyan appetite, so it became five times harder for Mr. popo to keep up with the food. Not a word was said until every ounce, every scrap of food was eaten "that was great I haven't that good of a meal in years" goku's attention then turned to his five pupils "so you guys real for the next step in your training" they looked oddly at him

"now that you've finally reached the level of super-saiyan your real training well begin starting tomorrow" vegeta said with a yawn without another sound the prince got up and left most likely to bed

"wow vegeta going to bed early without and extra five hours of training that's a first" naruto said sarcastically this made goku chuckle

"well today was a bit tiring, but I'd fallow his lead from now on your training is going to be a hundred times harder if we're going to finish your training before madara gain total control of his new power" goku got up to leave

"I've got just one question before we start this new training" sasuke asked standing up goku looked at him "we don't have to learn that goofy dance you guys did right" once again goku laughed, but he didn't answer he just walked away

"I'd take that as a yes we'll be learning that move" garra said fallowing the older saiyan he was fallowed by naruto, and sasuke. Leaving drago and alura alone (well minus Mr. popo and tundra) drago was about to head off to bed as well, but his attention was drawn back towards alura

"come on sweetie it's time for bed" she was once again talking to the wolf

"will you please quite treating him like he's your baby he's a wolf for heaven's sake " drago said turning around to find alura right in his face with a evil smirk on her face "why are you look at me like that?" he asked fear slowly setting in

"well if you want me to stop treating your pup like his my baby then maybe I should have my own" she spoke in a low almost animalistic voice

"well yea that would be the better idea" he said not realizing what he was agreeing to as alura's evil smirk grew wider after hearing this.

"I'm so glad you agree with me" she grabbed hold of the back of drago's shirt and jumped off the look out "we'll be back sweetie mommy and daddy are off to get you a little brother of sister, you be a good boy now" she yelled to tundra as the two fell"

In a cave far from any village

Nine dark shadow sat circled around one large flat rock with the sleeping body of madara all was silent only the breathing of the nine could be herd "**THAT'S IT**" one stood up "I can't take it anymore I'm leaving this is driving me nuts"

"ichi where do you think your going" one of the other figures called out to him

"I'm going out for a bit of fun" the figure spoke again walking towards the front of the cave "I'm going to start the mission the master has charged us with unlike the rest of you I don't feel like dieing when he wakes"

"come back here we all agreed to wait for the master to wake up before we started destroying his enemies because we do not know who his enemies are" the figure didn't walk back towards the circle, but instead walked further out of the cave "fine if your planning on going, futatsu, mittsu, yon go with him" three other figures stood up

"as you wish ku" they existed the cave. The remaining figures looked to the entrance of the cave until the four disappeared

"how much longer till the master wakes up" another asked

"not much longer" ku spoke "but once he does the fun begins and this world will belong to us"

It had been three and a half years since naruto and his group left the leaf there training. The five nin where currently walking in the forest just before the leaf their saiyan sensei's had returned to the land of the dead the five nin (plus one wolf) where dressed in cloaks to keeping their identities secret "remind me again why are

we walking through this forest instead of flying back home" naruto complained as they continued towards the village

"do you really want to freak out the villagers by having five genin come flying over the gates into the village?" sasuke asks in a sarcastic tone, "we're trying not to draw to much attention to ourselves. We need to reach the hokage tower and inform the hokage about the progress of our training before we make our presence know to the rest of the village" a deep sigh came from naruto as they continued walking "look the village is just beyond those tree's, so just relax where almost home" without warning naruto took off running from the group "dammit there he goes again" they fallowed naruto until he disappeared out of sight

"he must really be home sick" garra spoke to no one in particular alura chuckled

"more like hinata sick" alura joke as the four reach the edge of the forest. As the four left the forest they stood next to a horrified naruto as they looked out to where the leaf village was supposed to be , but in it's place was nothing but rubble "what happened here" the five nin stood in horror at the sight of the once great village

"let get going" drago said walking a way back into the forest (tundra at his side), everyone turned to look at him in shock

"go where" alura asked walking up to him

"he wants to look for survivors and since I don't sense any life coming from the rubble down there we must look else ware" garra said joining the two "the best place to start would be the hidden sand village since we're allies with the leaf I would imagine the hokage would try and evacuate as many people as he could to the safety of my village" the three started moving leaving naruto and sasuke to say there own little prayer

"_sakura you better be ok, if I find out you died I sew I'll got to the land of the dead and drag you pink ass back her_" sasuke joined drago and the others leaving naruto to his own thought

"_I know your still alive hinata. I promise no more waiting for me you've waited to long for me to quite being a dunce and notice your love for me and I made you wait even longer before I could even try and tell you have I feel about you. I love you. I sew once I find you I don't care if I have to tie you to my back to keep you with me_" "hey guys wait up" naruto yelled as he rejoined the group

Ok I hope you guys like this new chapter I'll be waiting for your reviews and fusion name idea's


	13. Chapter 12

Ok here's the new chapter

**Important to all of you who are reading this fic I need help with names for fusions I'm not sure what to call them any idea's would be help full**

Chapter 12

(Six hours later)

The five saiyans had just reached the dessert leading to the hidden sand "ok well as much as I love having sand in my shorts I vote on flying the rest of the way" naruto suggested while hovering a few feet in the air

"what wrong with sand" garra asked in his usual tone while manipulating some sand in front of them "I for one enjoy sand and it's saved my life countless times " he spoke while manipulating the front of them in to a sand sculpture of a young women

"someone back home waiting for you" alura asked looking at the sculpture garra just nodded "then I guess you want to get back home as soon as possible right" again nodded "good then garra in for flying the rest of the way" alura said floating up to match naruto's height garra slowly fallowed "so what are we waiting for the faster we get to the hidden sand the faster we reunite garra with his lady and the faster we find out if there was any survivors from the leaf" alura spoke not thinking about how sore the subject could be for naruto and sasuke, but the looked of fear and sadness on their faces told her "guys I'm sorry I didn't mean"

"Its fine alura" sasuke spoke in a whisper "you have a point we need to hurry" he flew up next to the three "lets go scale face" sasuke spoke with some pep in his voice causing alura to chuckle

"sounds like someone's feeling better" she floated over to him "don't worry so much she's fine" she tapped his shoulder trying to comfort him "well you heard him dragon breath lets get a move on" she snapped her fingers to add to the fact she wants he to move drago just stood there glaring at the others

"you guys are forgetting one thing" everyone looked at him questionably "your forgetting about him" he pointed to the giant white wolf sitting beside him looking up at the other four "why is it that every time we have to fly anyway I'm the one that's stuck carry this big four legged beast" tundra just looked up at him and cocked his head

"he not a beast he my big fluff ball" alura spoke as if she where talking to a new born baby tundra sat there looking up at her wagging his tail happily "and your daddy loves carrying you when we fly and he knows it" she flew down so that she was eye level with the two "and if daddy doesn't want to get on mommies bad side he'll carry across this big old dessert wont he" she said looking from the wolf to drago now no one, but drago and tundra could see alura's face, but the reaction the white haired half-breed had told them she had scared the shit out of him. Without another word alura flew back up to the group "we ready to go" she yelled back down to drago who was already off the ground with the large wolf on his back. Garra took point fallowed by alura, drago(with the giant wolf on his back) leaving naruto and sasuke dead last "lead the way sandy" alura yelled while petting tundra garra just rolled his eye's and took off the four fallowed. The group was silent for nearly an hour, but the combination of the never changing scenery, the heat and the silence finally got to naruto

"come on can we please pick up the pace this dam dessert is driving me nuts" naruto yelled looking in all directions hoping to spot something that pointed to civilization only, but his eyes only saw sand "garra please tell me where getting close" he pleaded flying up next to the red head in response garra pointed the a pair of up coming mountains

"There in between those two mountains is the entrance for the hidden sand. We should land over there and walk the rest of the way" garra pointed to a spot by the mountain on the right. The group landed just where garra had instructed "fallow me" garra led them down the gap between the mountains and to no ones surprise two male sand nin stopped them

"halt, identify yourselves" the two yelled each holding a kunai readying themselves to attack (remember everyone is still warring a cloak so you can't see their faces all that well) garra removed the hood covering his face underneath a young adult with pale skin and red shoulder length hair with a red scared symbol of love on his left temple the two sand nin where shock in realizing they had just threatened the kazekage

"lord garra, please forgive us we didn't realize it was you" one bowed his head

"wait how do we know you're the real garra this could be some kind of transformation jutsu" the other one asked still ready to attack. Garra smirked as he raised his hand the sand from underneath their feet came up and around them until only their heads where left uncovered

"are you convinced now" both nodded "good now take us to see temari immediately and my return to the village is to be keep a secret until I reveal myself the villagers do you understand " he ordered while releasing them. The two sand nin bowed while apologizing, but quickly lead the group of five (plus one wolf) through the passageway into the village "it's good to be home" garra mumbled to himself

"how in the hell can they live out here in this heat" drago complained both he and tundra seemed to be dragging their feet "I can stand this dam heat" he wined while turning his head looking at the crowed that was gathering in the streets watching them "and on top of the heat now we've become the spectacle of the village" hearing this the other four looked around to find drago wasn't kidding several dozens of people stood there staring at them

"what are they looking at" naruto mumbled in an annoyed voice low enough for only their saiyan hearing to pick up garra turned his head to his oldest friend

"you can't really blame them for being curious" garra smiled looking around the village "_It's not really surprising on one recognized me yet it's been three years since I left_" garra smiled to himself "_I'm only a shell of the person I used to be I've change for the better_" garra looked to his saiyan brethren "how would you feel if four hooded figures a white wolf being lead by two sand nin heading for the kazekage's tower it's not something they see everyday" garra turned his attention to where they were heading that's when it dawned on him "why are we heading for the hospital and not the tower my sister what's happened to temari" garra asked his voice was panicked

"she's fine lord garra, but she is helping out lady shizune with the injured leaf civilians and ninja" one of the sand nin spoke he sounded nervous everyone looked at him with hope in there eye's, but still they remained silent fearing if they spoke the sand nin they where fallowing might dash their hopes

"what of my brother kankuro" garra asked his tone of voice had returned to his normal emotionless voice or as naruto called it his kage voice

"he's on a recon mission" he spoke as the hospital came into view "lord garra we have to return our guard duties, I trust you'll be fine one your own" he asked looking to the red head waiting for his response garra quickly nodded the two sand nin ran heading back, garra continued walking for the hospital the others fallowing him people still watching them like a hawk

"ok these people are really starting to annoy me" alura growled in low voice tundra moved to her side as if he was acting as shield against the villagers. Alura smiled looking down at the large white wolf "thanks sweetie." she ran her hand across his back letting him know that she was ok "why couldn't we have just used instant transmission to get here?" alura asked turning her attention ahead as they entered the hospital everyone attention inside turned to them

"you want to know why" drago asked in an irritated voice watching as several people inside stared at them in fear "it's simple, sasuke's the only one that mastered that technique, but to use it he has to have already been to the place he want's to go or find an energy or life signal of someone he already knows" he spoke to her, but his eye's never left the slow moving guards heading their way "since sasuke has never been to his village and he couldn't know anyone of this fellow leafs life or energy signal since we didn't learn how to sense that until our training" he moved his hand to his sword (hidden under his cloak) "with the requirements needed to use that ability unfulfilled the instant transmission is useless to us" he finished pulling slightly on his hidden blade when naruto's hand touch his shoulder

"calm down dragon breath" naruto spoke after moving his hand from drago's shoulder he pointed to garra who was speaking with one of the guards "remember garra is the kazekage of this village and where his guests" sasuke smirked "so relax where safe" even if naruto spoke the truth drago didn't let down his guard as garra returned to the group

"the guards will find my sister and inform her of our return and where to met us" garra turned to naruto "I think it's time we paid the hokage a visit" garra smirked as naruto realized who they where going to see

"kakashi-sensei, he's here" garra nodded naruto nearly hugged the red head "what are we waiting for where is he" everyone just chuckled at naruto's reaction once again garra took the lead navigating through the hospital. Nearly twenty minutes later garra had led them to the room where he was told kakashi was held in, but the odd thing was they could hear muffled screams of pain coming form inside "what are they doing to him" naruto panicked and reached for the door

"maybe we should knock first" alura suggested "we don't want to barge in if…" but her word fell on deaf ears to naruto he didn't waist anytime running into the room "that idiot" she mumbled under her breath as they fallowed him. The inside of the room was set up like any other hospital room a bed bathroom one large window and kakashi lipped locked with anko. Kakashi was struggling for his life trying to get out of anko's grasp who was oddly enough dressed as a nurse, the white haired jonin slipped out of her grasp only to be pulled and thrown back down on the bed

"**WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING YOUR STAYING IN THIS BED**" anko yelled climbing on top of him while pushing him back down onto the bed. She straddled him "nurses orders you're to stay in bed" anko spoke with a purr

"now hold a second anko the doctor said I was in good enough condition to move around today" kakashi pleaded sounding pathetic "I haven't left my bed for over a week now" this only caused anko to push him down with her entire body so that she was laying on him their faces only inches apart

"the doctor said you could move around, but you didn't ask for my permission to leave so you need to be punished" anko's hand moved to go down south on kakashi, but the sound of someone coughing catch her attention before she could go further. The two looked to see a young adult garra standing in the room and standing behind him four cloaked figures and one giant white wolf anko only moved to sit next to kakashi, but didn't leave the bed as if she was staking her claim to the white haired man one of the cloaked figures moved forward

"wow kakashi and anko didn't see that one coming" one of the cloaked figures spoke in a voice that kakashi and anko knew all to well the figure removed his hood. The look on kakashi's face said it all it looked like the old jonin had seen a ghost there before him a black haired version of his old sensei "hey kakashi-sensei you ok" naruto asked as he walked into the room he quickly shook off the shock and smiled at naruto

"yea I'm fine" he smiled at his old student "It's been quit a while hasn't it?" kakashi asked jokingly "if I didn't know better naruto I thought I was talking to my old sensei" naruto scratched the back of his head while flashing his usual grin "_he has his fathers looks, skill. his mothers heart, smile and determination heaven only knows how far he's come in the last three years_" before either kakashi or naruto could speak further another cloaked figure stepped forward

"I hate to brake up this sappy reunion, but we have more pressing matters to deal with" sasuke's voice came from this figure, as he flipped off his hood once more kakashi was shocked at the person standing before him. Sasuke still had his spiky hair, but it has grown long his face had matured once again if kakashi hadn't known better he could have sworn he was speaking to itachi "I want to know what happened to the leaf? where is sakura?" he growled at the last part taking a step forward threateningly at the older man drago's arm quickly grabbed hold of sasuke

"that's enough" drago spoke in a commanding tone dropping his own cloak drago's appearance hadn't changed much you really couldn't see his face do to the mask, but his white hair was even spikier that before (if that's possible) "I know your worried about her, but threatening for the information you need isn't going to help you" drago looked to kakashi with a pleading look "I'm sure kakashi will explain everything that has happened since our departure am I right" he looked to the older jonin who nodded in reply. Alura throw off her own hood and stepped inside she didn't change much either her red hair was shoulder length.

"now if we could get to the point before princess here has a conniption fit what happened to the leaf village" she spoke standing next to drago tundra fallowed her as well as garra. Kakashi sighed

"please kakashi-sensei" naruto pleaded with him the worry was written all over his face. It didn't take a genius to figure he was worried about a certain hyuga heiress kakashi nodded

"the two of you should first take a deep breath" he instructed to naruto and sasuke they did as he told "now to answer the first question on both your minds both hinata and sakura are just fine" the two half-bloods nearly leaped at kakashi with excitement "don't get to excited they're both in a comma" hope was quickly ripped from them anko help kakashi sit up "as for the leaf (sigh) it was a week today they came out of no where and with such power even more than power than before"

"who… Who attack the village" naruto asked his heart pounding away with anticipation wanting to know who he need to hunt down for hurting his people

"the Akatsuki" kakashi spoke looking down in memory of the events. Everyone in the room minus anko looked at him like he lost his mind

"wait your trying to say madara has recruited more followers" sasuke asked, but kakashi just shook his head no this shocked sasuke "that's that has to be the answer there's no other expiation." then a thought popped into his mind "It's impossible they can't be the old Akatsuki no one else knows Orochimarus resurrection jutsu, but kabuto and he's been in hiding since I killed Orochimaru. That cowered wouldn't make a move against one of the major hidden villages" sasuke crossed his arms he no longer wished to be on this topic "now tell me where is sakura is now" sasuke nearly yelled his eye's shifting from onyx black to teal. Sasuke at the moment didn't not really caring about what else happened to the village; naruto was about ready to join him to scourer the hospital looking for their beloveds

"she's here in this hospital" sasuke was about to take off running, but anko grabbed a hold of him "sasuke you need to wait there are something's you have to hear first before I can let you go running to sakura" anko spoke pulling the uchiha back into the room after a sigh as if he was trying to relax himself sasuke looked back at kakashi

"we're attacked by two of the Akatsuki sasori and deidara, but they where more than what they seemed" all eye's where on him waiting to here what he meant "it only took them four hours to bring the village to it's knees, but five hours into the attack we finally where able to kill them or so we thought. It happened right after we thought they where dead their bodies began moving and growing when everything was set and down they became something that everyone feared sasori became the one-tailed and deidara became the two-tailed " kakashi shuttered at the memory all eyes looked at him in fear except sasuke he looked like he could careless

"your kidding right, how is that even possible" naruto asked sounding like he didn't believe a word kakashi was saying

"no I'm not kiddy. I don't know how naruto it took us all by surprise, by the time they transformed we had most all of the villagers out, but…" kakashi looked down "we lost a lot of good men and women in that battle. we count even fight back they completely out matched us by the time we made it out the village was nothing, but rubble" he looked to garra "your sister found us hiding in the forest just outside the village there where more injured than not we didn't have the right tools or man power to travel very far if not for temari they would have found us and killed us before the day was over" he looked to all of the group "last I counted there where nine Akatsuki I think it's safe to assume that madara has found a way to revive his fallen followers and has some how changed them into Jinchūriki plus two new member for drago and alura's beasts." he looked at the group with both fear and hope in his eye's "I don't know what kind of training you have gone through and to be honest I don't care what kind of training you did all I need to know is it enough to stop them"

"we'll crush madara" alura spoke with both anger and confidence present in her voice kakashi looked and nodded to anko she nodded in response

"sasuke, naruto come with me I'll take you to hinata and sakura" anko spoke in a low voice sasuke was the first one to move, but naruto stood there looking at kakashi "come on naruto I think hinata's waited long enough" but he still didn't move his eyes locked with kakashi's

"who?" naruto asked kakashi no one really understood his question "who fell protecting the leaf" kakashi sighed he didn't want to get into this with naruto right now

"naruto we'll take about this later right now…" kakashi didn't finish as naruto decided he wasn't taking no for an answer

"**TELL ME WHO THOSE BASTEREDS KILLED. I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FRIENDS**" naruto yelled his entire body shaking with furry the ground around them matched naruto's body (shaking) drago's hand grabbed hold of naruto this seemed to relax the former blond kakashi knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"very well, but your not going to like what you hear." kakashi leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a large folder "Gai, lee and sai fell protecting several villagers. Kiba, akamaru where crushed under a building while helping hinata, sakura and her children get out of the hospital" sasuke was shocked at hearing children kakashi's attention turned to the uchiha "I sorry for what your about to hear sasuke. itachi uchiha the second, tsunade uchiha where crushed under a building kiba was carrying both toddlers" sasuke's eye's began to water he to began to shake "I'm sorry sasuke and I know this doesn't make up for what happened, but one of your daughters survived mikoto uchiha is alive and well she's currently staying with temari" this didn't help sasuke. He walked over to the hospital wall and punched it completely obliterating it leaving nothing but a gapping hole with a nice view of the outside anko and kakashi where left speechless at his strength

"feeling better" drago asked as he walked over to his saiyan brethren who just stood there shaking "keep going kakashi naruto needs to hear this as for you" he grabbed a hold of sasuke "you need to go and see sakura then find your daughter spend some time with her and when everyone is rested up, then we're going to find the monsters responsible for this and make them pay" drago more or less ordered as he spun sasuke around "anko was it" he asked looking at the women in the nurses outfit who nodded in return "please take him to see his woman" he looked back at sasuke "when temari gets here we'll bring your daughter to see you" he spoke pushing sasuke who didn't even try to put up a fight over to anko. She took sasuke out of the room once she was gone drago turned back to find everyone's eye's on him kakashi's eye seemed like it was looking into his soul "what are you looking at Cyclops" drago snapped at the older man, but kakashi just shook it off and continued

"only a few members of the Nara, hyuga, inuzuka, aburame, akimichi, yamanaka family survived the onslaught" kakashi eye fell on naruto once again by the look on naruto's face he was barley keeping in the rage building in with him "I warned you naruto and the news doesn't get better from here both choji and ino akimichi where killed when the hospital collapsed on top of them" naruto clutched both his fists his whole body began to shake, but in spite of his rage one question can to mind and as if kakashi could read naruto's mind he continued "ino had just given birth to her and choji's first child only an hour before the attack she would have been to weak to move or be moved and I doubt choji would leave ino's side" even though naruto was fighting it kakashi could see the furry boiling up inside him "I know this will not make things better, but your friends , neji hyuga, ten-ten, shikamaru nara, and shino aburame survived the attack, but just barley" the tears came poring down naruto's face like a water fall all the rage was slowly disappearing as waves of sadness hit him "naruto please you've just returned and this is a lot to take in all at once, I think it's best if you go to hinata she needs you right now. revenge can wait until we've come up with a plan to deal with these new Akatsuki" kakashi moved as if he was going to escort naruto himself, but lucky for him someone else intervened

"wow it really has been a long time garra I almost didn't recognize you" temari's voice came from the hallway "what a horrible sister I would be if I forgot what my own little brother looks like" all eye's fell upon her everyone in the room was starring at her wide-eyed (except kakashi) she looked like she was trying to smuggle a large watermelon under her cloths "what are guys gawking at" she yelled sending death glares at them. Garra was the first one to speak as he slowly approached his sister while silently studying her this proved to just irritate her "what the hell are you looking at?" she yelled

"temari you've really gained some weight" no sooner did he say it did her hand go to slap him, but a small wall of sand blocked her

"why you little…" she was at a lose of words she growled "dam sand!" she just glared at him, but he was still just staring back at her with a clueless expression on his face "stop that! What you've never seen a pregnant woman before?" she screamed at her younger brother

"garra didn't anyone tell you to never piss of a hormonally crazed pregnant women" shikamaru's voice came from the doorway garra went wide eyed "and you should be back at the tower off your feet resting your eight mouths pregnant now" temari shot him a glare "your such a drag you know that I don't want my son to come out with problems because you pushed yourself to hard" he chuckled while making

"your…" garra stuttered as he asked looking at his sister who nodded "and your" he looked to shika who also nodded "that means you and temrai…" quickly and without warning sand wrapped around shikamaru it reached his neck just as temari grabbed hold of her brother

"garra that's enough" she said shaking him until the sand dropped "it's ok we we're a little shocked to, but we're happy I mean we where planning on having kids eventually" garra's eye's grew large to this statement he face was that of shock and confusion "o that right I forgot you weren't here for the wedding" garra's eye's looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Temari looked to the other "if you guys don't mind I'm going to take my brother we have some catching up to do" without any abjections temari looped her arm with her brother and pulled him out of the room. During this whole ordeal a smile returned to naruto's face all thoughts or revenge vanished and were replace with ideas of hinata in temari's shoes that though turned into thoughts of children. Shika took advantage of naruto being distracted and moved to his side

"I'll take naruto to see hinata and mikoto to meet her father" shika spoke pushing naruto out into the hallway just before shika was out of the room he looked back to see kakashi looking at him as if saying "thank you". out in the hallway a little pale skinned girl with pink hair with a black strip (going through the middle) was sitting at a bench waiting for shikamaru return. Once out in the hallway naruto and shika where greeted by the young uchiha

"uncle shika who's that" she asked getting up from the bench walking over to the two her eyes didn't leave naruto. naruto smiled and crouched down to met the girl at eye level

"Who me?" he pointed to himself while smiling to the little girl who nodded back to his question "why I'm your dear uncle naruto" naruto spoke while pounding his fist against his chest in pride mikoto's emerald eye's grew wide at naruto's actions "you must be mikoto am I right" the young girl again nodded while smiling "well it's nice to met you mikoto" naruto extended his hand to which the little girl shook "hey guess what?" she looked at him oddly "I've got a surprise for you. How would you like to meet your daddy" naruto asked while placing his hand on top of her head.

"papa is here" naruto nodded the girl literally jumped up and down with excitement "mommy only told me stories about daddy" naruto smiled while standing back up looking down at her

"well do days your lucky day" naruto said taking the little girls hand "all right lead the way shika" naruto smiled as he looked to his pineapple haired friend who smiled back taking the lead heading for sakura's room leaving naruto to study the little girl holding his hand "_she's so cute, that settees it I want a little girl just like this one I'm sure hinata…_" tears slowly came running down his face as thoughts his fallen friends and his comma ridden girl. Tears continued down his face as his mind filled with all the negative of his past began to fill his mind "_this is all my fault if I didn't leave for that stupid training I would have been there to protect everyone my friends would still be alive…_" before he could continue on his self loathing rant he felt a tug on his arm looking down he saw mikoto look up at him with a worried look

"uncle naruto are you ok? Why are you crying?" she asked in a sweet an innocent tone tears of her own threatening to fall. Naruto turned to her and smiled at the cute little girl not wanting to see a cute little girl cry

"these right here" he pointed to his face to his tears "these are tears of joy I'm just so happy I get to see your aunt hinata again" he partially lied the mikoto smiled "well what are we waiting for let go find your dad" naruto yelled picking the girl up in his arms he started running down the hallway leaving shikamaru behind

"that idiot never changes how troublesome" he pinched the bridge of his nose chuckling a little bit "wait up you don't know where your going" he yelled walking after them

Back in kakashi's room

With naruto's departure kakashi, alura and drago where left alone in the room. Kakashis eye's hadn't moved from drago since naruto left the room it was really beginning to annoy drago "what…" drago started, but didn't finish as anko came running into the room yelling looking rather freaked

"he's gone sasuke just disappeared" anko yelled running over to kakashi's side he only motioned for her to calm down this seemed to work slightly

"relax anko take a deep breath" she did "now what happened to sasuke" he asked his full attention was now on anko so he didn't see drago motion to alura who nodded and ran out of the room with tundra right on her heals

"he disappeared." she spoke as calmly as possible kakashi nodded for her to continue "he didn't use a smoke bomb or any kind of jutsu I know of he just vanished. We took two steps into sakura's room he saw her on the bed freaked out and then poof he completely disappeared" kakashi was about to speak when drago interrupted him

"don't worry about him alura already went to find him, you might want to go back to sakura's room, so mikoto isn't left there alone until sasuke returns" anko looked to kakashi who nodded agreeing with what drago said she moved to leave, but quickly turned around and kissed his cheek

"Don't think your off the hock" she whispered in his ear "once I get back were going to finish what we started and we're not going to stop until I say so do you understand me" she spoke in an ordering tone kakashi nodded with a bit of fear in his eye. anko turned and left the room once gone kakashi went back to giving drago the death stares.

"well are you going to tell me what's on your mind or just keep sitting there staring at me trying to burn a hole through me with your eye"drago asked with a clear tone of annoyance in his voice kakashi didn't blink he just keep staring at the white haired man

"do the others know who you really are" kakashi asked in his usual tone of voice with just a slight hind of anger. Drago was taken back, but only for a second he crossed his arms thinking it over for a few minutes

"the only one that has any details about who I am is alura and the only reason behind that is because I told her." drago spoke in an annoyed tone of voice knowing what kakashi was getting at "we weren't exactly having a social hour while training. We keep our pasts just that in the past for most of we learned about each other in the present." drago looked to his feet "If anyone else knows it would be garra since he the kazekage" drago spoke as kakashi's eye's narrowed at him. if someone where to come into the room now they would find two white haired men staring each other down like two dogs just before a fight to the death

"I'll say this once and once only once the leaf will consider you as an ally until madara is dealt with, but after that you will not set foot near the leaf once it is rebuilt" kakashi spoke his voice in a threatening tone drago just cocked an eyebrow at him "between now and then if you take one step out of line and I'll kill you like I should have when I had the chance while you where in the leaf hospital do I make myself clear" kakashi growled drago just rolled his eye's.

"sure I know how to behave myself, but allow me to inform you about something" drago moved closer to the hospital bed "that time I spend in the leaf hospital would have been the only chance you had to kill me even before my new training I would have ripped you to shreds, but now I would kill you before you can blink" kakashi sat there feeling some strange aura coming off of drago's body kakashi knew from this feeling drago was serious about his clam "besides you guys need me it took four of us to wound madara, that was before he had time to adapt to his new power and with these new Akatsuki things are only going to get worse before they get better" drago stood back and leaned against the nearest wall while crossing his arms he didn't make eye contact with kakashi, but still spoke "I am curious just what do you know about me." he asked still not making eye contact kakashi moved to the night stand by the bed and started searching through different papers and folders he searched for nearly a half hour before he pulled out a file he opened it up and looked at the first page

"Drago Flame. S class criminal with an bounty of one million ryo." he looked further down "wanted for the merciless slaughter of three hundred and fifty-seven citizens of the hidden cloud village. Also wanted for the destruction of one third of the hidden cloud" scrolled down through the page "you where eight when you had this bounty placed on you head, it's been fourteen years since then and since that time you've racked up a reputation for showing that same merciless attitude for any and all persons that came looking for that reward not a single one left alive" drago turned his attention to the giant whole in the wall "as of right now the body count around you is six hundred and twenty-eight died. A side from that information, which would be considered common knowledge I haven't a clue as to why you're here or why a man with that kind of bounty on his head risk exposing himself to a village of skill assassins" kakashi was studying drago as he spoke "At any moment you might be attacked with someone wanting that bounty" kakashi watched at drago turned to look at him knowing he was smirking under his mask (he wares one he know what a smirk under a mask looks like)

"you know I've been wondering the same thing since our first fight with madara" drago looked kakashi in the eye "well as to the why I'm doing this I'm out for revenge madara stole something and someone precious to me" drago balled up both his hands to fishes with such force he drew blood, but after a minute he clamed himself down "as to why I'm still here risking my life being around you and these so called assassins" his smirk only got bigger "well there is only one reason really , that loud mouthed orange clothed nut case student of yours." he looked down to his feet "I don't know what it is, but he's like the little brother I never had and I would do anything in my power to help him that and alura would kill me if I abandoned you guys after coming this far" he chuckled at the end "you know what that like right?" he asked kakashi just cocked an eyebrow "having a woman telling you that you belong to her and not matter what you say or do your belong to her and heaven help the next woman that give you a glance" kakashi sighed, but nodded

"so you picked up on that" he asked his voice in a slightly friendlier tone drago slowly nodded "yea I know just how that feels, but to be honest I don't mind it at anymore at first anko's aggressiveness and jealousy towards any other woman that tried to flirt with me was more annoying than anything, but over time I came to care for her like she cares for me only I don't kidnap and torcher anyone that I feel would be a threat to what we have" "_or kidnap my lover and for her to marry me_" kakashi thought as he looked down at the ring on his finger.

"yea I know how you feel alura's got quit the jealous streak in her. I remember this one time we where at this hot springs and…" drago stopped speaking as iruka came running into the room

"kakashi we just got word from some of our nin in the field they spotted one of the new Akatsuki heading for the hidden cloud" both drago and kakashi looked to scared chunin iruka looked to drago instantly iruka's eye's grew twice there normal size "Naruto's back?" he asked his voice filled with hope and excitement at the thought of seeing his former student kakashi nodded

"he visiting hinata as we speak" kakashi almost laughed seeing that iruka was fighting the urge to run back out of the room "go iruka I'm sure he'll be happy to see you to" with that iruka walked out of the room kakashi then turned his attention back to drago who stood in front of the giant whole sasuke put in the wall it looked like drago was debating to jump or not "what are you planning on doing?" drago turned his head

"I'm going to make sure the cloud doesn't end up like the leaf" he spoke in a emotionless voice turning his attention back to the outside

"they'll kill you, you know that right?" drago nodded "it wont matter if you stop the Akatsuki (_if you can stop him_) you'll only make it easier for them to capture you once your worn out from the battle" drago didn't move he only stood there looking outside

"your probably right they'll kill me the second they have the chance" drago sighed and hung his head "even so I think it's time I made things right and keeping my old home safe is a start" he let out another sigh "my death should put things right" he turned his head to look at the old jonin "please do me one favor" kakashi sat there waiting to hear drago request "Don't tell the others especially alura anything about what I'm doing until you receive word of my death and make sure you tell alura I wanted this" drago smirked under is mask "I don't want her flying off trying to avenge my death and make things worse" the smirk faded "consider this my last request" kakashi nodded "o and tell that idiot to make sure he doesn't screw things up the worlds counting on him" drago smiled then jumped out of the hospital

"good luck, your going to need it" kakashi shook his head "_if the tail-Akatsuki doesn't kill him the cloud will it's a lose-lose situation and yet he still is willing to risk his life to try and set things right._(sigh)_ it seems I've misjudged him_"he looked down at drago's file looking it over he laid it down he moved back to the night stand pulling out a pen to write something, but when he turned back around he was greeted by anko's face only inches away from his face the room door already shut and knowing anko locked "I'm not going to get any work done am I? wait if your here who's with mikoto?" he asked as anko pushed him back down on the bed while pushing the papers to the floor

"Me well a clone of me. Now where were we" she asked while straddling him "o that right I was going to make you scream my name in pleasure" she said grabbing both his hands "and no distractions this time" she growled and quickly hand cuffed him to the bed

"do I want to know where you hiding those cuffs at" she shook her head no "I didn't think so (sigh) well what are you waiting for" he asked giving in to his lover, anko giggled while pulling down his mask and kissed him passionately

A mile away from the hidden cloud

A tall being dressed in a black jacket with red clouds with a hood covering it's face the being was carrying a massive red three bladed scythe over it shoulder "those basterds had all the fun destroying the leaf" a male voice spoke sighing out of annoyance "they didn't so much as leave me any humans to torcher…o well the cloud's all mine I can't wait to hear these weak humans scream in terror" the being stopped and looked to the trees "are you going to say up in those trees all day or are you going to come down here and greet me" five cloud nin landed about ten feet from the man "only five of you is wont even count as a warm up, but baggers can't be choosers I'll hear the screams of many soon enough" the being grabbed hold of the scythe and swung in holding the blade in the air "let see how long you weaklings can last" the five nin charged at him he smirked running towards them


End file.
